Light and Dark, Good and Evil
by Sadie42
Summary: Kylo was used to remaining unattached. Rey had never had anyone to be attached to. But what happens when these two spend a little more time together? And what happens when they discover a shared past between them? (A story that explores what might have happened if Rey had been forced to spend a few more days in captivity. Contains Reylo (duh), and a teeny tiny bit of Stormpilot.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey guys, so this is my first ever Star Wars fanfic, and I'm really excited to share it with you! This is also one of my very first times publishing a story on here, so I'm a little nervous, but hopefully this gets a good reception, if any.**

 **Also, me being a super-nerd, I always include references in all of my stories and fics, so see if you can spot the one in this chapter!**

 **Hint: The reference is said by Kylo.**

 **Enjoy!**

"What did you say?" The stormtrooper said stiffly. Rey took a deep breath.

"You will undo these restraints, and leave with the door open." She said calmly, willing the Force to work. The stormtrooper stared at her, and she wished they didn't wear those damn masks so she could read their expressions. Finally, the stormtrooper turned away, chuckling underneath his mask.

"Nice try." He said, before walking away. Rey groaned in frustration. _I've got to get out of here._

Kylo Ren sat alone in his room, pondering his encounter with the girl. _Rey. That was her name._ He had expected it to be a run-of-the-mill interrogation. Get inside her head, find out what she knew. He had definitely not expected that she would be able to push him out, much less be able to _get into his head._ He should be furious at her, but he wasn't. Because something was off about Rey. She seemed… familiar. Kylo ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration. He was supposed to give Snoke an update on his progress with Rey in a few minutes, but he hadn't made any progress. He needed a way to spin this, make it seem like he had accomplished something. He had insisted that their forces pull out, knowing that Rey had all the information they needed tucked away inside her pretty little head.

"Sir, Supreme Leader Snoke is ready for you now."

Kylo paused in front of the door, making one last effort to put his thoughts together. Then he opened the door and strode into the room. As he approached the hologram of Snoke, he could feel his presence in his mind. Kylo forced himself to keep his mind open as Snoke poked around, sorting through his memory of his interrogation session with Rey. Kylo stopped and knelt before the hologram, waiting for his master to speak first.

"How is it that an untrained little girl can push a Sith Lord out of her mind, and somehow peek into his?" Kylo winced at the biting remark. He was wearing his mask, thankfully, so Snoke couldn't see.

"My Lord, the girl, she is very strong in the Force. She has yet to realize her full potential, her true power." Kylo kept his voice level and calm. He felt Snoke delve into his mind again.

"Hmm, yes, I see that." Snoke replied. Another moment of silence while Snoke more closely examined his memories. "You took off your mask." He noted. _Shit._ Kylo had forgotten about that. Snoke heard his thoughts and laughed.

"Do not fret. It would seem by the girl's reaction that taking off your mask was an improvement. Now she sees you as human, not a 'creature in a mask', as she so eloquently stated." Kylo sighed inwardly with relief. Then he realized that Snoke was clearly trying to make a point.

"Master, what are you asking me to do?" Kylo asked.

"While the map to Luke Skywalker is of utter importance, it does not seem that the girl will give it up easily. You cannot force it from her mind, and I doubt she would respond to torture. She is too loyal. However, we may be able to use that to our advantage." Snoke said. Kylo was confused.

"How?" He asked, curious and perplexed.

"It's quite simple. We must gain the girl's loyalty. It does not look as though she will succumb to the Dark Side anytime soon, so for now we must make her loyal to someone." Snoke paused to let the message sink in. Kylo understood the meaning of his words.

"You mean me." Kylo said. It wasn't a question. "But the girl, Rey, she despises me. How will I ever gain her trust?"

"Find out what she responds best to. You will figure something out." And with that Kylo knew he was dismissed. He exited the room, mind racing to come up with ideas of how to gain Rey's loyalty.

Rey had given up struggling hours ago. Now she let her mind wander. She wondered how Finn was doing. She hoped he was okay. Had he ran after all? Or had the battle during which she'd been captured convinced him to stay? Rey still couldn't believe that he had been a stormtrooper. She knew she should be mad at him for lying, but mostly she missed him. She missed Han and Chewie as well. Hell, she even missed Maz, though she'd hardly talked to the woman for more than a few minutes. She would take anyone at this point. She heard the doors open, and she quickly closed her eyes, feigning sleep. Call her a coward, but she couldn't handle another interrogation. Not in her weakened state. However, she was too late.

"Don't bother." She opened her eyes to see Kylo Ren's masked face staring down at her. He moved forward and Rey tensed in her restraints. He raised a hand and she closed her eyes, preparing for the strike. It never came. Instead, she heard a _click_ and felt her restraints lift. Her eyes snapped open in shock to see Kylo striding away from her. Her eyes followed him as he opened the cell door, and then paused to glance back at her.

"You _will_ follow." He told her. She heard the threat in his voice. He disappeared through the door. She cautiously stepped off of the platform, and almost crumpled to the ground. _This is what happens when someone is undernourished, Kylo Ren,_ she thought spitefully. She placed a hand on the wall to steady herself. She glanced at the door, considering her options. She could feel Kylo's presence outside the cell, but she wasn't eager to follow. When it came down to it though, she knew she didn't have a choice. With a sigh, she hesitantly stepped through door.

"Really taking your time, aren't you?" She turned to see Kylo only a few inches away from her. She opened her mouth to retort, then thought better of it. She did want to stay alive, after all, though what the chances of that were, she had no idea.

"Come with me." Kylo said. And with that he turned on his heel and began walking away. Rey was slightly shocked. She had no restraints, and he just expected her to follow him? She glanced down the opposite hallway, then back at Kylo. Was it worth a try? She took a hesitant step away, and immediately felt the Force pulling her back. She struggled to move, but couldn't. She heard the sound of Kylo's footsteps as he approached her from behind.

"You didn't really think you could get away, did you?" She heard him sneer. Rey didn't respond, knowing it was pointless. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Kylo spun her around to face him, breaking his Force hold on her. "You _will_ come with me willingly. Attempt something like that again and I will be forced to kill you." He told her coldly. Rey gulped. Kylo released her and started down the hallway. Knowing she had no other choice if she wanted to live, Rey tentatively followed.

They had been walking for what Rey estimated to be about five minutes when Kylo stopped suddenly in front of a door, causing her to nearly run into him. However, she caught herself at the last second. Kylo pushed open the door and entered the room without a word. Cautiously, Rey peeked around the edge of the door, and had to keep herself from gasping audibly. It was a bedroom, painted a gorgeous shade of blue, with furniture to match. There was a real bed, a couch, and even a bookshelf with a few books. _What could she possibly be doing here?_ She stepped into the room, and spotted Kylo standing by the bed, hands clasped together in front of him. He was still wearing his mask. Rey hated that mask. She felt that perhaps if he would only take it off, talk to her face-to-face, maybe she'd find he wasn't as evil as he seemed to be.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kylo strode towards her, prompting her to take multiple steps back. He ignored her, however, walking past her to the open door.

"These will be your quarters from now on." He informed her. He pointed to the opposite side of the room, where she spotted two doors she hadn't noticed. "That is a bathroom. The other is a closet." Rey stared at him in shock for a moment. Why was he giving her this room? It had to be some sort of trick. After a moment of inner debate, Rey hesitantly spoke up.

"Why?" She asked him. That was all she could force herself to say. Kylo Ren turned back to her. Although she couldn't see his face, she felt his eyes locked on hers.

"Why what?" He responded. Rey fought the temptation to roll her eyes. He knew what she was talking about.

"Why put me here? Why give me a bed, a bathroom, new clothes?" Rey asked. Kylo had wanted her to specify, so she had.

"Seeing as you will be staying with us for an extended period of time, I deemed it fit to allow you a more permanent residence." This time Rey didn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at his words. "Is something amusing to you?" Kylo said sharply. He had seen her eye roll. Rey looked at him.

"Not at all." She replied, mimicking his tone. "I apologize for my inappropriate response to your eloquent comment, and sincerely apologize for any inconvenience I've caused you." Rey knew it wasn't smart to make fun of Kylo's formal vocabulary, but part of her wanted to provoke him into action, to force him to reveal himself. Kylo was silent for a minute before he spoke, voice dangerously low.

"Are you-" He started, but she interrupted him.

"Mocking you?" She finished. "Why yes, yes I am." She said, flashing a smile. It wasn't a false one either. She knew that these were probably going to be her last minutes among the land of the living, and she was going to enjoy them, goddammit.

"And somehow you believe this is wise?" Kylo said slowly. Rey shrugged.

"You will kill me eventually, Kylo Ren. I know it. You know it. What is 'wise' does not matter to one who knows her end is approaching." She paused before going on. "An end that will be delivered by a coward. A coward who hides behind fancy words and a mask." In an instant Kylo was there, pinning her to the wall.

"I would not say such things if I were you." He hissed. His voice sounded strange coming from the mask. She could feel his hand wrapped tightly around her wrists, holding them to the wall. He was so close to her, she could feel his clothes brushing against hers. Rey took a deep breath. She was scared, but she was determined to finish this.

"Why? I'm only speaking the truth. I was in your mind, Kylo Ren, I saw your thoughts. You use your words and your mask to distance yourself from your past. You are terrified that one day it will come back to bite you, that you will lose your power. You are hiding behind that mask, and that makes you a coward." She finished.

At first Kylo didn't react, didn't move. Then, very slowly, he uncurled his fingers from her wrists, releasing her. He did not move away, and she could still feel how close he was to her. It should have made her extremely uncomfortable, but for some reason it didn't. She watched as Kylo raised his hands to his mask. _Yes,_ she silently urged him, _do it._ She heard a _click,_ and then the mask was off. Rey couldn't help but again be stunned by his features. Kylo didn't look evil. In fact, he looked more angelic. At least he would, if he wasn't wearing an expression of pure anger.

With slow, deliberate movements, Kylo dropped his mask on the ground. He looked straight into Rey's eyes. She could practically see the fire burning in them.

"How about now?" Kylo asked her, voice cold. "The mask is off, no more 'fancy language', as you put it. What does that make me?" He asked, moving even closer, his deep, brown eyes never leaving hers. Rey's mind raced with possible responses, but she couldn't make herself choose one. They were all derogatory, and somehow that didn't seem fitting under the circumstances. Yes, Kylo Ren was a coward, but she could sense there was so much more than that. Perhaps if she-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a presence in her mind. _His_ presence. She looked up, startled, to see Kylo's eyes closed, and she felt his presence in her mind intensify. Quickly Rey closed her eyes, desperate to push him out before he could see anything of importance. She tried to relax, focusing on her breathing. And slowly, she began to push back. She could feel him startle at the sudden resistance, but she refused to lose focus. Instead, she took advantage of his surprise, and with one final push, she was in his mind. Immediately, she was thrust into a memory.

 _Rey found herself in a dark cellar, filled with stacks of crates and boxes. She glanced to her left and was startled to see Kylo Ren standing next to her. He was wearing different armor, though his mask was the same. She noticed that he was quite a bit shorter. Suddenly, she became aware of muffled sobs coming from behind a stack of crates near the back of the room. She watched as Kylo drew his lightsaber. To her surprise, it wasn't his red custom lightsaber. Instead, it was a normal lightsaber, colored a light blue, similar to the lightsaber she had found, but not quite the same. Kylo Ren slowly approached the origin of the noise, and Rey followed. She rounded the corner with Kylo and gasped._

 _Behind the crate was a small, filthy, little girl, who could have been no more than eight or nine. The girl lifted her head, and she could see tears running down her grime-covered face. The girl had light skin and messy brown hair flowing down her back. She gasped and scrambled back against the wall when she saw Kylo. Kylo, however, made no move to approach the girl, who was staring up at him, hazel eyes wide with fear. Rey could tell that Kylo had been startled by this girl for some reason._

" _P-please don't hurt me." The girl pleaded, voice cracking with fear. Kylo still did not move. For some reason, the sight of this young girl had sent him reeling. After a moment's pause, the girl spoke up again. "W-who are you? What do you w-want?" Rey stared at the girl, and at her surroundings. There was something so awfully familiar about all this, but she couldn't place her finger on it._

 _The little girl closed her eyes and Rey saw Kylo stiffen._ The girl was trying to read his mind, _Rey realized. She was slightly awed by the audacity of this young girl._

 _Then the girl's eyes snapped open._

" _Ben!" She cried, and she flung herself into Kylo's arms. Kylo was so stunned that he dropped his lightsaber, which clattered to the ground, deactivated. Rey watched in amazement as Kylo slowly wrapped his arms around the younger girl, who was around seven inches shorter. The young girl looked up at Kylo, tears of joy and relief in her eyes._

" _I-I'm so glad it's you. There are people… evil people. They're killing everyone. I had to hide. I couldn't… I couldn't fight. I couldn't save them." The girl buried her face in Kylo's robe, before looking up again. "Ben? Why are you wearing that mask? Please talk to me." The girl pleaded with him. Kylo withdrew from the little girl, and hesitated only a moment before sliding his mask off. Rey had to do a double take. She knew she was witnessing a younger Kylo Ren, but she hadn't realized just how young. He had to be around ten or eleven. He dropped his mask to the floor, just like he had in him and Rey's confrontation._

" _It's okay." Kylo told the girl, taking her into his arms again. Rey was stunned at how soft and kind his voice was. "I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not now, not ever." Suddenly, Kylo blinked, as if he was surprised by the words that had come out of his mouth._

 _Curious to know what he was thinking, Rey tried to use the Force to get in young Kylo's head. She didn't expect it to work, but it did. She could hear Kylo's thoughts._

'I'm lying to her,' _Kylo was thinking._ 'I can't promise to protect her. The place is crawling with soldiers. I could run away with her… but no, the First Order would come after me. I have to find somewhere to put her. Somewhere safe. And then I have to leave.'

 _Rey had heard enough, and she withdrew. Kylo knelt by the girl, taking her hand._

" _Ready to get out of here?" Kylo asked her with a smile. The girl returned the smile, and Kylo led her out the door. Then everything faded to black._

 **A/N - So hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter! Looks like things are already getting interesting. Hmm, I wonder who that little girl could be?**

 **Anyway, I would really appreciate if you gave me feedback on this story. I love to hear suggestions, and many times I've taken people's theories into account when writing.**

 **Also, did anyone find the reference? Yes? No? Maybe? Or does no one care? Probably not, but if you do, here's another hint which will probably determine whether or not you'll know what it is; the reference is from the Princess Bride. Let me know if you find it!**

 **Ciao for now, and I hope to update soon.**

 **~ Sadie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey, welcome back! Thanks for deciding to stick with me for another chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed the first one, and hopefully you will enjoy this one as well!**

 **bluejustice13 - I'm glad you think so! I am definitely planning on continuing with this story. Hope you like this chapter just as much!**

" _Ready to get out of here?" Kylo asked her with a smile. The girl returned the smile, and Kylo led her out the door. Then everything faded to black._

Rey's eyes snapped open to see Kylo stumbling away from her, breathing heavily. When his eyes met hers, his expression morphed from one of confusion to one of rage. He rushed at her, grabbing Rey and slamming her against the wall. She let out a cry of pain as her head hit the wall with a sickening _crack_.

"What the hell did you do?" Kylo roared at her. Rey tried to shrink away from him, only for him to seize her wrists, pinning her against the wall.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" She managed to choke out. Kylo's eyes flashed, and he raised a hand, presumably to strike her, when suddenly his eyes landed on something behind her. Rey turned her head slightly to see the wall behind her stained with blood. Fresh blood.

Kylo grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face away from him. She let out a yelp when she felt him prod the back of her head.

"Shit." She heard him mutter. He released her suddenly, and she slid to the ground, back against the wall. She watched with blurry vision as Kylo marched into the bathroom, returning soon with a wet hand towel, which he set on the bedside table. He marched over to her, and Rey instinctively scrambled away. This stopped Kylo in his tracks. And he regarded her with an expression she couldn't quite decipher. Eventually, he approached her more slowly. This time, she didn't back away. She knew she needed help, and it seemed like that was what Kylo was trying to do. He crouched down beside her, and, never breaking eye contact with her, carefully slid an arm around her back. Rey stiffened instinctively and Kylo paused, looking at her for a sign that he could continue. Rey nodded slightly, and Kylo slid another arm under her legs, picking her up bridal-style. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her under the covers, but not before he placed the damp towel behind her head. Rey couldn't help but let out a sigh of satisfaction as she sunk into the comfortable bed. She saw the corner of Kylo's mouth quirk up in a half-smile. She found she enjoyed that smile far too much. _You're injured. You're not thinking straight,_ she told herself, _he is your enemy._ She couldn't force herself to look away from him though, as he sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes met hers, and she found herself lost in them. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. Perhaps it was too soon. However, Kylo had spotted it.

"What is it?" He asked her. Rey looked at him innocently.

"What is what?" She replied, mocking his question from earlier. Kylo chuckled.

"You were about to say something. What was it?" Rey was hesitant to tell him. Kylo was being almost friendly. She didn't want to ruin that. She knew he wouldn't let up though.

"I… well, I just want you to know that that memory… I don't know what it was, but I didn't do anything." Kylo stiffened for a moment, then seemingly forced himself to relax.

"I know you didn't, it's just…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "I apologize. I suppose I was angry because I don't actually… I don't remember that." He admitted. Rey felt her eyes widen.

"Really? How is that possible?" She asked him. Kylo hesitated.

"Well, very powerful Force-wielders _can_ use the Force to implant or suppress another's memories, but I don't know who would do it, or why." Kylo sighed in frustration, running a hand through his dark hair. They were both silent for a moment, before Rey asked another question.

"That girl… she called you Ben. Why? Who was she?" She asked curiously. Kylo looked at her warily.

"You really don't know who she was?" He asked, sounding cautious. Rey shook her head.

"No. Should I?" Kylo didn't respond for a moment.

"Ben was my birth name." He told her. Rey was so surprised that she forgot he hadn't answered her question.

"Why'd you change it?" She asked. Ben was a nice name. A lot nicer than Kylo Ren. Again he hesitated before replying. Rey got the feeling that Kylo wasn't supposed to be telling her this.

"When I joined the First Order… Ben had to go." Was all he said. Rey blinked in confusion.

"Um, what?" Kylo just looked at her, waiting for her to clarify. "I don't understand." She added. "What do you mean by 'Ben had to go'? Ben is you." Rey said. She must have hit a nerve, because Kylo's eyes flashed.

"Not anymore. Ben is dead. There is only me, Kylo Ren." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than her. Rey stayed quiet, deciding not to push him. Suddenly he stood up.

"Food will be brought to you later." Kylo told her. Rey watched as he walked to wear he had left his mask on the floor. He was just stooping to pick it up when Rey noticed something.

"Uh, Kylo?" He turned back to her. She continued. "You, uh, kinda have blood on your gloves." _My blood,_ she thought, but didn't say it. "Just thought you should know." She added. Kylo chuckled slightly, looking down at his gloves. He pulled them off and tossed them on the bedside table.

"You don't mind if I leave them here, do you? Blood on my gloves would raise unnecessary questions." He explained. Rey just shrugged.

"Hey, it's your room, not mine." She replied without thinking. Kylo froze, and Rey felt her cheeks heat. _Great. As if either of them needed a reminder that she was actually a prisoner._ Kylo didn't say anything, just scooped up his helmet from the floor and strode over to the door. He had opened the door and was about to exit when Rey spoke again.

"Kylo?" She called out. He turned back to her.

"What is it now?" He asked. At first she thought he sounded annoyed, but then she saw his smile. He was teasing her.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Kylo blinked in what seemed to be surprise. It was a few moments before he responded.

"You're welcome." He replied. And then he was gone.

 _Thank you._

Rey's voice echoed in Kylo's head as he sat alone in his room. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been thanked. It was a strange sensation. What could she possibly have been thanking him for? Sure, he'd given her a nice room, but she was still his prisoner. Rey was smart, she had to know that it was simply part of their plan. He'd taken care of her injury, but he had been the one to hurt her in the first place. Kylo shook his head in amusement. That girl was certainly a strange one.

His smile faded, however, when he recalled the foreign memory he had experienced when Rey was in his mind. Kylo wanted nothing more than to have someone to talk to about all this. Perhaps he could talk to Snoke… but no. If that memory was true, then Kylo was a traitor. He had been sent back to the Jedi academy to kill them all, and if the memory was to be believed he had saved that little girl. Of course, it was not just any little girl. Deep down, Kylo knew exactly who she was. He had been stunned Rey hadn't recognized her.

But right now, Kylo had bigger problems to worry about. Such as how he was going to hide this from Snoke. Kylo wracked his brain for ideas. He went back through his conversation with Rey, looking for something he could use. And then, he had an idea.

"You're telling me you forged a memory, and allowed the girl to see it?" Snoke sounded genuinely curious as Kylo knelt before his hologram.

"Yes," Kylo lied. "You asked me to win her loyalty. What better way than to create a fake past connection?" Snoke laughed, a deep, rumbling noise.

"You are more resourceful than I anticipated, Kylo Ren." Snoke said. "Mind if I see for myself?" Kylo breathed deeply before nodding. _Here we go,_ he thought. And he opened up his mind.

Over the years Kylo had learned to allow Snoke to witness only the memories, not his emotions or feelings. He employed this tactic now, knowing that since Snoke would be unable to sense his surprise during the memory he would believe the story Kylo had fabricated.

After what seemed like forever, Snoke withdrew from his mind.

"Well, well," He said. "It seems as though the girl is beginning to trust you." Kylo couldn't help but snort at this.

"My lord, I apologize, but I injured her. I highly doubt she trusts me." Kylo replied. Snoke shook his holographic head.

"She allowed you to take care of her. She spoke to you in a friendly tone, once you removed your mask." Kylo was silent, and Snoke continued.

"From now on you will go to her without your mask and armor. Allow her to humanize you even more." Snoke ordered him. Kylo bit back an argument.

"Yes, my lord." He said stiffly. Snoke studied him for a moment before speaking.

"You do not approve." It wasn't a question. "Why?"

"If this is what you would have me do, Master, than I shall do it." Kylo responded. Snoke leveled a glare at him.

"You did not answer the question. However, I am in a generous mood today, so I will let this slide. But only for today. We _will_ address this again, Kylo Ren." Kylo nodded in understanding.

"Yes, my lord." And with that, knowing he was dismissed, Kylo left.

 **A/N - And so ends another chapter!** **Sorry that this one was a little short.** **Looks like Kylo's being a bit of a rebel, lying to Supreme Leader Snoke like that. Do you think he bought the story? What will happen next? You tell me!**

 **Also, sorry I couldn't work a reference into this chapter :( I really did try, but I couldn't find a good place to put one without making it seemed forced. Maybe next time though!**

 **So long for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Welcome back! Thanks for sticking with me this long! I am proud to announce that there _is_ a reference in this chapter, in fact, an entire _scene,_ though the likelihood of anyone getting it is low, as it is a scene from a pretty obscure book in a pretty obscure book series. But to be perfectly honest, I do these references more to please the nerdy side of myself than the readers.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **bluejustice13: Thanks again! And we'll just have to wait and see...**

 _Meanwhile, back at the Resisitance base..._

Finn couldn't believe his ears.

"What do you mean we have to _wait_? Rey is trapped on that base! They have weapon that has the potential to destroy the entire galaxy and you want to wait to attack?" He asked General Leia, astonished. He saw Poe shoot him a sympathetic from over her shoulder.

"Finn, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we need to recover from the last attack. Ships need to be repaired, soldiers need to heal, and plans need to be made. Besides, our sources tell us that the weapon is suffering from some technical difficulties. It will be a little while before it can even begin to charge again."

"But what about Rey?" He asked. "You would leave her there, in the hands of that monster?" He looked to Poe. "You were there. You know what he does to people. We can't let Rey endure that." Poe didn't reply only looking at the ground.

Finn felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around to see Han standing behind him.

"Kid, as much as I want to help Rey too, we don't have the resources yet. If we launched an attack now, we could lose hundreds of pilots and soldiers. Rey is one person. Besides, that kid can take care of herself." Han pointed out. Finn sighed. He hated waiting, but it seemed like that's what was going to have to happen.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder what Kylo Ren was doing to Rey. He had never spoken to the guy, but he knew of his temper tantrums.

 _He's probably hacking at something with a lightsaber right now,_ Finn thought bitterly.

Actually, Kylo was relaxing in his room, reading up on the history of the planet.

Then he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see a servant standing outside. The servant blinked in surprise, and Kylo realized he didn't have his mask or armor on.

"Ah, I'm looking for Lord Ren. Is he here?" The servant asked. Kylo fought a laugh, instead choosing to go with it.

"Not at the moment. Do you have a message for him?" Kylo asked.

"Yes. Tell him his prisoner seems to be refusing to eat." Kylo raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Refusing to eat? Do tell." The servant gave him an apprehensive look before continuing.

"At first the droids gave her standard prison food, but when they came to remove the tray she hadn't eaten it. So they replaced it with more appetizing food, sure she would eat, but they just checked and she still hasn't touched it. We thought Lord Ren should know." The servant finished. Kylo smiled.

"Well, I'll let him know as soon as he returns. I wouldn't bother checking again. Lord Ren will take care of it." Kylo told the servant. The servant gave him almost a questioning look, before they simply turned and left.

So Rey wasn't eating. Kylo sighed. Looks like this was yet another problem he'd have to deal with.

That girl was too stubborn for her own good.

The smells of the food prepared for her wafted over from the bedside table. The droids had originally given her a simple tray with a dry hunk of bread and mystery meat. Rey had watched them bring it in from the bathroom, peering through the crack in the door. She only emerged once they were gone. She examined the food, and decided that it was best not to eat. After all, she didn't know what they might have put in this. Later, the droids came back, surprised to find the tray still untouched. This time Rey was watching from the closet. A closet which was, by the way, filled with dresses. Not a pair of shorts, pants, or trousers in sight. So Rey had decided to boycott that too, keeping her original clothes on, though they were rather dirty. When she emerged from the closet there was a new plate of food, filled to the brim with delicious looking foods, most of which Rey couldn't name.

Ignoring it wasn't easy. But Rey was determined. She wasn't eating their food. So here she was now, lying on her bed, face buried in her pillow, blocking out the smell. She heard the door open and quickly slowed her breathing, pretending to sleep. She didn't want to talk to any droids. She heard footsteps approaching. The person stopped in front of her bedside table, where the tray of food lay. She heard a familiar sigh.

"I told you before, pretending to sleep will not work with me." Came Kylo's exasperated voice. Rey sat up to see Kylo leaning against the wall beside her bed, arms crossed. She was surprised to see he wasn't wearing not just his helmet, but any armor at all. Instead, he was wearing a thin, long-sleeved, white shirt and black pants. If Kylo noticed her surprise he didn't let on.

"Are you going to tell me why you aren't you eating?" He asked her.

"Are you going to set me free from this prison?" Rey responded. Kylo raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"You know that is not an option." Kylo told her. Rey just looked at him. After a moment he sighed, relenting. "No."

"Then you have your answer." She replied simply. Rey turned away and laid back down, her back to Kylo. She heard him sigh in exasperation. Then she felt the bed shift. She turned to see that Kylo had made himself comfortable. His legs were crossed at the ankles, his right arm cushioned his head, and his left lay across his stomach. He stared up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Rey ask in surprise. Kylo glanced over at her.

I'm relaxing." He said simply, as if it were obvious.

"In my bed?" She asked. Kylo grinned.

"No, in my bed." He corrected her. Rey rolled her eyes. Then his implication hit her.

"Wait, Kylo, is this… is this your room?" She asked him hesitantly.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Then… then where have you been sleeping?" Kylo just shrugged.

"There are other vacant rooms on the base." He said vaguely. Rey was quiet. She had been living in Kylo's room. The bed, the couch, the bathroom… these were things that Kylo normally used. Things that she had been using. Rey wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Why?" Rey asked finally. Kylo met her gaze with his.

Why what?" Kylo responded with a smug smile. Rey rolled her eyes.

"You just said yourself there are other vacant rooms on this ship. Why give me yours?" She asked him. Kylo looked away.

"This is one of the most secure rooms on base." Kylo responded, avoiding her gaze.

"Really?" Rey asked, eyebrow raised. "You don't seem to be very concerned at the prospect of my escape." Kylo was quiet. "Let me guess, it's part of you and Emperor Snot's plan to seduce me to the dark side?" Rey guessed. She saw Kylo grit his teeth in irritation.

"I believe you mean Supreme Leader Snoke." He said stiffly. Rey shrugged.

"I think Emperor Snot suits him better." She replied. Kylo only sighed in exasperation, rubbing his face with his hands. Something was off though. She sensed he was worried about something.

"What is it?" She asked him. Kylo looked up.

"What is what?" He asked with a smile. Rey didn't laugh. She knew that smile was a false one.

"You're worried about something. What is it?" Kylo's face darkened.

"Stay out of my head." He told her angrily. Rey blinked in surprise.

"I didn't… I wasn't in your head. I could just tell." She told him honestly. Kylo looked at her suspiciously, but apparently decided she was telling the truth, for he continued.

"I just truly hope for your sake that you don't ever have to meet Supreme Leader Snoke. You may insult me, but if you insult him he will kill you." This didn't come as much of a surprise to Rey. What did come as a surprise, however, was that Kylo actually seemed to care.

"So… what I'm hearing is you care what happens to me." Rey said slowly. She saw Kylo stiffen, cheeks pinkening for only a fraction of a second, before he quickly composed himself. Damn, he was good.

"What I care about is discovering more about that memory. If it is real, it means that someone, a very powerful force-wielder, to be specific, intentionally went into both of our minds and erased the memories connecting us." Rey blinked in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean someone went into my head? I wasn't in that memory…" Rey trailed off as Kylo leveled his gaze at her.

"Are you so sure about that?" Kylo asked. She stared into his eyes for a moment, confused. And then it hit her.

"But that would mean… but I didn't…" Rey stammered, unable to think straight. She slid off the bed, staggering to her feet. If what Kylo was implying was true, then everything she had ever believed was false. She was that girl. She had gone to Luke Skywalker's Jedi academy. She had known Kylo Ren, back when he went by Ben. Kylo Ren had placed her Jakku, not her family. Did that mean her family was still out there? Perhaps they believed she died in the massacre. The massacre Kylo had saved her from.

Rey was startled out of her thoughts by the feeling of a hand gripping her arm. She spun around to see Kylo looking at her with what almost seemed like concern. The look quickly faded when she wrenched her arm out of his grasp, stumbling away from him into the bathroom. Without even thinking she closed the door, and only when she heard a small but still audible click did she realize she had locked it. Rey slid down to the floor, back pressed against the door. She was still struggling to grasp what had just been revealed to her. She had been training to be a Jedi. She had been friends with Ben, and perhaps had other friends too. Friends that she would have witnessed being slaughtered.

Thinking back to the memory, Rey couldn't believe she hadn't recognized herself. The same hair, the same eyes… it had all been right there. Clearly Kylo had recognized her. So why hadn't she recognized herself?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Rey?" Came Kylo's voice. He sounded genuinely concerned. Rey didn't reply. She heard him sigh heavily. "Rey, I would appreciate if you'd respond. I don't want to have to break down this door." Rey had no doubt he would do it, too. She was silent a moment longer before she spoke.

"You knew."

"You knew." Came Rey's small voice from the other side of the door. Kylo sighed.

"Yes." He replied simply. And he had. Kylo had always known something about Rey was off. No, not off. Familiar. When he saw the girl in the memory he immediately thought of Rey. But he refused to believe it. He thought that Rey must have done something to him, implanted images in his mind. That hadn't lasted long.

Because in the memory the girl had scrambled away from him, an expression of pure terror on her face. The same expression and movements Rey had displayed when she backed away from him after he hurt her.

And now she was hiding in the bathroom. And it didn't look like she was coming out anytime soon. Personally, Kylo thought she was being a tad overdramatic.

"Overdramatic?! You try having someone tell you that everything you thought you knew about yourself and life is wrong." Came Rey's enraged voice. Only then did Kylo realize she had been in his mind. Kylo was about to respond angrily when Rey continued. "And not only is it wrong, it turns out the life you were actually leading was something shocking, something you would have never dreamt possible. Something that might have been good, and yet ended in pain and trauma." Rey's voice began to crack towards the end of her sentence, and Kylo's anger melted away. Then he heard a new sound. A sound Kylo had become quite accustomed to hearing from the people he interrogated. But coming from Rey it sounded… wrong.

"Rey?" He called. No response, just the small, whimpering noises. "Rey!" He said again with more force. Still nothing. Worried now, Kylo closed his eyes, placing his hand on the doorknob, using the Force to slowly turn the gears, unlocking the door. When it was done, he threw the door open, and Rey came tumbling out. She must have been sitting leaning against the door.

Kylo looked down at Rey, sprawled across the floor, at his feet, and she stared up at him. Tears were flowing freely down her face now, and Kylo couldn't help but gaze at her in shock. Not under stress, not under threat, not under torture had Rey ever once snapped. Something about this had broken her, and that was something even Kylo hadn't been able to do.

And he didn't like it one bit. Without even thinking about it, Kylo extended his hand down to help her up. Rey's eyes dropped from his face to his outstretched hand, then back to his face. Kylo was about to pull back his hand, when, tentatively, Rey reached up and grabbed it. Kylo could feel his pulse quicken at the feeling of her warm hand in his.

What happened next was a surprise.

Kylo had expected Rey to let go of his hand once he pulled her off the ground. This was not what happened.

Kylo pulled her up, yes. What he didn't anticipate was how close it bring her to him. There was barely an inch of space between them now, a gap Kylo had to fight the temptation to bridge. Rey's hand remained enclosed in his, and she stared up at him, tears still silently streaming down her cheeks. Kylo raised his free hand to her face, and Rey flinched. Kylo paused for a moment, waiting for Rey's eyes to meet his, before he carefully placed his hand on her cheek, brushing away the tears with his thumb. Rey's grip on his hand tightened, and she squeezed her eyes shut as Kylo continued to wipe away the tears that were continuously flowing.

Rey's eyes suddenly opened, and without any warning, Rey bridged the gap between them, throwing herself into his arms the way a much younger version of her had done in the memory. And, just like in the memory, Kylo slowly wrapped his arms around her, as Rey cried into his chest. Kylo couldn't help but feel conflicted. He knew that his was wrong. Kylo was dark and with the First Order. Rey was light, part of the Rebellion, and a prisoner to boot. He tried to convince himself that he was only following Snoke's orders to befriend her, nothing more, but he knew he was lying to himself.

Because a growing part of him was enjoying this. That part never wanted to let Rey go, wanted to hold her close, to touch her, to kiss her. And as hard as he tried, Kylo couldn't convince himself that these emotions weren't real.

Suddenly, Rey pulled out of his arms, backing away a few steps. Kylo immediately felt the loss of her warmth. He watched as Rey wiped her face with her hands. Then she looked at him, but she once again wore a guarded expression.

"I'm sorry." She said, voice distant. "That was inappropriate of me." Kylo wanted to tell her that it was okay. He wanted to pull her back into his arms. But he could only force himself to nod stiffly. He watched as Rey brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Will you eat now?" He asked her. Rey seemed surprised by the question, but she nodded. "Good." He said, and forced himself to walk to the door, as much as he was dying to stay.

"Kylo?" He heard Rey's small voice call after him. He turned back to see Rey looking after him, biting at her lip.

"Yes?" He prompted her. She hesitated.

"We're going to figure this out, right?" Rey asked him, sounding wary. "I know I'm a prisoner and we're on opposite sides, but this is both of our pasts so-" Kylo silenced her with a look.

"Of course. I will do everything in my power to figure out what happened, for both of us." He promised. Rey looked relieved.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Kylo couldn't help but return it.

"You're welcome."

 **A/N - Ooh, looks like Rey finally put the pieces together, although it seems she had a bit of a meltdown in the process. On the other hand it looks like Kylo is starting to develop some... do I dare say it?... feelings for Rey. But will he act on them? And what will Kylo and Rey do now that they both know they share a past? Will there be any more flashbacks in the future? You tell me!**

 **Also, did anyone find the reference? No? Yeah, I thought not. But in case you do actually care, the scene is from a book called Forever in the Unfortunate Fairy Tale series. If anyone had read it, can you guess which scene? Let me know!**

 **Au revoir for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Welcome back to another chapter! Thanks for sticking with me! So last time Rey had a bit of breakdown, which ended in her being comforted by none other than our very own Kylo Ren. I think it's safe to say they've come quite a ways from being enemies. But will things go even further? Read on to find out!**

 **... and I just realized that sounded a lot like a movie trailer or a book summary. Apologies for that.**

 **bluejustice13: Yep! Don't worry, there will definitely be more Reylo, and we will definitely be looking into their pasts some more. Perhaps even in this chapter...**

 **lefty2u: Thanks, I appreciate it!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

Looking back, Rey was ashamed of herself. She was ashamed of how she had broken down. She was even more ashamed that she had sought comfort from Kylo Ren of all people.

It had been a few hours since Kylo Ren had left when Rey began to get bored. She also began to realize how filthy she was. And so she decided it was time to take a look at the shower in the bathroom.

The shower was a beautiful contraption, and Rey had never quite seen anything like it before. Sure, she bathed on Jakku, but that usually consisted of her pulling a rope that would dump a bucket of ice water on her. Then she would scrub at herself with the tiny bar of soap that had lasted her years. This was nothing like that.

Rey had stripped down and stepped inside, the tiled floor cool on her bare feet. She saw a handle and turned it, assuming it to be how you turned the shower on. At first the water was so cold she nearly jumped out of her skin, but the more she turned the handle the warmer the water became, until it was practically burning her skin. Rey was glad no one was around to see her use the shower for the first time. You would expect that someone who could pilot and repair almost any ship wouldn't be fascinated with simple technology such as a shower, but she was.

The shower filled with steam as Rey stood, eyes closed, under the hot water, relishing in the feeling of it. Then she noticed a few bottles in the corner. She picked up one at random and scanned it. Her eyes immediately fell upon a note attached to the bottle.

 _ **This is shampoo. It's soap for your hair.**_

The note was written with dark ink and elegant handwriting, and Rey had no doubt that it had been Kylo who left this note. She couldn't help but smile at the idea that Kylo had taken the time to make sure she was left with instructions.

 _No,_ she scolded herself, _Kylo Ren is the enemy. You may be in a fragile alliance with him now, but at the first opportunity he will turn you to the dark side._

Rey shook her head to try and clear it, turning her attention to washing herself. She used the Shampoo and another product called conditioner for her hair, and used body lotion to clean her skin.

Rey stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, feeling refreshed. She had left her clothes hanging in the bathroom. She would have to wash them later, though how she would do that she wasn't sure.

She strolled over to the closet door and opened it, greeted once again by the sight of dresses. Rey made a face; she really wasn't looking forward to having to wear one of these. Then she spotted a plastic container tucked into the corner of the closet. Rey pulled it out and glanced at the note on the lid.

 _ **In case the clothes the servants picked out aren't to your liking. Somehow I get the feeling they won't be.**_

 _ **~ KR**_

Rey couldn't help but smile. She could practically hear Kylo saying these words. She removed the lid of the container and was delighted to find stacks of shirts, tank tops, and most importantly, pants. It was all black, but that was to be expected. Besides, Rey would much rather have black casual clothes than one of those frilly red dresses.

She pulled on a pair of comfy black tights, and threw on a black tank top, followed by a black shirt overtop. Black, black, and more black.

Rey walked back to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. In these new clothes she looked like a true Sith apprentice, and it made her uneasy. Perhaps that had been the point. She clenched her jaw in determination. She wasn't going to let some new surroundings and new clothes make her forget who she was.

Rey had started to redo her hair in her normal three-bun style, when something stopped her. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but something felt wrong. She let go of her hair, allowing it to flow down her back. No, that wasn't right either. She stared into the mirror a while longer, before her hands began to move almost of their own accord, dividing her hair into three sections and… braiding it? Suddenly, the world went black.

 _Rey found herself in a small bedroom. She knew immediately she must be in another memory. The room was small, containing only a small bed, a desk, and a chair. On the bed sat a solitary stuffed animal. Upon closer examination Rey saw that it was a cat, with black stripes. Then Rey heard the sound of laughter. She spun around to see an open door on the other side of the room, light pouring out of it. It looked to be a bathroom. She entered the room and saw that she was correct. It was a small bathroom, with only a toilet, a sink, and a grimy mirror._

 _But in front of that mirror was her younger self and Kylo._

 _They looked to be a bit younger than in the last memory, and this time they were both wearing robes that marked them as Jedi-in-training. Rey knew they had to be at Luke Skywalker's academy. Young Rey was facing the mirror, running her hands through her loose hair, while young Kylo (or rather, Ben) leaned on the wall behind her, arms crossed, watching her._

" _I don't know if I can do it, Ben." Young Rey said. She looked uncertain of something. Young Kylo rolled his eyes, but he was smiling._

" _Come on, Rey. I just showed you." He told her. Young Rey bit her lip, before looking back up at Kylo._

" _Can you show me again?" She asked. "Please?" She made a puppy dog face. Kylo chuckled._

" _Alright, fine. One more time, then you're on your own." Kylo warned her. Young Rey just grinned, turning to face him. Young Kylo knelt down in front of her, and carefully pulled her hair over her right shoulder._

" _Okay, so you divide your hair into three sections, see?" Kylo explained, doing so as he spoke. "And then you kind of weave the hair in and out. Take the right section and cross it over middle, and then the left over the middle, and you keep alternating until you're done." Kylo had continued to braid young Rey's hair as he spoke, and she watched him in full concentration. Then Kylo released the hair, letting the braid come undone. "Got it?" He asked young Rey. She nodded._

" _I think so." Rey watched as her younger self slowly began to follow Kylo's example. "Right over middle, left over middle, right over middle, left over middle…" Young Rey said to herself as she continued to braid. Kylo was grinning as he watched her. Finally young Rey finished._

" _I'm done!" She exclaimed. Kylo chuckled._

" _Not quite." He told her. He grabbed a hair band from the counter and quickly secured the braid. "Now you're done." He told her. Young Rey spun back around to look at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, fingering her braid. She turned back to Kylo._

" _Thank you, Ben!" She said, hugging him. Kylo didn't hesitate before hugging her back this time._

" _Hey, you're the one that did that braid." He reminded her. Young Rey just shook her head with a smile._

" _Yeah, but you taught me." She pointed out. Her smile faded and Kylo looked at her with concern._

" _What's wrong?" He asked young Rey._

" _Nothing, it's just no one had taught me how to do anything with my hair before." Young Rey admitted. Kylo smiled._

" _Well, now you know how to braid." He paused for a moment, before his face lit up with an idea. "You know what, how about later I teach you something else? I know this cool three-bun style you might like." Young Rey grinned up at him._

" _Yes, please!" She said happily. Kylo smiled._

" _Okay, well, we'd better get to training. We don't want to upset Master Luke." Kylo told her. Young Rey nodded and together they walked out the door._

Rey awoke on the cold floor of the bathroom with Kylo kneeling beside her, shaking her. When their eyes met he breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Rey nodded. Kylo offered her a hand up, and she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Did you-" She started, but he interrupted her.

"Yes. I was coming back here when I started having the same vision I assume you were having just now. My only question is why now-" Kylo stopped short as his eyes fell upon her hair, which was hanging in a braid over her right shoulder. Then his eyes met hers again, and Rey blushed.

"I didn't know… it just felt like I should…" Rey trailed off, embarrassed, unable to explain. Kylo just shook his head.

"It's fine. In fact, I'm glad pieces of our memories are returning. It would seem that you braiding your hair triggered a flashback that we both experienced." Kylo explained. Rey raised an eyebrow.

"So then this could happen at any time? I mean, I could just get a drink of water and suddenly have a flashback to another time I drank water?" She asked him. Kylo frowned, clearly uncertain.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I believe that it would probably have to be something more profound than that. I assume you don't usually braid your hair?" He asked. Rey shook her head no.

"No, never. Or, well, I didn't think I ever had, but I guess I did." Rey said. After that they were both quiet for a moment. Rey realized that they were only inches apart, still standing in the bathroom. She looked down at the floor, unsure of what to do now.

Then she felt a tugging at her hair. She looked up to see Kylo deftly securing the end of her braid with a hair band.

"You forgot to tie it." He told her.

"Thanks." She responded.

"I was thinking that perhaps we should work to try and recall more of our past." Kylo said. Rey nodded.

"Yeah, definitely, but how? Try random activities until something triggers another flashback?" She asked.

"Well, the first time happened when you entered my mind. Perhaps if you allowed me to enter yours?" He suggested. Rey was about to respond when a realization hit her. She glared up at Kylo, who was still looking at her expectantly.

"What, so you can get the map to Luke Skywalker?" She asked angrily. Kylo blinked, seemingly taken aback.

"What? No-" He started, but Rey wasn't going to hear it.

"That's what you wanted all along, isn't it? That's why I'm still here. That's why I'm still alive." Now Rey was really mad.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I'm trying to do." Kylo said, sounding frustrated. "I want the same thing as you; to figure out our past."

"And I suppose if you get some work done for the First Order while you're at it that's just a bonus, right?" She asked coldly. Kylo just stared at her for a long time, expression unreadable.

"Where is this coming from?" He finally asked her. "Earlier you were allowing me to comfort you. I held you in my arms." Rey glared at the ground at this reminder.

"That was a mistake." She replied bitterly, not looking up. There was only silence for a minute. Finally, Kylo spoke again.

"A mistake? How so?" He asked, voice devoid of all emotion. She looked up and saw that his expression betrayed nothing either, as he waited for her response. Rey just shook her head. She turned away, but felt a hand grab her wrist, spinning her back around. She shot him a glare, but he only regarded her with the same, emotionless expression.

"You didn't answer the question." Kylo told her.

"Let go of me." She snapped back, irritated.

"Not until you answer the question." He replied firmly. Rey glared at him for a minute, before relenting.

"Fine. You wanna know why it was a mistake? Because you work for the First Order and I'm with the Resistance. You're dark, I'm light. I'm the prisoner, you're my keeper. And in that moment, I forgot about all of that." Rey admitted angrily.

"Are you happy now?" She asked, glaring up at him. Kylo didn't respond, didn't move. He seemed frozen in shock.

Rey tried to take advantage by attempting to pull her wrist out of his grasp, but his grip only tightened. She looked back up to find him staring intently at her.

"No, I'm not happy now. I am risking more than you can possibly imagine by helping you, by treating you as anything more than a prisoner. I should be trying to force information from your mind. I should be torturing you. But I'm not. Instead I gave you this room. Instead I am helping you figure out your past. And yet you act like you are the only one with these feelings. Don't you understand? I _always_ forget those things whenever I am around you, Rey." Kylo's voice had started out calm, but now he was letting his emotions show in his tone. She looked up at him and saw his expression was one of pain and desperation, as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Rey was shocked. Her emotions were running wild, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't get them back under control as she looked at Kylo. She didn't know how to respond, had no idea what to say. Feelings and common sense fought for control of her body. Her heart and mind were at war in this moment, and it was unclear which side would win.

Unfortunately, Kylo seemed to have had enough of the silence. He dropped her wrist and walked out the door. She heard the bedroom door close too, as Kylo left for good. Rey still stood in the bathroom, frozen. _What the hell had just happened?_

 **A/n - Ooh, looks like some emotions are coming out, along with another flashback. What will happen next time they meet? Will they talk about this encounter or pretend it never happened? And how about that cute little flashback? Will we ever know the extent of Kylo and Rey's intertwined past? You tell me!**

 **Ziajian for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hey, welcome back! We've made it to chapter 5! That should be a cause for celebration, right? No? Just me? Oh well.**

 **Anyway, last time things got a little deep, and some emotions came out. Let's see how things turn out!**

 **Enjoy!**

Kylo couldn't believe he'd been so idiotic. Why on earth would he confess those things to Rey? What could he possibly have been thinking?

But what concerned him most was that what he'd said had been completely true. He hadn't admitted it until that moment, but it was all true. He'd tried to convince himself it was an act, that he was just trying to follow Supreme Leader Snoke's orders, but it was a lie. Because Kylo should have been focusing on finding the map, pulling it from Rey's mind, even if Snoke had dismissed it as unimportant. He definitely shouldn't have been supplying her with material comforts such as beds and showers.

Nor should he have allowed himself to hold her when she was crying. Because in doing so new feelings had arisen within him, ones that Kylo wasn't familiar with.

Feelings that terrified him. Feelings for Rey.

Kylo raked his hands through his hair in frustration. He thought about the memory they had experienced. And then something hit him.

Kylo slowly got up, walking over to a dresser. He pulled open a drawer and recoiled at what he saw inside.

A solitary stuffed animal. A cat with black stripes.

He'd had it for years. He could never remember where he had gotten it, but for some reason he kept it. Even when he joined the First Order, he couldn't force himself to throw it away. Now he knew why.

The cat had belonged to Rey. Kylo didn't know how it had fallen in his hands, but he understood his attachment to it now. He pulled the animal out of the drawer, examining it. He wondered if he should bring it to Rey, but he decided against it. It wasn't like it was that important. He was tempted to to curl up with the stuffed animal. Kylo shook his head, shaking himself out of it.

He didn't understand why he was having these feelings, for Rey of all people. Yes, they had a past, that much was clear, but it was more than that. He felt connected to her in a way that was unimaginable.

And that connection was going to be his downfall. The dark side of Kylo still couldn't believe he had _lied_ to Supreme Leader Snoke. That side was disgusted at these newfound feelings. That side wanted him to eliminate the problem, eliminate Rey.

But Kylo had a light side too. A side that was growing stronger the more time he spent with Rey. That side wanted to embrace these feelings. That side wanted to protect Rey. That side wanted to run back to her and hold her, and then take her away from the First Order.

And that would be great, except Kylo also had common sense. Not to mention that although it was weakening, his dark side was still the most prominent part of him.

No, he couldn't be with Rey. She had said it herself; they were on opposite sides, and they always would be. Except… what if they didn't have to be? He knew that Supreme Leader Snoke _did_ want Rey to join the First Order. And with his knowledge of her, Kylo was just the person for that job. Which meant he would need to start training Rey. And maybe, just maybe, Kylo could turn Rey to the dark side.

And then no one could stand in their way.

* * *

Despite the comfort of her bed, it seemed impossible for Rey to sleep. She tossed and turned. She tried sleeping with the covers on, and tried with them off. She adjusted her pillows. She curled into various positions. But nothing worked. Rey couldn't sleep. And when you can't sleep, you have lots of time to think. And thinking ultimately lead Rey back to Kylo Ren. More specifically, their confrontation earlier.

She kept replaying his words over and over in her head.

 _Don't you understand?_ He had asked her. _I_ always _forget those things when I'm around you, Rey._

Just thinking of those words made her heart beat faster. She wondered what he meant by that. Did he… did he have feelings for her? No. He couldn't possibly. But what if…?

Rey forced herself to stop. Pondering was not going to help anything. But even so, her thoughts kept drifting back to Kylo. Something had been different in that moment. Kylo had finally let all of his walls down. He had finally let her in. But then just as quickly the walls went back up again.

Rey really, really hated those walls. She had a feeling that if Kylo would just let those walls down, he would be good. Not a murderer, not a Sith. Maybe he'd even be a Jedi. But he was intent on being evil, desperate to live up to Darth Vader's legacy. There was no changing that.

Or at least that's what Rey told herself.

Because the idea of a good Kylo Ren was too tempting. Because if Rey was completely honest with herself, she had feelings for Kylo.

It was demented, she knew. It was stupid, and dangerous, and a million other things. But among those million other things it also felt right, somehow. If things were different, if Kylo were good, then perhaps they could lead a life together. But as long as he was dark, that would never be a possibility. Unless… what if she could bring Kylo back to the light? She knew he still had good in him. He had practically said it himself when he talked earlier about how he should be torturing her instead of providing her with comforts such as beds and pillows, even if they weren't helping her get to sleep.

At that moment she made up her mind; she was going to bring Kylo back to the light, even if she had to drag his ass to the Resistance. Rey smiled to herself, content with her decision.

Now she just needed to get to sleep. After tossing and turning for another half an hour, she realized what was wrong; what she needed right now wasn't something fluffy and comfortable. She needed something familiar. On Jakku she had slept in what she had suspected had been a storage closet of some sort; it was the only part of the abandoned shipwreck that could be completely closed off from the environment.

Rey's eyes drifted over towards the door that she knew was the closet. It wouldn't be the same, but maybe it would be close enough. She picked up her pillow, grabbed her blanket, and headed towards the closet.

A few minutes later, Rey was lying on the floor, blanket over her, pillow under her. The closet was a decent size. It was long enough for her to stretch out at least, and it was wide enough so that she didn't have to sleep underneath the hanging clothes. The floor was cool, but Rey didn't mind. The floor on the ship had been freezing, and the cold created another feeling of familiarity. Content, Rey drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Rey opened her eyes sleepily, and saw Kylo staring down at her in shock.

"I _was_ sleeping." She grumbled.

"In the closet?" Kylo asked, raising an eyebrow. Rey just shrugged. Kylo sighed. "I give you a nice, comfy bed, and then you go and sleep on the floor of the closet. Unbelievable." Rey avoided his gaze, embarrassed. She supposed it was stupid. She closed her eyes and rolled over. She wasn't in the mood to be awake right now.

Unfortunately, Kylo didn't give her a choice in that. She felt him shake her shoulders.

"Wake up." He told her. "It's time for training." At that Rey's eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Excuse me?" She asked, startled. She had to have heard him wrong.

"You heard me. Training. Now get up." He told her. She only stared at him. "Well, come on." He urged her. Rey just shook her head.

"No." She said quietly. Kylo looked at her with confusion.

"Excuse me?" He asked her, clearly believing, just as she had, that he had heard wrong.

"You heard me." She said, repeating his words. "I said no. You are not training me." She told him. And she meant it. Did he really think she'd just go along with this? Because she knew that this was just part of his plan to eventually turn her to the dark side.

"You think I'm trying to trick you into coming to the dark side." Kylo stated. Rey just glared at him from the floor.

"That is the plan, isn't it?" She retorted. Kylo was silent, dropping his gaze from hers, avoiding eye contact. Rey just sighed, standing up and brushing herself off. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, and her hair still hung in it's braid. Surprisingly, it hadn't managed to dislodge itself in the night.

Rey tried to step around Kylo to the door, but he moved, blocking her path. Annoyed, Rey tried to step around the other side, but once again Kylo followed her movements. She glared up at Kylo.

"Having trouble?" He asked with a smirk.

"Could that be any more childish?" Rey asked in reply. Kylo just shrugged.

"I could be using the force to keep you in place. But I'm not." He pointed out.

"What, you think I should be applauding you for being _a decent human being?"_ Rey asked, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I don't think so."

She tried to dodge around him again, but Kylo threw out an arm and caught her by the waist.

"Oh no you don't." He told her. "Neither of us are leaving this closet until you agree to train." Rey gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Don't hold your breath." She told him. Kylo just shrugged, releasing her.

"I've got all the time in the world." He replied. Kylo then kicked the door shut, plunging them into darkness.

* * *

It took a little while for Rey's eyes to adjust again to the darkness. When they did she could make out Kylo sitting with his back against the closet door, blocking the only way out.

She had retreated back into the far corner of the closet, as far away from Kylo as she could get. There she stayed, trying to forget that Kylo was there.

It was easier said than done. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time, and it made it impossible to relax. Rey refused to let it show, however, and so she stretched out on the floor, pulling her blanket over her and closing her eyes, giving the impression that she was going back to sleep. She allowed her body to relax. She had only been laying down for a minute when Kylo spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you that pretending to sleep won't work with me?" Came Kylo's frustrated voice.

"I'm not pretending to sleep." Rey responded, not bothering to move.

"Then what are you doing?" Kylo asked irritably.

"I'm resting." She replied simply. "You might want to try it since apparently we're going to be here a while." She added. _Or at least until you let me out,_ she thought. Kylo had said that he had all the time in the world, but she knew that was a lie. Surely Kylo had other duties. _Probably involving torturing small children and animals,_ she thought bitterly.

"Ah yes, because _that's_ how I spend all of my time." Came Kylo's voice. Rey's eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Stay the hell out of my head." She practically growled at him. Kylo didn't respond. She watched as he got up and walked over to her. She glared up at him as he stood over her. She knew he was trying to scare her, but she wasn't going to let herself be intimidated. Then he surprised her by sitting down next to her. Rey was taken aback and immediately scooched over so she was in the far back corner. Kylo gave her a bemused look.

"Scared, Rey?" He asked mockingly.

"Of you? Not a chance." She replied.

"Then why did you back away?" He asked her. Rey didn't respond. "I don't happen to make you… uncomfortable, do I?" Rey looked over and saw Kylo was trying to hide a smirk. Rey glared at him.

"No." She responded curtly. It was a lie. Kylo did make her uncomfortable, but not for the reasons one might expect.

"Really?" Kylo asked. "So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" While he spoke he slid over so he was sitting next to her again. He was so close that their arms were touching, and Rey had to do her best not to press herself into the wall in an attempt to get away.

"Not at all." Rey said, but her voice was strained. She was doing her best to keep her discomfort from showing. She hated being trapped, and she most certainly was trapped right now. There was a wall on her right and Kylo on her left. Nowhere to hide, nowhere to flee to.

"Are you sure?" Kylo asked. "You look just a tad uncomfortable." Rey gritted her teeth. She refused to look at him, but she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"No. I'm perfectly fine, thanks." Rey replied. This time her voice was even.

"Okay then." Kylo sounded doubtful. "As long as you're sure." Rey rolled her eyes.

And then Kylo slid his arm around her. Rey automatically stiffened, startled by the sudden weight around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, that's not a problem is it?" She looked over at Kylo, who was looking back at her with an expression of pure innocence. She forced a smile.

"Not at all." She replied. Kylo just chuckled, pulling her closer to him. Rey tried to force herself to relax, tried to force herself to think about anything other than how close she was to Kylo. He was literally right next to her. They were pressed up against each other, side by side. And now he had his arm around her.

"Why won't you let me train you, Rey?" Kylo asked her, voice soft. Rey rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm not an idiot. I know you want to turn me to the dark side, and I know this has to be part of your plan. It would be a good plan too, if I was stupid enough to fall for it. Trick me into learning something dark, and then _bam,_ mission accomplished." Rey replied. Kylo was quiet for a moment.

"What if I swear never to teach you anything dark unless you ask me to?" He asked her. Rey snorted.

"What good is your word, Kylo? You're a Sith, part of the First Order. You're on the dark side. Your word means nothing." Rey told him.

"Oh come on, don't you trust me?" He asked her with a smile.

"Not in the slightest." Rey replied, but she was smiling as well.

They were both silent for a couple minutes, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Rey was still painfully aware of Kylo's close proximity to her, but she had decided to stop caring. Because honestly, she was enjoying this. She shouldn't be, but she was. So she ignored the voices in her head screaming at her to stop and leaned her head on Kylo's shoulder. He stiffened for a moment, but then she felt him relax, and he rested his head on top of hers. And there they sat together, until Kylo spoke again.

"You know I wouldn't try to trick you." He said softly. Rey sighed.

"I want to believe you," She admitted. "But part of me still worries that all of this part of a bigger plan to get the information out of me and turn me to the dark side." Kylo was quiet for a moment.

"I understand that, I suppose. But I really would like to train you. And I want you to trust me." He thought for a moment. "What can I do to make you trust me?" He asked her.

Rey was taken aback at the question. However, she didn't hesitate before delivering her response.

"Set me free." She replied quietly. Kylo laughed.

"No way. I told you you weren't leaving this closet until you agreed to train, and I can't very well go back on that now." Rey was quiet. Clearly Kylo had misunderstood her. She hadn't been talking about the closet.

"...But that's not what you were talking about, is it?" Kylo continued. He sounded wary, and almost a little remained silent. "Rey?" Kylo used his free hand to move her head so she was forced to look at him, into his eyes. His palm was warm on her cheek. "What did you mean?"

"You know what I meant." Rey responded quietly. Kylo opened his mouth to respond, then realization flashed through his eyes, and he dropped his hand from her face.

"You have to know that's not an option by now." He told her. Rey just shrugged.

"Why?" She asked him. Kylo looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"You have to ask why?" Kylo asked, clearly startled. "How would we escape, Rey? Even if we managed to get out of Starkiller base, how would we get off the planet? The ships are extremely guarded. And even if we managed to steal a ship and get away, the First Order has spies on every planet. There's no way out." This might have brought Rey down if she hadn't expected that answer. But what mattered was what Kylo _hadn't_ said. Rey turned her head to try and hide her smile, but Kylo spotted it.

"Are you _smiling_?" He asked her, astonished. Rey looked back at him. "What could possibly be amusing about that?" This made Rey grin wider.

"Well Kylo, I have to say that you gave me a very good list of reasons why we can't escape." Kylo looked at her.

"Yeah. So?" He asked her, sounding impatient.

"So, in that entire list of reasons why you couldn't help me escape, not one of those reasons was because you were loyal to the First Order."

 **A/N - Uh oh, looks like Kylo's loyalty might not be as strong as it seems! How will he react to what Rey said? Is this a sign that Kylo is becoming good? You tell me!**

 **Sayonara for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hey, welcome back for yet another chapter! So last time Rey sort of put Kylo's loyalty into question. Now let's see how he reacts!**

 **bluejustice13: I guess so! We'll have to see what happens next!**

 **lefty2u: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Girlwith100names: Haha yeah the closet scene was definitely fun to write! As for reading more, well, here you are!**

 **Enjoy!**

"So, in that entire list of reasons why you can't help me escape, not one of those reasons was because you were loyal to the First Order." Kylo's heart stopped at Rey's words.

And then he quickly pulled away from her, stumbling to his feet. Rey's grin disappeared from her face to be replaced by a look of concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Kylo didn't reply. His mind was racing.

Because Rey was right. When he was explaining to her why they couldn't escape, not once had his loyalty to the First Order crossed his mind.

And now his dark side was going to make him pay for it. Pain shot through his head and Kylo dropped to the ground, clutching his head. He was dimly aware of Rey running to him, but he was too busy trying to block the voices screaming inside his head.

 _You are dark. You are loyal to the First Order. What this girl says means nothing. She means nothing,_ his dark side was saying.

 _That's not true,_ came a small voice that he recognized as his light side. _You're not all dark. And Rey does matter._ Kylo tried to listen to what the light was saying, but then suddenly the dark was drowning it out.

 _No! You are dark! You cannot change! The feelings for this girl are an illusion! An illusion you cannot afford,_ the dark screamed. _You know what you need to do. Eliminate the problem._

And suddenly Kylo was back to reality. He was relieved, until he realized what he was doing. He had his hand outstretched, and he had frozen Rey in place with the Force.

She was choking. _He_ was choking her. Rey looked at him with an expression of pure terror as she coughed and choked.

 _Finish it!_ His dark side demanded. And Kylo was about to do just that when his light side came back full force.

 _No!_ It screamed. In that moment his light side overpowered the darkness and Kylo dropped his hand.

Rey slid to the ground, coughing. Kylo knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her anxiously. His hands flitted around, wanting to touch her, to help, but uncertain of his reception. Rey only held up a finger as a signal to wait while she continued to cough. When she finally recovered, she looked up at him with a weak smile.

"Some way to gain my trust." She joked. Kylo couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't believe she was making a joke after he'd nearly killed her.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "Truly. It's just that my mind… the two sides…" He trailed off, unable to explain. Rey just nodded in understanding.

"It's okay. I get it. The dark side and the light, fighting in your head." Rey smiled. "It makes me happy to know that there's light in you, but I hate that it's causing you pain." She told him. Kylo didn't respond for a moment, unsure what to say.

"If there's any way I can make it up to you, _besides_ setting you free, just name it." He said finally. He watched as Rey considered for a moment.

"Well, I know you can't let me go, but is it possible for me to get out of the cell?" She asked him. Kylo shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to take you anywhere unless it's for training purposes." Kylo told her. Rey sighed in frustration. After a few moments she spoke again.

"Do you promise, do you _swear_ that you won't teach me anything dark?" Rey asked him. Kylo smiled.

"I swear on my life, I will not teach you anything dark." He promised. Rey still looked doubtful.

"Swear on something else. Something more important than your life." She told him. Kylo thought for a moment. Currently there was only one thing, one _person_ that mattered to him more than his life, and she was sitting beside him.

"I swear on us." He said. Rey blinked in surprise. "I swear on our past and present. I swear on young Rey and young Ben. I swear on present Rey and on current Kylo. Is that good enough for you?" He asked Rey, looking straight into her eyes. For once she seemed at a loss for words, simply nodding. Kylo smiled.

"It's settled then. We'll begin training tomorrow." He told her. Rey only nodded again. Feeling satisfied, Kylo exited the closet and then the room, excited at the prospect of finally getting to train Rey.

* * *

Rey had no idea what had just happened.

As she lay on her bed, she thought back to earlier. Everything had been fine until she pointed out that Kylo hadn't cited his loyalty to the First Order as a reason for not escaping. Clearly that had been the wrong thing to say, because Kylo had immediately stumbled away from her.

And then he collapsed to the ground. Rey ran to him, but as soon as she laid a hand on his shoulder he suddenly sprang back up, and before she knew what was happening, she was frozen and couldn't breathe. Kylo was using the Force to choke the life out of her. Just thinking of how dark his expression had been made her shiver; there hadn't been a fragment of light in his eyes. Until his face started to twitch and contort, and she witnessed the light fighting its way back.

And then suddenly she could breathe again. Rey coughed, sliding to the ground. Kylo was immediately there, crouching beside her, eyes filled with anguish and worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, sounding more afraid than she had ever heard before. She held up a finger as she continued to cough, signaling him to wait. When she finally had her breath back she looked up at him with the best smile she could manage.

"Some way to gain my trust." She joked. Kylo laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Truly. It's just that my mind… the two sides…" He trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words. Rey just nodded.

"It's okay. I get it. The dark side and the light, fighting in your head." She smiled. "It makes me happy to know that there's light in you, but I hate that it's causing you pain." She told him. Kylo was silent at that.

"If there's any way I can make it up to you, _besides_ setting you free, just name it." He finally said. Rey was a little taken aback at the question, and she had to think for a moment. What did she want?

"Well," She began. "I know you can't let me go, but is it possible for me to get out of the cell?" She looked up at him eagerly. While her room was nice, she still would like to get out every once in awhile.

"I'm not allowed to take you anywhere unless it's for training purposes." Kylo told her, giving her an apologetic look. Rey sighed in frustration. She was dying to get out of here. But maybe… maybe training wouldn't be a bad thing to do? She knew she had a strong connection with the Force, but she knew nothing else. And she felt that perhaps she could trust Kylo now.

"Do you promise, do you _swear_ that you won't teach me anything dark?" Rey asked Kylo finally. His eyes lit up.

"I swear on my life, I will not teach you anything dark." He promised her. Rey wasn't convinced yet though.

"Swear on something else. Something more important than your life." She told him. _Swear on something I can trust._ Kylo considered for a moment.

"I swear on us." He said. Rey blinked in surprise. "I swear on our past and present. I swear on young Rey and young Ben. I swear on present Rey and on current Kylo. Is that good enough for you?" His eyes were locked on hers and she felt almost that they were peering into her soul. She couldn't speak, only nodded.

"It's settled then. We'll begin training tomorrow." Kylo said with a smile. Rey could only nod once more, and then Kylo left her.

She was jolted back to the present by the sound of a droid bringing her her food. She ate it obediently, knowing Kylo would find out if she didn't. And then she lay back on the bed. _His_ bed. She still couldn't push that fact out of her mind. So she retreated once again to the closet, where she curled back up with the pillow and blanket and fell asleep in the comfortable familiarity of the small, dark space.

* * *

When Rey awoke she immediately noticed something was different. The closet door was cracked, whereas she distinctly remembered closing it completely. Cautiously she approached the door, and she inched it open. Seeing no one in the room, she stepped out.

And then she saw him. Kylo was lying on the bed, fast asleep. She had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling.

He was lying on his stomach, head turned towards her. His arms were underneath his pillow. Rey couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. For once he wasn't frowning or hiding his feelings behind a fake smile. He looked angelic. _How could anyone like that possibly be bad?_ Rey pondered. But she already had her answer; Kylo wasn't bad. Not completely, otherwise she would be dead. In fact, the majority of his actions toward her had been kind, teasing, and gentle. Certainly those weren't behaviours a Sith of the First Order was supposed to display. As she watched, Kylo smiled in his sleep. She was dying to know what he was dreaming about, but she refused to invade his privacy. Instead, she went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but chuckle. She had a serious case of bedhead. She opened a drawer and found a hairbrush, and she began to brush her hair. Once she had brushed it out nicely, she re-braided it. However, when she reached for a hair band, it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Came a voice. She spun around to see Kylo leaning against the doorframe, holding her hair band in his right hand. Rey rolled her eyes.

"Yes, actually." She replied, and made a grab for it, but Kylo moved it out of the way.

"This is the first part of your training," He told her. "I want to see how much you can already do. I want you to try and use the Force to try and pull this from my hand." Hardly had Kylo finished the sentence when Rey concentrated briefly and the hair band shot into her hand. Kylo's eyebrows raised in what looked to be both surprise and admiration.

"Well, it's safe to say you're very strong with the Force. Clearly you retain some of your training from your childhood." Kylo said. Rey just smiled, quickly securing the end of her braid with the hair tie.

"Why were you sleeping in here?" She asked him. Kylo shrugged.

"The room I was staying in belonged to an officer on shore leave. He returned yesterday. I couldn't find another room, and I guessed you would be sleeping in the closet again, so I decided to sleep in my own bed." He explained. Right. Rey often forgot that she was living in Kylo's quarters.

"So," Kylo said brightly. "Are you ready for training?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure. Training, woohoo." She replied unenthusiastically. Kylo just smiled.

"I promise it's not that bad. Besides, I'll only be teaching you some simple practices today." Rey frowned at this. _Simple_ sounded like something that could be done here.

"I thought you said I was getting out of the cell." Kylo rolled his eyes. She'd never seen him this excited or playful.

"A cell, Rey?" He asked her disdainfully. Rey shrugged. A prison was a prison, no matter how nice it was. "And also, as I was about to show you, we _will_ be leaving the room." Kylo quickly donned his helmet. Rey scowled inwardly. She hated that thing.

"Follow me." Kylo said, and he led her out the door.

 **A/N - So that was some pretty intense conflict in Kylo's head, huh? Also it looks like our favourite force-users are going to be training together! How will that turn out? Will Kylo try and trick Rey or will he keep his word? You tell me!**

 **Adios for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Welcome back! So our favourite force-users are on their way to train! And training opens up plenty of opportunities for romance...**

 **lefty2u: Thanks again!**

 **For everyone: I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. You guys are all so amazing and you really motivate me to keep writing. That being said, if you have any suggestions, theories, or opinions on the story I'd love to hear them, so please review!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Kylo led her down a maze of hallways and corridors, until he finally stopped in front of a plain, unmarked, black door. He pushed it open and stood back. Rey peered inside, but could make out no details of the room. It was completely dark.

"What is it?" Rey asked nervously.

"It's a meditation room." Kylo replied. His voice was distorted by the mask. "Nothing to be afraid of." He told her, sounding bemused. Rey shot him a glare, and she strolled into the dark room without another thought. She felt Kylo follow her, and the door closed. Once again, they were in total darkness together.

Except this time Rey's eyes never adjusted. The room remained pitch black. She was unable to see Kylo, the door, or anything about the room. No walls, no furniture, nothing.

"Are you ready for your first task?" Came Kylo's voice. Rey was surprised to hear that it was his normal voice. He must have taken his mask off. Rey spun around, trying to pinpoint him in the darkness.

"Where are you?" She asked. "I can't see a thing."

"That's the point," Kylo replied from somewhere off to her left. "You're not supposed to use your eyes, but focus on the Force. And so for your first task, you must find me."

"Find you?" Rey asked startled. "How?" No reply. _Alright, the Force it is._

Rey reached out with her mind, searching for Kylo's familiar energy. After a minute, she found him. Now she just needed to get to him physically. He seemed to be somewhere to her right? Rey wasn't sure. She opened her eyes and walked to the right, until she came in contact with a wall. Rey huffed in frustration, but resolved to try again.

Finding Kylo's mind again was easy. This time she didn't bother to open her eyes, but let the Force guide her feet. She didn't know where she was going, and she prayed that she wouldn't run face first into a wall. But something have her the feeling she wouldn't. She could feel herself getting closer and closer and then-

"Hey!" Rey complained. "You're moving! I can feel it!" She heard Kylo chuckle, but he didn't speak. She was tempted to turn in the direction of his voice, but instinct stopped her. _That wasn't right_. Once again she allowed the Force to guide her. She could feel Kylo moving around, but she continued to pursue him. She could feel herself getting close again, and before Kylo could avoid her again she sprinted forward with the intention of grabbing his arm, but she overshot and crashed into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Rey hit the ground first, and Kylo came down on top of her, knocking the breath out of her. Looking up she could make out his facial features. Kylo stared into her eyes. Neither of them moved. Rey could feel Kylo's body laid lightly on top of hers, their legs intertwined. It wasn't uncomfortable, however, but the opposite.

Slowly, Kylo brought a hand up to her face, and Rey inhaled sharply as he brushed it across her face, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Rey could only nod slightly. If she had been herself she might have made a comment about how she would be fine as soon as he got off of her, but currently she was hypnotized by Kylo's intense gaze. Her heart was beating faster and faster, and she prayed that Kylo couldn't feel it. She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen here.

Finally, Kylo pulled himself off of her. Rey felt the immediate loss of his warmth. She felt… disappointed. Kylo offered her a hand up, and she took it.

"Well, I'd say that went well." Kylo said lightly. "It didn't take you very long to begin to trust the Force to guide you. That's good." Rey tried to be pleased with herself, but she couldn't.

"What next?" She asked him. Kylo considered for a moment. The longer they were in the darkness, the more her eyes adjusted, and it became easier and easier to see Kylo.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I thought it would take longer, but you picked that up very easily. I'd like to stick to my lesson plan," Rey had to keep herself from laughing at 'lesson plan'. "So I don't want to do anything more today." He finished. Rey nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Back to the room I guess?" She asked him, trying to hide her distaste for the idea. Kylo regarded her with a smirk.

"Somehow I get the feeling that idea doesn't appeal to you." He said. Rey shrugged, not bothering to hide it any more.

"It gets boring in there." She admitted. "There's not much to do, honestly." Kylo looked confused.

"There are some books in there." He told her.

"Books on the history of the First Order, the Galactic Empire, and the Dark Side." Rey pointed out. Kylo just smiled with a shrug.

"What kind of things do you like to read?" He asked her. Rey shrugged.

"I don't read all that much." She replied. "Not much to read on Jakku." _Where you put me,_ she thought. Even though she didn't say it, Kylo seemed to sense her unspoken thoughts, and he tensed slightly.

"I was hoping that perhaps today we might experience a flashback." He said. "Maybe to training together, or something like that."

"I had my hopes about that too." Rey admitted. They were both quiet for a moment.

"We'd better get you back to the room." Kylo said finally. Rey nodded, and she followed him out the door.

When they got back to the room, Rey thought that Kylo was probably going to leave as soon as she was inside. She was surprised when he followed her inside, placing his helmet on the bedside table. He caught her startled look.

"No other rooms have opened up yet," He explained. "So I will be staying here again tonight, and possibly many nights afterward. Is that alright?" He asked her. Rey shrugged.

"It's your room." She replied, as she had before.

"Yes, but if it makes you uncomfortable, then I would like to know." Kylo said. Rey snorted.

"You don't make me uncomfortable." She told him. Kylo smirked.

"Really? Because earlier it seemed as if you were getting just a tad uncomfortable." He teased her. Ah, yes. Rey remembered how in the closet he had intentionally gotten as close as he could to make her uncomfortable.

"I wasn't uncomfortable at all." She lied. She had been _extremely_ uncomfortable. But not because of him. Because of the fact that she had been _enjoying_ it. Kylo grinned.

"So you're saying that if I resumed those activities you would be fine?" He asked her innocently. Rey rolled her eyes.

"For a Sith and a First Order officer, you are extremely immature." She told him. She thought he might scowl at this, but he just chuckled and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After a minute she could hear the shower running.

Rey walked over to the bookshelf. She pulled out a book at random, and started flipping through it. Sure enough, it was on the First Order. She replaced it and continued searching through the bookshelf for something interesting. Finally, something caught her eye. There was a book on the bottom shelf that looked out place. It was untitled, and the cover was a simple grey colour. Curious, she pulled it out. What happened next, she hadn't expected.

As soon as she pulled the book out, the bookshelf swung open to reveal a dark staircase leading down. Rey stared at it. _A hidden staircase behind a bookshelf? How more cliche can you get?_ Rey thought, but she was curious. With one last glance towards the bathroom door, she began her descent down the stairs.

The stairs were dark and winding, and as she continued down Rey became increasingly nervous. She didn't know what was at the bottom, but it must be important for Kylo to hide it behind a bookshelf. Suddenly Rey recalled that Kylo was, in fact, in the shower upstairs. At that she quickened her pace. She wanted to get back before he got out.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner, Rey found herself in a small, dark room. She groped at the walls and found a light switch. When the lights came on, what Rey saw made her gasp.

Sitting on a pedestal was a deformed skull. But not just any skull. Even Rey, who had spent her entire life on Jakku, was easily able to recognize the helmet of the famous Darth Vader. _How in the galaxy had Kylo managed to get his hands on this?_

"It was rather easy, actually." Rey spun around to see Kylo standing only a few feet away. His hair was still wet from his shower. She was so startled that she didn't question the fact that he had read her thoughts. He nodded at the skull. "He was my grandfather, after all." Rey gaped at him audibly.

"You're… you're joking." She stuttered. "Darth Vader isn't… he couldn't be…" Kylo raised an eyebrow.

"You really didn't know?" He asked, sounding surprised. Rey shook her head.

"But that would mean… is Luke Skywalker your… father?" She asked, stunned. At this Kylo laughed.

"Oh no, he's my Uncle. Leia Skywalker is my connection to Darth Vader." He explained. Rey was surprised at how conversational he was being about it. She had been worried that he would be mad at her for finding his secret room. Then a realization hit her.

"Wait, that means _Han Solo_ is your father?" Rey asked in disbelief. Kylo cast his gaze towards the ground.

"He is the man who helped provide me with life, yes." He replied, voice slightly bitter.

"You said he would have disappointed me." Rey recalled. "When you were interrogating me." Kylo just shrugged, not meeting her gaze. Clearly his father was a touchy subject.

Rey turned back to look at the skull. She couldn't believe it. She had heard the legends about Vader, and here Kylo just casually had his skull laying around. No, not casually. It was carefully placed on the pedestal. Almost as if it were something to be worshipped.

"Why do you have this?" Rey asked, curious.

"I come down here to help remind myself of who I am. The power of the dark side." He said by way of answering. Rey had to keep herself from jumping. His voice was much closer; he was just over her shoulder.

"The dark side isn't who you are." Rey told Kylo, not looking back at him.

"You're wrong." Came his voice. She could feel his breath in her ear. She just shook her head.

"Besides, why would you use the skull of Vader to remind you of the power of the dark side?" She asked.

"Darth Vader was the greatest and most powerful Sith Lord that ever lived." Kylo replied matter-of-factly.

"But he turned good in the end." Rey pointed out. "He saved his son, he killed the Emperor." She could feel Kylo stiffen.

"He made a mistake. It was a fatal one." Kylo replied, voice devoid of emotion. She was tempted to turn to see his expression, but he was already so close to her, and that would bring her even closer to him, and Rey wasn't sure she could handle that.

"He made a mistake in saving someone he loved?" Rey asked skeptically. Kylo didn't reply, and she smiled. _Gotcha._

"I think perhaps it's time for us to go back upstairs." Kylo said finally. She felt him back away, and she was finally able to turn around. He gestured for her to start up the stairs first. She complied silently, starting up the stairwell without a word. She felt Kylo follow. They were about halfway up the stairs when Rey slipped on a step. Time slowed down as she felt herself falling backwards, feet leaving the steps. And then suddenly her fall stopped. She looked up to see that Kylo had caught her, and was holding her bridal-style, just as he had before. His eyes met hers and she saw him smirk.

"You certainly are clumsy today, aren't you?" He teased her, no doubt referring to their crash during training. Rey just laughed, blushing slightly.

"Thanks." She said, and he smiled. "You can put me down now." She told him. Kylo pretended to consiser.

"I don't know... I mean what with all of your accidents today it might be best if I carry you the rest of the way." He remarked. Rey hit her fists on his chest playfully.

"Kylo Ren, you put me down right now, or I'll... I'll..." She trailed off as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'll what? Fall on me? Maybe tackle me off a bridge this time?" He teased. Not having a response, Rey just huffed, and allowed him to carry her the rest of the way up the stairs.

When they made it to the top of the stairs, Kylo gently set her down and she stepped aside, and Kylo brushed past her, closing the book shelf door and replacing the book that had activated it.

"You know, you really should've chosen a different book to activate your hidden door." Rey said. Kylo looked back at her, eyebrow raised.

"Is that so?" He replied.

"If you had used, say, "A Brief History of the First Order", no one would have touched it. Instead, you used the only book that actually looked like it might've been interesting." She told him. Kylo chuckled at this.

"Ah yes, my bad. I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time I build a secret passageway." He replied sarcastically. Rey laughed. She was often surprised by moments like this. Kylo, it seemed, was secretly funny.

"I have to go," Kylo told her. "But I'll be back later this evening. Can you survive until then, or will you die of boredom?" He asked her with a smile.

"I dunno," Rey replied with a shrug. "It's entirely possible, I suppose." Kylo just chuckled.

"I'll see you later, Rey." He said, before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

The rest of the day passed in routine boredom. While she didn't die, she would have given anything for something fun to do. Eventually, she ended up reading a book on the First Order as she reclined on the bed. But the book was boring and slow, and Rey's eyes began to close until she was fast asleep.

 **A/N - So _that's_ where Kylo keeps Darth Vader's skull! But seriously, what a cliche secret passageway. Behind a bookshelf? So overdone. But what about their little moment in training? So close to a kiss! Will there be any other moments like that? What will happen next in training? You tell me!**

 **Aloha for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Happy Easter guys, and welcome back to another chapter! So last time our couple had quite an interesting time in training. Not to mention Rey discovering Darth Vader's skull. Let's see what else the future holds for our favourite Force-users!**

"Supreme Leader." Kylo said, acknowledging the hologram that he knelt before.

"Tell me, Kylo Ren," Snoke said. "How fares the scavenger?"

"I believe I am steadily gaining her trust." Kylo replied. "She has allowed me to begin training her."

"Ah yes, about that," Snoke began, and Kylo became suddenly nervous. "We have been unable to track the Resistance. So I have decided to train this girl myself. I will turn her to the dark side, and I will retrieve the map to Luke Skywalker." Kylo felt his blood run cold.

"You are not satisfied with my work?" He asked, doing his best to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Your work is perfectly acceptable, but I would like to speed up this process. It will be easiest if I take over." Snoke replied.

"What will you do to her?" Kylo asked, trying to act like it didn't bother him. The hologram smiled wickedly.

"Whatever it takes. You have been spoiling the girl, Kylo Ren. I will show her pain, I will show her the power of the dark side." That meant torture. Rey would be tortured until she joined the First Order. Her light spirit would be crushed. Kylo wasn't at all comfortable with that.

"When will this commence?" He asked. Snoke considered.

"The day after tomorrow." He responded. "Enjoy your last day with your apprentice. You are dismissed." Snoke told him.

Kylo walked back to his room he shared with Rey, heart pounding. He was torn on what to do. Snoke was going to hurt Rey. Kylo couldn't stand that thought. He didn't want anyone to hurt Rey, ever. Kylo knew firsthand what kinds of things Snoke would do to her, and it wasn't pleasant.

He stopped outside of the bedroom door. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, ready to confront Rey.

What he saw made him sigh in relief. Rey was fast asleep on the bed, her limp hand still clutching a copy of _A Brief History of the First Order._ He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. A peace that Snoke would destroy. His smile disappeared at that thought.

Kylo ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't let Snoke torture her. He just couldn't. So what was he to do?

 _It's okay,_ he told himself. _You've got another day. You can figure this out._

His eyes landed on Rey again. Perhaps she had ideas. He resolved to tell her. But not now; he didn't want to wake her. He would tell her in the morning. But for now…

He strolled over to the bed. He still had to sleep somewhere, so he cautiously slid under the covers, laying down on his back next to Rey. He was careful not to touch her, though the temptation was overwhelming.

Kylo stared up at the ceiling, trying to relax enough to fall asleep. However, it was impossible. He could sense Rey's presence beside him, and he found he couldn't distract himself from that fact.

And then Rey moved in her sleep. Kylo tensed, believing for a moment she was waking. Thankfully, she did not awaken, instead just turning over in her sleep.

But she turned over right onto him. Kylo stiffened as he felt Rey's sleeping form curl into him, her head resting on his chest, along with her hand, which brushed over the spot where his heart was beating rapidly. She sighed happily, and he couldn't help but smile, brushing his hand through her loose hair gently. Suddenly, sleep didn't seem so hard to accomplish, and Kylo easily drifted off, a smile plastered on his face.

When she first awakened, Rey refused to open her eyes, instead burying back into the warmth that enfolded her.

 _Wait… What was that warmth?_ Rey opened her eyes and found herself staring up at Kylo's sleeping face. Her head was resting on his chest, and her hand brushed over his heart, and she could feel his pulse. His arm was wrapped around her, trapping her in his embrace. No way out. Rey tried desperately to ignore how comfortable she was. She was wrapped in the arms of a First Order soldier, a Sith. She should definitely not be comfortable. But instead she was more than comfortable, she was enjoying the close contact.

Just then she saw his eyes flutter open. She quickly shut her eyes and slowed her breathing. She heard Kylo chuckle quietly at the position he found himself in. To her surprise, he didn't immediately try to disengage himself. Instead, she heard him sigh, and she struggled to keep her face neutral as she felt him run a hand through her hair. Then she felt him lean closer, and, breath hot in her ear, he whispered to her.

"I believe we've been over this, Rey." At this Rey opened her eyes.

"Yes, yes. Pretending to sleep will never work on you." She recited, looking up at him. He smiled, sliding out from under her and standing up. Rey sat up as well, ignoring the sense of loss she experienced when he moved away.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" She asked him. At this Kylo's face darkened, and he was silent.

"Uh, is something… wrong?" She asked tentatively. She watched as Kylo sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Yes." He admitted. "Something is wrong. I wasn't going to tell you at first, but you deserve to know." Rey was becoming increasingly nervous. She could tell that this was serious.

"What is it?" She asked. Kylo hesitated. "Please, Kylo. Whatever it is, we can figure it out, but only if you tell me." He sighed again. He was doing quite a bit of that.

"Supreme Leader Snoke is going to take over your training starting tomorrow." He said. Rey blinked in shock, taking a step backwards.

"You… you mean he…" Rey stammered as the reality hit her.

"He's going to do horrible things to me, isn't he?" She whispered, more to herself than to Kylo. He stepped forward, taking her hands into his.

"Rey. Rey, look at me." She looked up at him. "I'm not going to let him do anything to you." His brown eyes were locked on hers.

"How?" She asked him desperately. "How can you change his mind?" At this Kylo dropped his gaze from hers.

"I… don't know." He admitted. Rey felt herself begin to panic. If Kylo didn't know what to do, how in the galaxy was she supposed to figure it out? He clearly sensed her fear, for he squeezed her hands tighter in his.

"It is not time to panic yet." He reassured her. "We still have time. I _will_ figure something out. In the meanwhile, I don't want you to worry. Nobody is going to hurt you." Kylo told her. Rey nodded, and he let go of her hands.

"I'll be back sometime this evening." He said. "I'll have something figured out." And with that he left.

As soon as he was gone Rey sat down on the bed, hard. He had told her not to worry, but how could she not? Kylo said he would figure something out, but she knew in her heart that when it came down to it that Kylo would never defy Supreme Leader Snoke. He might claim to care about her, but she was pretty sure he didn't care about her _that_ much.

Rey knew what she had to do. She just didn't know if she had the strength to do it. She took a deep breath.

 _Looks like it's time to get out of here._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Hey! Welcome back! So last time we found out that Snoke is planning to take over Rey's training in hopes of gaining the map to Luke Skywalker. Kylo's trying to figure out what to do, but Rey already has a plan of her own: escape. How will things turn out?**

 **lifeisworththefight: Thanks! And yeah, sorry that was a little short. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

Rey stood motionless. She was in her room, in front of the door, staring at it. She knew what she had to do. But she wasn't sure she wanted to do it.

What she had to do was escape. She had to walk out of here and never look back. But Rey knew that no matter how things turned out, for the rest of her life she would be looking back on this moment, these past few days. She'd be looking back on Kylo.

Rey pushed the thoughts of Kylo out of her head. She couldn't think about him now, or she wouldn't be able to go through with this. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it.

It opened. Kylo hadn't locked the door. After a moment she flung the door open, ready to take down any stormtroopers who might have been guarding the room.

Except there were none. The hallway was empty. Rey stared at astonishment. Kylo had left no guards, no anything to prevent her from escaping. He must really trust her.

At that thought guilt began to boil up inside her, but she pushed it down. If she didn't escape, she would die. Snoke would kill her.

With those thoughts aside, Rey started down the hallway.

* * *

"What do you mean we're under attack?!" Kylo questioned the stormtrooper in alarm.

"The Resistance has launched an assault on Starkiller base, my lord." The trooper repeated patiently. Kylo's thoughts immediately went to Rey. If the Resistance got to her, she'd be gone. Panic boiled up in him at the thought. He wasn't sure what he wanted. On the one hand she wouldn't be with Snoke, but then… she wouldn't be with him either. He had to get back, he had to find Rey.

"Sir. Sir, did you hear what I said?" The stormtrooper asked him, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has requested to see you immediately." The trooper told him. Kylo clenched his jaw in frustration. Of course it had to be now.

"I'll head there now." He informed the trooper, and they nodded, heading off to join the fight.

* * *

Kylo took a deep breath, before pushing the doors open. He strolled forward and knelt before the hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke.

"You summoned me, Supreme Leader?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sure you are aware that we are under attack?" Snoke replied. Kylo nodded in affirmation. "Well," Snoke continued. "Were you also aware that your little _pet_ has escaped?" It took a minute for Kylo to catch the meaning of his words. When he did, he began to panic. Snoke was clearly able to tell, and he smiled, if you could call it that.

"Yes, your little scavenger who you think so highly of has betrayed you. You have allowed yourself to be duped. She played you, Kylo Ren, and you let her." Kylo felt something new at his words; rage. Pure rage. He had trusted Rey, he had told her he would figure something out, but it had never mattered, because she had never really cared for him. It had all been a lie.

"Supreme Leader, may I be excused to hunt for the girl?" He asked, anger boiling up inside him. Snoke nodded his assent, and Kylo turned around preparing to leave.

"One more thing," Snoke called after him. Kylo turned back around to face him. "I always told you, Kylo Ren. Compassion is weakness. It always leads to failure. Now you have experienced it for yourself. You are dismissed." Snoke told him. Kylo nodded, and left the room.

 _I will find you Rey,_ he thought, _and when I do, you'll be sorry._

* * *

Rey felt like she'd been wandering around the base forever. She'd only had one encounter with a stormtrooper, during which she had used the Jedi mind trick to take his blaster and make him forget the whole experience.

She continued to move through the base, running through hallways, climbing, until suddenly she spotted something; a familiar face. Her mouth fell open as her eyes met Finn's.

"Finn!" She cried out as he embraced her. Then she saw Han and Chewie, who were standing back. Han looked worried, but he offered her a slight smile.

"It's good to see you kid, but there'll be time for hugging later. Right now we need to get out of here." Rey nodded, and together they rushed off, towards freedom.

They finally came to an exit,and Rey looked out onto the snowy planet. She had never seen snow before, and she would have been amazed had it not been for the gravity of their situation. Then Han stopped, causing Finn and Rey to nearly run into him. Rey turned to see what he was looking at, and she froze.

Kylo, in full armor, was strolling across a plank that spanned a large pit. He clearly hadn't sensed their presence, which meant that he had a lot on his mind. Han's gaze was fixed on his son.

"Stay here," he whispered to them. Rey wanted to protest but it was too late; Han was already descending the stairs to the platform. Rey, Finn, and Chewie looked on in apprehension as Han reached the bridge.

"Ben!" He called out. Kylo froze in his tracks, turning to face Han as he approached him.

"Han Solo." Kylo greeted him. His voice was distorted through his helmet.

"Take off that mask, Ben." Han told him. Rey could hear the plea in his voice.

"Why?" Kylo asked him. "What do you think you'll see?"

"My son." He replied. Slowly, Kylo reached up and took off his mask. Rey still couldn't help the feelings that boiled up inside her when she saw his face.

"You're son is dead." Kylo said, face expressionless.

"No." Han said. "He's there. Buried deep." At this Kylo closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them they were watery.

"It's tearing me apart," he said. "The light and the dark." Rey's heart melted at his words. "Will you help me?" Kylo pleaded. He held out his lightsaber to Han.

"Anything." Han replied, placing his hand on the lightsaber.

Then something changed. Kylo's eyes went cold, and he ignited the lightsaber, driving it through Han's body.

* * *

Kylo stared at his dying father, who stared back at him with shock, and then something else; forgiveness. Han brushed his hand across Kylo's face before he fell into the abyss.

"No!" Kylo looked up to see Rey standing near the exits beside the traitor, tears streaming down her face. Chewbacca let out a roar of agony and took off, smashing his way through everything.

He was taken aback by the sight of Reg in distress. He hated to see her in pain… and then he remembered how she betrayed him. She was standing there next to the traitor because she had played him for a fool.

FN-2187, or Finn as he was now called, may have been a traitor to the First Order, but Rey was a traitor in her own right now. She betrayed him. She betrayed his heart.

Her eyes met his, and she backed up a few steps, before she and Finn turned and fled. Kylo just smirked. He knew this planet far better than they did.

He cast one last glance at the abyss into which his father had fallen, before he exited in pursuit of his quarry. In pursuit of Rey.

* * *

Rey tried her best to keep the tears from falling as she dashed after Finn through the snow. Han Solo, the only true father figure she'd ever known, even if she'd only known him a little while, had just been slaughtered before her eyes.

Slaughtered by his own son. Slaughtered by the man Rey had come to care for, the one she had begun to suspect had more good left in him than he let on.

"The Falcon is this way." Finn called back to her. They continued to move, until a sound caused them to both stop in their tracks. They exchanged a glance and stepped into a clearing, where Kylo stood waiting for them, lightsaber drawn. They stared at one another for a moment before Kylo spoke.

"We're not done yet." He said, eyes fixed on Rey. She felt herself get angry just looking at him. She couldn't get the image out of her head, of Han being speared with a lightsaber.

"You're a monster." She spat.

"It's just us now." He said by way of replying. It was almost gentle, and for a moment Rey thought their might be something left of the good she had tried to instill in him. Her hope was shattered at his next words.

"Han Solo can't save you now." Rey fumed at this, but she was distracted by the sight of Kylo pounding his fist into his wound. Her gaze dropped to the snow-covered ground, where she could see blood. However, she quickly regained focus, and raised her blaster to fire. Before she knew what was happening, Kylo raised his arm and her blaster went flying, and then so did she. Rey was tossed into the air, hit a tree, and everything went dark.

* * *

"Rey!" Finn rushed to Rey's side. "No. No. Rey, Rey, Rey. No, Rey!" He shook her shoulders, trying to wake her, but to no avail. He heard the sound of Kylo Ren's lightsaber, and Finn lifted his head.

"Traitor!" Kylo yelled at him from behind. Finn stiffened. He grabbed the lightsaber shaft, and swiftly stood up, turning to face Kylo. Holding it up like a bat, he activated the lightsaber. Kylo pointed his glowing blade at Finn.

"That lightsaber," he said, voice deadly. "It belongs to me."

"Come get it." Finn challenged him. And then he rushed him, swinging the blue lightsaber wildly. Kylo easily blocked his blow, and quickly attacked so now Finn was on the defensive, moving backwards through the snowy woods as he struggled to block Kylo's strikes. Finn stumbled and fell to the ground. To his surprise, Kylo didn't take the opportunity to finish him off, instead pacing away, pounding his fist into his wound again.

Finn stood up and lunged, but Kylo stepped aside, sending Finn past him. They began to duel again, until Finn felt his back hit a tree. He only had time to think _oh shit_ before Kylo was there, pressing his lightsaber to Finn's. Finn tried to push him away, but he wasn't strong enough.

Then he let out a long scream of agony as he felt a searing pain in his right shoulder. He turned his head to see that Kylo had pressed one of the sides of his lightsaber into his shoulder. He slipped away from Kylo, and quickly attacked again, this time managing to hit him. When Kylo turned back towards him, his face was murderous. With one quick move he disarmed Finn, sending his lightsaber flying, deactivated. Finn turned and just as quickly Kylo sliced his lightsaber along Finn's back. He was aware of pain, terrible, terrible pain, and then everything went dark.

* * *

The first thing Rey heard was Finn screaming. She staggered to her feet just in time to see Kylo slice his lightsaber across Finn's back. She clapped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from crying out. Kylo hadn't been alerted to her presence yet. Instead, he reached out a hand towards the blue lightsaber, _her_ lightsaber, which had embedded itself in a pile of ice and snow. The lightsaber shook, but it didn't move. Rey reached out a hand, and the lightsaber suddenly flew out of the snow, flying past Kylo's face and into her hand. Kylo stared at her in shock, and Rey stared in astonishment at the weapon she held in her hand. Then she positioned herself the way Finn had, holding her lightsaber like a bat, and she activated it. Never breaking eye contact, Kylo activated his.

And then Rey charged, hacking and slashing wildly. Kylo parried her blows easily, and trees came crashing down as they moved throughout the forest. Kylo was on the offensive now, and he forced her to move backwards through a small passage formed by large boulders. Rey quickly scaled one and leaped off, dive-rolling back to her feet. Kylo sprinted after her through the woods. He attacked her again and again, pushing her further and further back. Then Rey saw that the ground she was running towards was crumbling. Crumbling into a huge chasm. There was nowhere to go, and soon Kylo had her on the edge of the cliff, his lightsaber pressed to hers, their faces only inches apart.

"You need a teacher." He remarked, clearly referring to her inexperience with a lightsaber. "I can show you the ways of the Force." She recognized his silent plea for her to come with him. Rey had been focused on not plummeting over the edge, but she froze at his words.

"The Force." She whispered. Kylo smiled. Clearly he thought Rey was giving in. She closed her eyes.

 _The Force. I need to use the Force. I need to know my options._

And suddenly there it was clear as day. She could slip out easily. And then she could easily beat him. But she hesitated. That wasn't what she wanted. She suddenly realized then what exactly it was she wanted, what she _needed_ to do. Rey opened her eyes, a look of determination on her face. Kylo's eyes met hers, and Rey did what she knew was the only real option, the only way she could get out of this with her life and the thing she wanted and needed the most.

Pushing his lightsaber aside, Rey leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Kylo was so surprised that he dropped his lightsaber, and it clattered to the ground, deactivated. But then he was kissing her back, arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to him. Rey's hands found their way into his soft, dark hair. Rey lost herself in the kiss, and it was only when they broke apart that she remembered what she had to do. Kylo stared at her, arms still holding her tightly around the waist.

"Rey," he whispered, stunned. Rey just smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry for this. I really am." She told him. Kylo looked confused, and opened his mouth to question her, when Rey hit him hard on the back of the head with the hilt of her lightsaber. Kylo crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Rey quickly dragged his limp body away from the edge of the chasm as the ground continued to crumble. She continued to drag him all the way back to where they had started their duel, as weak and drained as she was from the battle. Then she saw Finn and she dropped Kylo and rushed to his side.

"Finn!" She cradled his cheek in her hand. She felt for his pulse and was relieved to feel a heartbeat. Rey sighed in relief. He was alive, for now at least. But how to get him and Kylo out of here? Just then she heard the sound of an engine and of a Wookie roaring, and she looked up to see the Millennium Falcon descending, Chewbacca at the wheel.

A few minutes later they had situated Finn in the sick bay, locked Kylo up, and Rey took the pilot's controls. Chewie sat beside her in the co-pilot's seat. The Wookie offered her a small smile, which Rey returned, before they took off, zooming away from Starkiller base.

 **A/N - Well, that was certainly an interesting turn of events! I tried my best to keep a lot of the original dialogue and actions in these scenes, though I had to write it from memory, which is why it's not exact. And we finally got our first kiss! But now Kylo is Rey's prisoner... I wonder how that will turn out?**

 **So long for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - So last time we saw Rey and Kylo's famous duel scene, only it ended quite a bit different than expected! Now Kylo is Rey's prisoner. Let's see what happens when he wakes up! Also, there is a huge reference to my favourite show ever in here, so see if you can spot it!**

 **Ponygirl7: Haha I'm glad someone got that reference! And thanks, I definitely don't plan on giving this up!**

 **Enjoy!**

Kylo awoke strapped to a chair in a small, dark room. _Where am I?_ He thought groggily.

That's when he remembered the fight. The fight that ended in a kiss. A kiss used as a distraction to knock him out. Kylo became angry at that. Just as he'd suspected, Rey had only been trying to gain his affection to escape the entire time.

He pushed the thought away, and examined his restraints. He was strapped to a metal chair. He had no doubt Rey had done this as payback for when he had first taken her captive. He pulled at the restraints on his arms, but they were too tight. Upon trying to move his legs he discovered that they were strapped to the legs of the chair as well. He wasn't strong enough yet to try and manipulate his restraints using the Force. Glancing down at his clothes, he noticed he had been stripped of his armor, leaving him in only a black t-shirt and pants. He could still feel the wound in his side, as well as the scar on his face. He looked around. Their was something about this cramped space that seemed familiar. Clearly it was meant to be a storage closet, but where was this storage closet?

Just then the door opened and Rey slipped inside. She was wearing her clothes from their battle, though he could see she had washed them. Her eyes met his and they stared at one another for a moment before Kylo decided to speak.

"Where am I?" He asked her stiffly. Rey smiled, but it was a sad one.

"You're my guest." She replied, using the same words he had once said. It seemed so long ago. So much had happened between them since. But it had all been false.

They were both silent for a moment, as each regarded the other warily.

"What do you want?" Kylo asked coldly. Rey looked at the ground.

"I came to check on your injuries." She said.

"I don't need your assistance." He replied. Rey laughed.

"Oh really? Because guess what, Starkiller Base? Yeah, it collapsed on itself. The entire planet. If I hadn't saved you, you would be dead." She told him. Kylo tried not to look interested by this development.

"And why did you save me, Rey?" He asked her, voice neutral. She avoided his eyes.

"Why don't I check that wound on your side." She said instead of answering. In a few short strides Rey was right there in front of him. Kylo couldn't look away as she knelt on the floor in front of him. Gingerly, without meeting his eyes, she lifted his shirt to reveal his wound, which had been well bandaged. Kylo clenched his fists in his restraints as Rey peeled back the bandage, her fingers brushing against his skin in the process. From her pocket she withdrew a wet rag and began to clean the wound. Kylo could only stare, but she never looked up once.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Why what?" She asked, with a sad smile, referencing the many other times they had used those same words. She still wouldn't meet his eyes. Kylo didn't smile.

"Why are you treating me? Why are you helping me?" He really didn't understand. Rey didn't care about him. In fact, she had to despise him. He'd killed Han Solo, possibly killed her friend, the traitor… why was she helping him? Rey still didn't look up from his wound.

"I...um, you need to be in… I need to…" She stammered. Kylo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Having trouble?" He asked her mockingly. Rey stood up and stomped her foot in frustration.

"Oh, fuck this." She said angrily. Kylo was slightly taken aback. He hadn't heard Rey curse before. She met his eyes with a glare. "Fine. Fine, I give up. I… I care about you, okay? I don't know why, and there sure as hell is something wrong with me for it, but I do. Happy now?" She asked. Kylo only looked at her. It was hard to believe she wasn't telling the truth, but he knew better. Supreme Leader knew all. She clearly was a good actress when she wanted to be.

"You really believe I'm idiotic enough to believe all that?" He asked her disdainfully. She just stared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. Or rather, she must have been pretending to be confused. Yes, she was a good actress.

"I'm not a fool, Rey, although you played me for one. I know. I know that all this time you only pretended to care for me, so you could escape. And you did a good job, too. I actually trusted you. And then after that, during the battle, when I already knew you weren't to be trusted, I let my guard down, let you kiss me. An ingenious plan, really. A brilliant distraction." He told her coldly. Rey was still staring at him in shock, mouth open.

"I should have known better." He continued. "Sentiment is a chemical defect, one always found on the losing side, which in this case, is me. I've always assumed love is a dangerous disadvantage. Thank you for the final proof." Kylo finished, voice soft. Rey stared at him with an expression he couldn't quite decipher. It wasn't shock, it wasn't sadness, it wasn't pity, it was something else, something he couldn't identify. Finally, she spoke.

"Sentiment is _not_ a defect." She replied. "And love is _not_ a disadvantage. Love is strength." Kylo snorted.

"And yet it's what allowed me to be deceived by you." He replied icily. Rey shook her head.

"I've never once deceived you, Kylo, in any way. I _do_ care about you." She said softly. Kylo rolled his eyes and she became angry. She knelt down in front of him again.

"Here," she said. "Look into my mind, if you don't believe me." Kylo looked away, trying to ignore the fact that Rey was kneeling between his legs.

"I'm not looking into your mind." He said firmly.

"Why not? You've done it before, without consent." She challenged him. Then she paused, as if coming to a realization. "You're afraid of what you'll see." She said. "You're scared that I'm telling the truth. You're a coward." Kylo became angry at this.

"I am not a coward." He hissed at her.

"Yes, you are." She replied defiantly. "You're afraid of what you'll find. You're afraid that I'm telling the truth, that-" Kylo had heard enough. Without another thought, he closed his eyes and dove into her mind.

She let him in easily, and he was immediately overwhelmed by emotions. She hadn't learned how to keep her emotions from showing. He was almost drowning in loneliness and sorrow. She was grieving over Han Solo. She felt like she was alone in the world, all the time. The companionship of Finn, Poe, and Chewie helped some, but she didn't truly feel as if they understood her. The only time she felt truly happy and accepted and understood was… was when she was with him. When she was with him she felt safe. She felt warm and happy and at home. Warm feelings overwhelmed Kylo as he looked through her memories of him. In the closet, when he had touched her, she had been comfortable. She had been _enjoying_ it. And again, when he had fallen on top of her in training, she had been happy. She craved his touch. She hadn't wanted him to get off. When she woke in his arms she had felt safe. She had been trapped, but she didn't mind at all, even though she knew she should have. She had felt so torn about leaving, but she had known it was the best thing for both of them. She hadn't believed he would defy Supreme Leader Snoke, but she knew that if he did it would get them both killed. So she left on her own. When she fought him, even after he had killed Han, even when she was crying and furious, she had still felt things for him. The kiss had been real. And now… now all she wanted to do was kiss him. She wanted to run off to the island she so often dreamed of, taking him with her. She wanted him to hold her, she wanted-

Kylo pulled out of her mind, having seen enough. He looked at Rey I'm astonishment, who slowly opened her eyes, and looked down at him.

"Well?" She asked him. Kylo stared at Rey for a moment, before he acted. He gathered all of his remaining strength to use the Force to pull Rey down, crushing her lips to his once more.

He knew he took her by surprise, for she tensed up, before she relaxed, sliding into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kylo pulled against his restraints, wanting desperately to hold her, but they held strong. All he could do was kiss her back, hoping that she would stay close, since he could not hold her to him. She pulled away, then leaned her forehead against his. They were both breathing hard.

"Still think love is a disadvantage?" She asked him softly.

"Yes," he replied in a whisper. "But it's one I'm willing to bare." He leaned forward and kissed her once more. He just couldn't get enough of her. He knew he never would. He could be able to hold and talk to and touch her 24/7 for all eternity, and it still wouldn't be enough. Rey pulled back again.

"Kylo, what-" she started, but he cut her off with another kiss. He felt her smile against his mouth, but then she pulled back again.

"Kylo-" she started again, laughing, but once again he pressed his lips to hers, cutting her off. She pulled back, and this time placed her hand on his lips to keep him from doing it again.

"This is important." She told him sternly. "So behave yourself." Kylo smiled.

"Yes ma'am." He said. Rey hesitated, and Kylo frowned. She looked troubled. "What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned.

"Whose side are you on?" She asked him. Kylo blinked, surprised. "Because I need to know. I need to know if I can release you from those restraints, whether you'll try to escape from the base when we get there, or whether we'll be able to let you walk around and know information. I need to know whether or not you'll try and go back to the First Order, whether you'll drag me with you, and sell out the Resistance." She finished, looking at him.

"For starters," Kylo began. "The only thing I'm going to do if you releases me from these restraints is hold you as close to me as possible. As for the rest…" He paused, considering. "I don't know the answer to most of those questions." Kylo admitted. "All I know is that I would never do anything that could bring any harm to you. That is the one thing I am sure of." Rey looked at him curiously.

"You would defy the First Order, the Supreme Leader, to save me?" She asked him, sounding genuinely curious. Kylo thought for a moment, and was stunned at his answer.

"Yes." He said. Rey raised an eyebrow.

"You sound surprised by your own response." She said.

"That's because I am. I should prioritize my loyalty to the First Order, but I don't. I would defy them, defy everyone to save you, and I don't quite know why." He admitted. Rey smiled at that.

"I know what you mean." She told him. "If I had the choice between you and the Resistance, I wouldn't hesitate."

"Unless your decision affected the greater good." He pointed out. "If it came down to saving, say, a city of people or me, you would chose the city of people." Rey frowned.

"Kylo, that's not fair. You would do the same." She told him. Kylo shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't. But I'm not blaming you. You're made to be good, Rey. It's part of what I like about you." She smiled, but Kylo's heart was beating fast. He had almost said something else instead of _like_. He had almost said another four letter word beginning with an L, a word that could have ruined the moment.

"I can't promise you much, Rey. I can't promise my loyalty to the Resistance. But I can promise that I will never do anything to hurt you, and I will give you everything I have." He swore. Rey just smiled.

"I know you can't promise your loyalty to the Resistance. I know the situation is complicated." Rey said. "But can you promise… can you promise never to lie to me?" She asked him. Kylo blinked in surprise.

"Of course. I would have thought that was a given, but I promise." He replied, not seeing any harm in it. Rey smiled, and gave him a quick kiss before continuing.

"Good." She said. "So, now that you have sworn not to lie, let me ask you this; if I released you from your bonds right now, would you try to hurt me and escape using the Force?" She asked him. Kylo laughed.

"Rey, I don't think I could hurt you now if I tried." He told her truthfully. "As for trying to escape, from what I can see you have this room locked up tight. I wouldn't even bother trying." He told her with a mischievous smile. She returned it, and then stood up. She raised a hand and Kylo's restraints fell away.

He could feel her watching him nervously as he rubbed at his wrists. He stood up and saw her instinctively take a step backwards. She caught herself, however, and remained frozen in place as he stepped towards her. He could feel the nervousness radiating off of her. He raised a hand to her face and she flinched, as if expecting a strike. Instead, he tilted her chin up so her fearful hazel eyes met his brown ones. His other hand went into her loose hair as he bent down and, once again, pressed his lips to hers. This was different than their other kisses had been, however. While the others had been unplanned and passionate, this one was sweet and gentle, and Kylo could feel Rey melt into him as she placed her hands on his chest. When she pulled away, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him. She leaned her head on his chest, and he briefly wondered whether she could hear his racing heart.

"What will happen once we reach the Resistance base?" Rey asked him. He thought for a minute.

"Well," he began. "My mother will probably order my lockup." Rey pulled back, alarmed.

"What? But why…" She trailed off as Kylo raised an eyebrow.

"The real question is why _wouldn't_ she?" He asked Rey. It was rhetorical, but Rey tried to argue anyway.

"Because… you're her son." She said.

"Who killed the love of her life." Kylo pointed out.

"But… but you've changed." Rey stammered. Kylo sighed.

"Rey, the only thing that has changed is my feelings for you. I am still very much dark." He told her. It was true. The only thing that had changed about him was his love for Rey.

"But you're no longer loyal to the First Order." She pointed out. Kylo considered.

"No," he conceded. "I am no longer loyal to the First Order. But no one else knows that. Which is why," he continued, before Rey had time to counter his argument. "We have to keep this, _us_ , a secret." He told her.

"What?" Rey asked, simultaneously confused, angry, and horrified. "No. No way." She pulled out of his arms, but he caught her wrist.

"Please, Rey, listen to me." He said as she glared at him. "If you come in proclaiming me a good guy, right after I killed Han Solo, people are going to think that I've seduced you to the dark side."

"No, they… they wouldn't think that. I dueled you." She said.

"And who was there to witness that?" He asked her.

"Just… just you, me, and Finn. Finn can vouch for me." She said confidently. Kylo raised an eyebrow.

"So he's recovered?" He asked. At this her face fell.

"Well… no. He's in a coma. So I guess I'd have to wait until he wakes up to have someone to vouch for me." She said.

"Which is why we must keep this a secret, at least for now." Kylo implored her. Rey made a face, but she nodded.

"Fine," she said. "But don't expect me to be happy about it." Rey told him. He just smiled.

"I wouldn't imagine it any other way." He replied. Rey smiled, before standing on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. However, when she came down, Kylo followed her, deepening the kiss. His hands gripped her arms, and he gently began to maneuver them both. Rey caught on, and together they moved to the back corner of the room, positioned so Rey's back was against the wall.

"Hmm, a closet, a corner, you pressing up against me… something about this seems awfully familiar." Rey remarked.

"Ah, yes. Let's hope the voices in my head don't ruin it this time." Kylo replied, before bending down and kissing her again. Rey's hands found a way into his hair, and his hands slid onto her waist. Kylo moved as close as possible to her, so that their entire bodies were pressed together. Just like before, he had Rey trapped, but she was enjoying it. He briefly pulled back, allowing both of them to catch their breath, before diving back in. The kisses got more feverish and urgent, to the point where they would just gasp for breath at any time they could get it, before the other came back in full force. Their minds and thoughts mingled until Kylo was sure where he ended and where Rey began. But all of their thoughts had a similar tune; Love. Intense desire. A need to be as close as possible.

Without even meaning to, Kylo's hand slid underneath of Rey's shirt, so he was touching the bare skin of her stomach. It was enough, however, to make her freeze. Kylo quickly pulled his hand away and took a step backwards. He looked at Rey and saw that she was blushing.

"Sorry, it's just that… everything was going so fast and I…" She trailed off as Kylo simply held up a hand.

"It's alright, Rey, really." He assured her. "I didn't even mean to do that, honestly. I just got a little ahead of myself." He admitted. Rey smiled, peeling herself from the wall.

"It's okay. I'm just a bit new to all this." She laughed. "Well, that's an understatement. I'm _extremely_ new to all of this." Kylo became curious at her words.

"How new?" He asked her. She blushed.

"Well, for example," she began. "My first kiss was last night." Kylo felt his mind do a double-take.

"You mean… your first kiss was during our duel… with me?" He asked. Rey nodded.

"Well, there's not exactly a lot of people to snogg on Jakku." She joked. "You seem surprised." She noted. Kylo ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, for someone who's first kiss was yesterday, you're certainly good at it." He joked, before getting serious. "I guess I am surprised." He admitted. "It's just… I want to do you justice, Rey. If I ever go too fast again, which, admittedly, that probably won't be the last time I do, just let me know. I want you to be comfortable." He told her. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "No one's ever gone to such lengths to try and make me comfortable or happy." Kylo just smiled. No one had done it for him, either. Not until Rey.

"I should probably go. I've been in here long enough as it is." She said. "Chewie will start to think something's gone wrong." She turned and had begun to walk towards the door, but Kylo grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said. Rey turned back to face him expectantly. Kylo felt himself grin. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" He asked her mischievously. He was stunned at his own playfulness. Rey truly brought out a different side of him.

"Hmm," she pretended to think. "I don't know if you deserve a kiss." Kylo pretended to be outraged.

"How dare you," he said. "You insult me." Rey laughed.

"Well, I suppose one kiss couldn't hurt." She conceded. Kylo smiled.

"That's the spirit." He said, and he pulled her in for another deep kiss.

 **A/N - Whew, there was lots of Reylo in this chapter! Lots and lots of feelings, lots and lots of kissing. But what will happen when they reach the Resistance base? Will Leia lock Kylo up? Will Kylo and Rey be able to keep their relationship a secret? We'll have to wait and see!**

 **Also, the reference was from BBC's Sherlock, in case anyone was wondering. Probably not.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - So we had a lot of Reylo last chapter, but what will happen when they reach the base? Will Leia forgive Kylo? Let's see!**

 **lefty2u: Thanks! Glad you think so!**

 **Guest: Aw thank you! And I definitely will!**

 **jayjay0815: Thank you so much, that's so sweet! I'm glad you like my writing! And honestly, the first time I was watching TFA I was already shipping Reylo so hard by the time they got to the duel, so when they had their faces so close together I was just thinking _kiss kiss kiss,_ so that's where I got my inspiration :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Rey could feel herself getting increasingly nervous as she and Chewie landed the ship at the Resistance base. She sat still in the pilot's chair after they landed, trying to calm her nerves. Chewie barked at her.

"Good idea. You take Finn in. It's best he gets treatment as soon as possible. I'll be right behind you, just give me a minute." Rey told him. The Wookie gave her an almost sympathetic look, before he wheeled Finn out of the medbay and down the ramp, out of the ship. Rey took a deep breath and went over to the supply closet door.

"You alright in there?" She called.

"I'm fine." Came Kylo's reply. "I assume we've landed?"

"Yeah." Rey said simply. There was a moment of silence.

"Are you alright? You sound nervous." Came his voice. Rey sighed.

"Well, I am nervous." She admitted.

"Why?" He asked. Rey was quiet for a moment.

"How are you going to play this off? I know I'm not supposed to act like I think of you as anything more than my enemy, but what about you? Are you going to immediately seek redemption? What's the plan?" She asked him, desperate for an answer. Rey hated not having a plan.

"I'll have to play things by ear, I suppose." Was his response. "It depends on what my mother decides to do with me." So there really wasn't a plan. That was the opposite of what Rey wanted to hear.

"Hey," came his voice again, soft and gentle. "Don't worry. Things will work out, I promise." Rey took a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay. Then… I guess I should go." She told him.

"I'll see you in a bit." Was his reply.

 _Hopefully,_ Rey thought, as she took another deep breath and descended down the ramp.

When she emerged from the ship the first person to greet her was Poe. Rey was startled when he threw his arm around her.

"Hey kid, looks like you survived after all." He joked. Rey couldn't help but smile. It didn't last long though.

"I heard about Finn, but the doctors wouldn't tell me anything. Is he… will he be okay?" Poe asked, sounding concerned.

"He should be, after some help. He's survived this long so he should…" Rey trailed off as her eyes met General Leia's, who was standing off to the side. Rey could tell by Leia's expression that she already knew. Rey stepped forward.

"I am so, so sorry." She said, but she barely got through her sentence when Leia embraced her, hugging her tightly. Tentatively, Rey wrapped her arms around the older woman. Leia pulled back after a few seconds. She offered Rey a small smile.

"It's alright, child. I just wish…" Leia trailed off, her gaze fixed on the Millennium Falcon. "I sense… a presence." She muttered. Then her eyes widened, and she turned to Rey, shocked. "My son. You brought… you brought my son here." It wasn't a question, but Rey nodded. Leia's face became a mix of grief, anger, and curiosity. "He killed Han." Again, it was a statement, but Rey nodded nonetheless. She hesitated before speaking.

"He… he regrets it, you know." She told Leia. The general stared at her.

"How do you know?" Leia asked Rey. She blushed.

"I've been in his head. He didn't want to kill Han, not really. And you were right; there's light in him. It's growing." Rey told her. It wasn't a lie. Rey knew Kylo regretted killing Han, and even if he denied it, there was light in him, and it was growing. Rey liked to think that was in some part because of her. Leia stared once more at the ship before turning back to Rey.

"We'll need to lock him up." Leia told her. "At least for now. While he may have light in him, he is still very dangerous. We can't have him walking around. Not until Luke gets back, at least." Rey blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean, until Luke gets back?" Rey asked, confused. Leia grinned.

"We discovered the rest of the map in Luke's droid, R2-D2. And I want you to be the one to get him."

* * *

Kylo waited patiently in the storage closet. He had replaced his restraints so it would look as if Rey had contained him the entire time. Now he just had to hope she did her part.

He heard footsteps outside the door and a familiar voice.

"I haven't been on this ship in so long." Kylo stiffened at the sound of his mother's voice. "It certainly brings back memories." Then the door opened and there she was. His mother, General Leia, stood in the doorway, staring at him with a mixed expression of sadness, curiosity, and caution.

"Hello, Ben." She said softly. Kylo could see Rey over Leia's shoulder.

"I'm not Ben." He replied. At this Leia smiled sadly.

"No. I suppose you aren't." She said. "But Rey here tells me you still have good in you, and I believe her." Kylo looked past Leia to Rey, who offered him a small, reassuring smile. He turned his attention back to his mother.

"How can you believe that?" He asked her. "I killed Han. I killed the students at Uncle Luke's Jedi Academy, and hundred more people since. And that's just me personally." Leia winced at the reminders, but she stayed silent. Rey shot him a look over her shoulder, before speaking in his mind.

 _Other people will only be able to get past what you did if you do._ She said.

"Rey, if you wouldn't mind undoing his restraints?" Leia asked her. Rey nodded, raising a hand, and his restraints fell. "And cuff him." Leia added. Kylo shot her a glare.

"I'm not going to try to escape." He informed her as Rey nimbly placed the handcuffs on his wrist. He fought to keep his expression neutral as her fingers brushed his skin.

"And why is that?" Leia asked him. She sounded equally wary and curious. _Because Rey is here. And wherever Rey goes, I will follow._ He thought, but of course he didn't say it. Instead, Kylo just shrugged innocently.

A few minutes later Kylo walked between Rey and Leia down a dim white hallway. Occasionally Rey's hand would "accidentally" brush against his, a gentle reassurance that everything would be alright.

They finally stopped in front of a plain door. Leia entered something into a key pad and it opened, revealing a plain, white room, with nothing but a small cot with a pillow and a blanket inside.

"In you go." Leia said, giving him a surprisingly gentle nudge. Kylo stumbled inside, and the door clicked shut behind him. He surveyed the small, uncomfortable room. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

A few hours after they had placed Kylo in the cell, Rey carefully peeked outside of the door of the bedroom that had been assigned to her. The hallway was quiet and empty. Not that it mattered if she was caught. Anyone besides General Leia who caught her could be easily made to forget that they ever saw her. She had a loaf of bread that she had stolen from the cafeteria, and now she kept it tucked under her arm as she made her way through the base.

When she arrived at Kylo's cell, she wasn't surprised to see that there was a guard.

"Hey, what are you-" he started, but Rey interrupted him.

"You will open this door, and allow me to enter. When I wish to leave, you will allow me to leave, and you will forget you ever saw me. If anyone comes by while I am inside, you will not inform them of my location under any circumstances." She knew it was a lot to ask, but she wanted to cover everything. The soldier straightened.

"I will open this door, and allow you to enter. When you wish to leave, I will let you leave and I-" He repeated. Rey waves him off.

"Yeah, I got it, just do it, please." She told him. Without another word, the soldier opened the door and she slipped inside.

She smiled at the sight she found; Kylo was sitting cross-legged in the center of the tiny holding cell, eyes closed, meditating. When the door clicked shut behind her, it seemed to bring him out of his trance. He blinked slowly, then looked up at Rey in surprise.

"Rey? What are you doing here?" He asked her. Rey pulled out the loaf of bread.

"I figured they wouldn't feed you, so I brought you this." Kylo stood up, ignoring the bread she held out to him, instead looking at her with concern.

"That's not what I meant. What if you get caught? They'll throw you in a cell too." Kylo looked genuinely worried. Rey shook her head.

"I don't know that there's a person in this base that can resist a Jedi mind trick, aside from Leia. Besides, who could overpower the both of us?" She asked, gently pushing the bread into his hands. He didn't resist, but he still looked doubtful.

"Luke Skywalker could, when they bring him back here." He pointed out. Rey froze at his words, remembering,

"That's actually another reason why I came here." Rey told him. She hesitated. Kylo took her hand and squeezed urging her to continue. "Leia wants me to be the one to get Luke." She said quickly, avoiding his gaze. She felt him stiffen.

"And what do you think about that?" He asked her, tone clearly carefully measured. Rey looked up and saw that his face was neutral.

"I don't want to leave you here." She admitted. "I'm afraid something will happen while I'm gone." Kylo chuckled.

"Rey, I can handle myself. The only thing I have to fear is what will happen to me when Luke Skywalker comes back." He told her. Rey looked at him, confused, and he sighed, continuing.

"I killed his best friend, his sister's love. I killed an entire school of children. I highly doubt he'll be extremely forgiving." Rey shook her head, stepping closer.

"The only one who is not willing to forgive you is yourself." She told him. "Besides, it wasn't an _entire_ school of children." Rey reminded him gently, referring to how he had saved her from the massacre. Kylo smiled down at her, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"No, I suppose not." He replied softly. He gently grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. Before she had time to speak, he pressed his lips to hers, and anything she wanted to say slipped from her mind. When he pulled back he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You should go, before someone comes." He told her.

"I don't want to." Rey replied. Kylo gave her a stern look.

"Rey, you know what will happen if-" He started, but Rey cut him off with another kiss.

"Please," she pleaded. "I...I can't sleep. I want to stay with you." Kylo heaved a long sigh, but he nodded, giving in with a smile.

"You couldn't find a closet to sleep in?" He teased her. Rey shrugged.

"Mine is stuffed to the brink with random junk. I was gonna try one of the supply closets in the hall, but with my luck someone would walk in on me first thing in the morning." She told him. It was a lie, and he knew it. She hadn't even thought about a closet. Her first thoughts had been to go to Kylo.

Kylo chuckled, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the small cot in the corner of the room.

"Well, this cot's not supply closet, but hopefully it will do." He teased. Rey couldn't help but smile. He gestured for her to go first, so she climbed onto the cot, moving over so she was against the wall. Kylo slid in next to her, pulling the blanket over the both of them. Once situated he wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she snuggled into him, eliciting a chuckle and a kiss to her forehead from him. Rey felt her eyes begin to shut of their own accord.

"I thought you said you couldn't sleep." Kylo teased her softly. Rey didn't open her eyes, already half-asleep.

"Well," she mumbled, "it turns out I don't need a closet. I just need you." And with that exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep wrapped in Kylo's arms.

* * *

"Rey! Rey, wake up!" Rey awoke to Kylo shaking her.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, wearily. Kylo was already pulling her off the small cot.

"Leia's coming, that's what. You need to leave, quickly." He urged her, shoving her towards the door.

"Wait!" Rey said, and he stopped. She turned back to face him. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" She asked with a smile. Kylo huffed impatiently, but he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"There. Now go." He ordered her. Rey just shook her head.

"What kind of kiss was that? Come on, Kylo, you can do better than that." She teased him. He smiled, but it was strained. He was worried about Leia fining them together, but Rey could sense Leia too, and they still had a bit of time.

"Rey, as much as I would love to, I can't start that now, or I won't be able to stop, and then we'll get caught." He said exasperated. "Now please, hurry."

"Fine," she conceded. "But you are making up for that later." Rey told him. Kylo smiled.

"Gladly." He replied, before shoving her out the door.

* * *

Kylo was reclining on the cot, arms behind his head, when the door opened, and his mother entered. He sat up immediately.

"General," he greeted her. Leia raised an eyebrow.

"Be- I mean, _Kylo_ , you're my son. You can at least call me Leia, if not 'Mom'." She told him. Kylo stiffened at her words.

"Why would you want that?" He asked her. He knew she heard the underlying question; _why are you so willing to forgive me?_ Leia hesitated.

"I've lost so much over the years. My adopted family was killed, my entire home planet destroyed. I discovered I had a father, than lost him before I could even come to know the good side of him. I discovered that one of my best friends was my twin brother, and for a while I had him. But then even he left me. After that… incident, Han and I became estranged. And now he's gone, and I realize that all that time spent squabbling was wasted." Kylo looked down, feeling a pang in his chest. Those last two were his fault entirely.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. And he was. He was sorry he destroyed the Jedi Academy. He was sorry he killed his father. He would regret those things for the rest of his life. Leia sighed.

"I don't have much left," She told him. "I'm not going to let another person go. I know there's light in you Ben, or Kylo, or whatever you want to be called. It doesn't matter. You are still my son. Your apology just proved it." Kylo, to his shame, felt tears well up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them with his sleeve.

"I'm still dark." He told her. "Yes, I have light in me. But so do even the darkest of people. It means nothing." Leia nodded, smiling.

"You're right." She agreed. "It doesn't mean anything. But what _does_ matter is which path you chose to go down. And I have a feeling that there's a very compelling force that will get you down the right path." His mother was smirking, and Kylo was confused. What did she mean?

"Anyway," she continued. "I just came to bring you this." She opened the door and the guard outside handed her a tray of food, before closing the door once more. She handed the tray to Kylo. He didn't know what to say.

"Thank you." He said finally. Leia smiled.

"You're welcome." She replied. "If I could I would release you, but I need to wait until Luke gets back so he can clear you." Kylo nodded in understanding. "I'll leave you alone to your thoughts." She concluded. As she made her way to the door, Kylo looked at his food. It didn't look bad; it definitely wasn't prison food.

"Oh, and Kylo?" He looked up to see Leia had turned back to him.

"Yes?" He asked. Leia smirked.

"Rey is a lovely young woman. I would hold onto her if I were you." Kylo was on his feet in an instant.

"How-" He started but it was too late. The door clicked shut, and Leia was gone.

 **A/N - Looks like Leia is ready to forgive Kylo after all! But it looks like she knows about him and Rey! I wonder how? And it looks like Rey may be leaving soon to bring back Luke! How will that turn out? We'll have to see!**

 **~Sadie**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Hey again, and welcome back to the story! So last time we found out that Leia knows about Rey and Kylo. With Rey's upcoming journey to find Luke, what will she do about it?**

 **lifeisworththefight: Thanks! I'm glad you thought it flowed nicely. And yeah, I couldn't help but add in that little mother's intuition in the end.**

 **lefty2u: Thank you, and here's more, as requested :)**

 **jayjay0815: Haha yeah I doubt it took Leia more than a second to recognize what was going on between them! And thanks!**

 **lonewizzy: Aww, thank you so much! And I guess we'll just have to see...**

 **Skywalker12: I'm glad my story is making you laugh! As for reading when your supposed to be sleeping, I have to admit I've done that a couple times... or a lot of times... okay, it's pretty much every night.**

Rey wandered throughout the base, watching everyone scurry around. It was around noon, and everyone seemed to have a job to do. Personally, Rey had nothing to do. She hadn't been assigned any duties. At one point she had approached a couple of people to see if they needed help, but they had all insisted they were fine. She came to realize that people were in awe of her, if not slightly afraid.

She didn't like it.

What she really wanted was to go see Kylo. She hadn't seen him since approximately five o'clock in the morning (which, upon reflecting on it, was an odd time for Leia to come). So really they had only been apart for… seven hours.

Rey couldn't help but chuckle to herself, as perplexed as she was. On Jakku she would go days, maybe weeks, if she had good rations, without speaking to anyone. But now she could hardly stand to be apart from Kylo for a few hours.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" She was startled out of her thoughts by Poe, who clapped her on the shoulder. She smiled.

"I'm good, but bored." She replied. "I don't suppose you have something for me to do?" She asked him hopefully. He laughed.

"Actually, I just might. Leia told me to tell you if I saw you that she wants to see you as soon as possible. I imagine that must mean she has a mission." Poe told her with a wink. Rey thought she knew exactly what mission Leia had in mind.

"Do you know where she is?" She asked him. Poe nodded.

"Yeah, she's eating in the cafeteria." He said. "I'll see you later?" He asked. Rey nodded, and he clapped her on the shoulder again before jogging off in the direction of the hangar.

Rey started towards the cafeteria.

When she entered the cafeteria, she immediately spotted Leia. She was sitting, eating from her own tray. There was a chair across from her. It was empty, but there was a tray of food in front of it as well. She made her way to Leia, who smiled up at her.

"You wanted to see me?" Rey asked. Leia nodded.

"Yes. Please, sit down." Rey took the seat across from her. "I could sense you coming, so I went ahead and had food made." Leia added, gesturing to the tray in front of Rey.

"Oh. Thank you." Rey said, surprised. She often forgot that the general had a connection with the Force as well. As she dug into her food Leia began talking.

"You've probably guessed that this is about retrieving Luke." She said. Rey nodded. "Well, I've been looking over the route. It will take around a day to get to the planet. From there, we have the coordinates of what seems to be an island."

"Sounds straightforward enough." Rey replied. She hesitated before continuing. "But I don't understand why you're sending me. This seems like a job that anyone could accomplish. I'm not even an experienced pilot." Leia smiled.

"I know. But I have the feeling that Luke would want to be found by another Force-sensitive. Rey, you have the potential to be a Jedi. He'll want to meet you." Leia told her. "And I would like you to leave as soon as possible." Rey blinked.

"Uh, okay. How soon?" She asked nervous. Leia thought for a moment.

"Well, there are still some repairs being taken care of, but I would like you to leave first thing tomorrow morning." Leia said. "Is that alright?" Rey nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine." She replied. Leia smiled.

"I figured there would be some... people, you'd want to visit before you go." She said a hint of a smirk. Rey froze.

"Um, yeah, I guess. I was gonna visit Finn to check up on him." She said, trying her hardest to be casual.

"Ah, yes, right. Finn, of course." Leia said. Rey didn't know how to respond, so they finished their food in silence.

"Well, you should go rest up for your flight tomorrow." Leia told her finally.

"Yeah, that's probably smart." Rey agreed. "Thanks for the food." Leia smiled in response, and Rey headed out the doors.

* * *

Kylo stared at the note he held in his hands. A stormtrooper had delivered him his lunch. Part of that lunch had included a labeled 'cookies'. Kylo had frowned at the box, thinking it odd that he, a prisoner, had been delivered a box of cookies. But when he opened the package, there were no cookies. Instead, there had been a folded up piece of paper. Upon unfolding it, he immediately recognized his mother's handwriting. It read;

 _Dear Kylo,_

 _Tomorrow I am sending Rey on a mission to retrieve your uncle, Luke, from exile. It will not be a dangerous journey, but I recognize that it may take some time to convince Luke to come back, and even if Rey accomplishes this, he may want to train her there for some time. I also recognize that you are in love with Rey, and she with you. The moment you two were in the same room together I could sense the connection between the two of you, and even without the Force anyone would be able to see the feelings you have for each other. That being said, I know from experience the pain of being separated from someone you love for even a short period of time. It killed me every time your father left. This journey could be a long period of time, which is why I want you to go with Rey._

 _Share this note with Rey when she undoubtedly comes to you tonight. Tomorrow morning there will be no guards, and I have arranged for anyone who can recognize you to be occupied during the time of takeoff._

 _I understand that you will no doubt be nervous at the prospect of seeing Luke again. But Luke is the most forgiving man I have ever met, and if I can forgive you (which I have), then so will he. This is your chance to redeem yourself. Prove to Rey that you are worthy of her trust._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

His gaze lingered on the _Mom._ She had signed the note _Mom._ And she was letting him go with Rey. She trusted him not to kidnap her or run back to the First Order. He didn't understand how she could trust and forgive him so easily. He had _killed_ the love of her life. He knew he wouldn't ever be able to forgive someone if they so much harmed a hair on Rey's head. But then again, he probably wouldn't have to forgive them; anyone who hurt Rey would most likely be dead within seconds.

* * *

He was still sitting on his cot hours later when he heard the door open. He looked up and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he saw her. A similar smile appeared on Rey's face as she turned around and rushed towards him. He met her halfway, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." He replied. All thoughts of Leia's note flew out of his mind at the feeling of holding Rey.

"It's so strange," she said. "On Jakku I spent days alone. But now I can't go even a day without you." Kylo chuckled. He knew what she meant. Being without Rey drove him crazy. "I don't know how I'll survive the trip to get Luke. Plus Leia told me I might have to stay for a little while." Kylo pulled back with a smile.

"You won't have to." He told her. He picked up the note from the cot, handing it to Rey. "My mother left me a little something in my lunch today." He watched as Rey's eyes scanned the message, noting how her eyes widened. She looked up with a smile.

"You're really coming with me?" She asked excited. He nodded. "Wait, are you… are you okay with this?" She asked him hesitantly. Kylo considered for a moment.

"Well, I'm nervous." He admitted. "The last time I saw Luke… I had just killed all of his students. I tried to kill him." Rey just shook her head with a smile, taking his hands in hers.

"Kylo, if Leia can forgive you and trust you, then Luke definitely can." Rey told him, reaching up and giving him a quick kiss. "Besides," she added softly. "It wasn't _all_ of his students." She pointed out. "You always forget about me." Kylo chuckled.

"I could never forget you." He told her. Rey raised an eyebrow.

"But you did. We both did." She said, referring to their mysterious, intertwined pasts.

"Our memories were wiped by an extremely powerful Force-user. That doesn't count as 'forgetting'." Kylo told her. Rey rolled her eyes, but her mention of their past got him thinking.

"You know," he said. "Luke will probably be able to help us. He taught us. He might be able to give us the answers we need." At this Rey brightened.

"Do you think he can help us remember?" She asked. Kylo nodded.

"If anyone can, it's him." He told her. She smiled, but then it faltered.

"Do you think… do you think he knows about my family?" Rey asked hesitantly. Kylo paused.

"I don't know. It's possible." At this Rey smiled again. "But Rey, I don't… I don't want you to get your hopes up. I don't want to sound pessimistic, but you should be prepared for the worst." He told her. Rey just laughed.

"Kylo, you _are_ a pessimist. And trust me, it can't be worse than what I've imagined. Besides," she said, stepping closer. "I have you now. You're all the family I need." Kylo stared at her in shock. He could feel a grin slowly creeping across his face.

"Really?" He asked her. Rey smiled.

"Really." She replied, before closing the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. It took him by surprise, but that didn't stop him from kissing her back. She continued to press forward until Kylo felt his back hit the wall. He couldn't help but chuckle. Rey pulled back smiling.

"What? Not used to being the one against the wall?" She teased him, referring to their surprisingly numerous encounters that resulted in Rey being trapped between him and a wall. "Or are you just not used to not being the one in control?"

"Both, actually." Kylo admitted. He smiled wickedly. "But I think I'll be okay with you being in charge. Though of course, that depends on what you decide to do." Rey pretended to think.

"Hmm," she said, before leaning in close. "I think…" she whispered, breath warm in his ear. "I think you should give me twenty sit-ups." She declared, stepping away from him. Kylo stared at her in amazement.

"Oh, no. You did not." He said, stunned. "You did not just toy with me. Rey, that's… that's just cruel." She just grinned.

"Who said I'm toying with you? Maybe I _actually_ want you to do twenty sit-ups." She said. She was clearly trying hard to keep a straight face, but was failing horribly. Kylo rolled his eyes, but he consented, positioning himself on the floor. Looking up he saw that Rey was surprised.

"You're actually going to… alright. Sure. Continue." She told him, laughing. He just flashed her a grin, before lying back. Keeping his legs in position and feet firmly planted, he sat up.

"One." He said, eyes meeting Rey's. She was still trying to hide a smile. He repeated the process. "Two." He said. Rey raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but I believe your foot moved off the ground." She told him. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh yeah? Well, then, why don't you come stand on my feet, make sure they don't move." He told her. Rey huffed, but moved over to him. Gingerly, she stepped on his feet. Kylo laid back, than sat up. "Three." He said, before grabbing Rey's hands and pulling her down on top of him. She let out a startled cry as she landed on top of him.

"Kylo!" She laughed, exasperated. She struggled to get off of him, but he quickly flipped them so it was Rey who was on her back and Kylo who was over her.

"Not so fast." He said with a grin.

"What happened to me being the one in charge?" Rey asked him teasingly.

"You're terrible at being in charge. I've decided to relieve you of your duty." He told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, terrible am I? Then you show me how it's supposed to go." She challenged him. Kylo grinned.

"Gladly." He told her, before crushing his lips to hers. He felt Rey's surprise, but she quickly rose to meet him, kissing him back with a fervor. He pulled back, and Rey slumped back to the floor.

" _That's_ how you do it."

" _That's_ how you do it." Kylo told her teasingly. Rey smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." She replied, before suddenly flipping them over so Kylo was on his back again. Kylo let out a startled laugh; he clearly hadn't seen it coming.

Rey reached out a hand, and she began stroking his face gently, brushing his hair away from his face. He caught her hand, and pressed it to his lips. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Rey just shook her head, smiling.

"I still don't understand how you can drive me this crazy." She told him. Kylo grinned, sitting up so he was leaning against the wall, with her in his lap. Rey positioned herself so she was sitting between his legs, facing away from him, and leaning back on him. Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

" _I_ drive _you_ crazy?" He asked with a smile. Rey looked at him warily, but nodded. She wasn't sure where he was going with this, and she wasn't sure she was going to like it. "So you admit that when I had you cornered in that closet, the first time, I was driving you crazy?" He finished. Rey rolled her eyes.

"Oh goodness, not this again." She said, but she was smiling.

"I'm just curious." He said innocently. Then he smiled wickedly. "You know, now that you and I have a… _thing_ ," he murmured in her ear. "I have an excuse to do all of those things as much as I want." Rey laughed, then froze when she felt his soft lips on her neck.

"I don't remember you doing _that_ in the closet." She told him. Kylo chuckled in response, before doing it again, this time nipping slightly at her skin, sending warm shivers through her body. She closed her eyes as he continued up her neck. When he reached her ear, he whispered to her.

"I don't happen to make you… uncomfortable, do I?" He asked teasingly, using the same words he had the first time they had been this close.

"Not at all." Rey replied, just as she had before. Then she turned her head and pressed her lips to his. As he kissed her back he moved one of his hand from her waist to the small of her back, holding her closer to him. Then, before she knew what was happening, Kylo scooped her up in his arms, standing up.

"What-" Rey started, but he cut her off with a kiss, before carrying her over to the cot. He laid her down gently then crawled in beside her.

"We have a long flight tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep." He told her. Rey rolled her eyes.

"Since when are you the responsible one?" She asked him. Kylo smiled.

"One of us needs to be, and it certainly isn't you." He told her.

"Hey! I'm totally responsible!" She replied. Kylo just laughed.

"Get some sleep, Rey." He said.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" She asked him teasingly. He laughed, pulling her close and wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"Do you deserve it?" He asked her in reply. She considered.

"Probably not." She replied. "But I think I'm going to take it anyway." She reached up and kissed him one more time. Kylo laughed.

"Goodnight, Rey." He said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Kylo." She said in return, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. It wasn't long before she entered a peaceful slumber.

 **A/N - Ooh, looks like we got a bit more Reylo in this chapter! What will happen tomorrow when they take off on their journey to find Luke? WIll all go as planned? We'll have to see!**

 **Also, I would like to give everyone a heads up, I've been able to do lots of writing and posting because I have been on Spring Break, but tomorrow (sadly) I will have to go back to school, which means I won't be able to post as consistently :( But don't worry, I definitely have plans for this story, and I don't plan on giving up on it anytime soon.**

 **I also just want to thank everyone who reads and reviews this story, you guys are amazing. I didn't expect this story to even be read by anyone, much less the amount of people who have given me such positive feedback You guys seriously rock, and you're what makes me want to continue writing and posting.**

 **Ciao for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hey again! Welcome back to the story! So today's the big day... Kylo and Rey are starting on their journey to find Luke Skywalker! But will everything go smoothly? Hmm, we'll have to see.**

 **Also, if no one gets the reference, I will be severely disappointed, because it's an _extremely popular scene_ from an _extremely popular book_ that was turned into an _extremely popular movie_. **

**lonewizzy: Thanks! I did very much enjoy my break, and I hope you enjoyed yours if you had one. If not, take a break! I'm sure you deserve it! And we'll have to see how it turns out...**

 **YinandYang1234: I know right?! I am praying so hard that Reylo becomes canon in the next movie. Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is canon Reylo!**

 **kathrynrose: Haha you sound a lot like me when reading fanfiction! And thank you so much! I'm so glad that you feel so strongly about my story! And I am so so so glad someone got the Sherlock reference (it's my all-time favourite show)! And thanks for the points, although I'm actually Ravenclaw... but it's the thought that counts! And don't worry, I don't plan on giving this up. I am seeing this thing through to the end!**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

This time Rey was the one who woke up first. She couldn't help but smile. She would never get tired of waking up in Kylo's arms. Glancing up, she saw that he was still sleeping, a peaceful smile on his face. Rey sighed. She hated to wake him, but it was probably time to get ready for their long journey.

She sat up, slipping out of his embrace, before leaning down and gently pressing her lips to his. Kylo's eyes flickered open, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down on top of him. His mouth eagerly claimed hers, and as soon as she pulled back he simply rose to meet her again.

"Kylo-" she started, but he cut her off with a kiss. "We need-" Another kiss. "To get ready-" Another one. "To leave." She finished, before firmly pushing herself off of him, standing up beside the bed. Kylo groaned.

"Do we have to?" He asked. Rey rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we have to. And for someone who just woke up you're rather enthusiastic." She told him. Kylo just grinned, sitting up.

"Who says I just woke up?" He replied. Rey stared at him.

"No way. You were definitely asleep." He just chuckled, standing up and strolling over to the door.

"Wait, but you _were_ asleep, right?" She asked him. He just opened the door with a grin.

"I guess you'll never know." He replied, before slipping outside. Rey huffed, before heading out after him.

* * *

Rey felt anxious the entire walk to the ship. Every corner they rounded she expected to see a guard or civilian.

Then she felt Kylo take her hand and give it a light, reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him in surprise.

"It's okay." He told her.

"Are you sure _this,"_ she cast a pointed glance at their intertwined hands. "Is a good idea? What do we say if someone sees us?" Kylo just smiled down at her.

"Well in that case I am simply your extremely handsome co-pilot who you happen to be in a newly formed relationship with." He told her as they continued to walk. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You've thought this out even more than I have, haven't you?" She asked him. Kylo shrugged.

"Despite what you think, I like to be prepared." He admitted. Suddenly, they rounded a corner, straight into Poe.

Poe skidded to a stop, face brightening at the sight of them.

"Hey, kid, I snuck out to see you off and…" He trailed off as his eyes dropped to her and Kylo's intertwined hands. "... And who might this be?" He asked with a smirk. Rey looked down, blushing. Kylo released her hand, reaching forward to shake Poe's.

"I'm Kyle. I'm Rey's co-pilot on this mission." He said. Rey was startled by the genuine friendliness in his voice. Poe laughed, shaking Kylo's hand.

"It would seem you're a bit more that a co-pilot." He said. "Geez, Rey, you managed to get a guy within two days? That seems a little fast." His tone was light but Rey could sense the slightest bit of concern in her friend's voice. She opened her mouth to come up with a story, but Kylo, or rather, _Kyle,_ beat her to it.

"Oh, don't worry, we've actually met many times before this." Kylo said with a laugh. "I used to be something of a smuggler before I joined the Resistance. Jakku was a regular stop to trade parts. Rey was one of my best customers, though I think she probably got the better end of all of our bargains." He grinned down at her, taking her hand again.

"What can I say? I'm a tough negotiator." Rey replied with a smile. "And I needed those parts to build my speeder." Poe just shook his head, chuckling at them.

"Aww, you two are too cute. Like seriously, it's making me nauseous. But anyway," he continued. "I just came to wish you luck on your trip."

"Thanks Poe." Rey said warmly. "Keep an eye on Finn for me, will you? And tell Leia to let us know if he wakes up." Poe nodded with a smile.

"Sure. But only if Kyle here promises to keep you out of trouble?" He looked to Kylo.

"No harm will come to her, I promise." He swore before Rey could retort. "Though I can't promise that Rey won't go looking for trouble." He teased her.

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me." Rey replied. Poe laughed.

"Fair enough. Anyway, good luck. And oh," he added before they could continue on. "I know you're going to have a ship to yourself the entire day, and certain… activities might be tempting, but remember to make good choices!" He said with a wink. Rey felt herself turn red, but Kylo just laughed. She and Kylo started back down the hallway as Poe jogged off in the opposite direction. When he was out of sight, Rey turned to Kylo.

"Kyle? Really? That's cutting it a little close, don't you think?" She asked, referring to how similar it was to his name. Kylo just shrugged with a smile.

"Well, if we're going to be staying with the Resistance for a while, I want people calling me by something at least sort of similar to my name." He told her.

"Fair enough," she replied. "And nice backstory, by the way. You really were prepared." He grinned.

"Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself. Adding in the part about the speeder made it seem a lot more believable." Rey smiled at the compliment.

A few minutes later they finally made it into the Falcon, and Rey felt herself relax as she slid into the pilot's seat. Kylo chuckled at her reaction.

"I take it you're comfortable here?" He asked. Rey just smiled, as he slid into the co-pilot chair.

But as soon as his bottom touched the chair Rey was overwhelmed by a new feeling. She and Kylo were only able to exchange a quick glance before they were catapulted into a memory.

* * *

 _When Rey opened her eyes, she was still on the Falcon. However, she was standing up against the wall instead of being seated in the pilot's chair. She turned toward the entrance as she heard the sound of footsteps. She watched as her and Kylo's younger selves entered the ship._

" _Ben, are you sure we should be here?" Young Rey asked him nervously. She was clinging onto his arm. Young Kylo rolled his eyes._

" _Rey, it's my Dad's ship. I'm sure he wouldn't mind me showing you around. Besides, you wanted to see the ship that made the Kessel Run in under 12 parsecs." Kylo pointed out. Young Rey looked around the ship in amazement._

" _So this is really the ship?" She asked in awe. Young Kylo smiled._

" _Yeah. Dad never lets me fly it though." He said. Rey could sense the bitterness in his voice, but her younger self didn't seem to notice, sliding into the pilot's chair. Young Kylo took a seat in the co-pilot's chair as little Rey's hands skittered over the controls._

" _Wow," she breathed. "I'd love to fly a ship like this. Maybe your Dad will let us fly it together when we get older?" She asked, looking up at Kylo hopefully. Kylo shrugged._

" _I doubt it." Young Rey's face fell, and Kylo hurriedly changed his answer. "I mean… I doubt he'd let us go alone. But yeah, he'd probably let us fly it." Little Rey's face lit up in a grin._

" _I can't wait 'til I'm old enough to fly!" She said. Kylo chuckled, ruffling her hair._

" _Me neither. I bet you'll be the best pilot in the galaxy!" The last thing Rey saw was her younger self smiling up at young Kylo, before everything went dark._

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was back in the pilot's chair. Next to her, Kylo opened his eyes, looking at her.

"Well, looks like you're finally gonna get your wish of us flying this thing together." He told her with a smile. Rey returned it, before turning to the controls, lifting them up and away from the planet and into space.

Their flight was supposed to be a very smooth one, and it was, for the most part. Once they had jumped into hyperspace Rey set the Falcon on autopilot, a system she was positive that Han must have installed at some point, because there was no way it was part of the original model. Once that was taken care of, she slumped back in her chair with a sigh.

"You okay?" She turned to see Kylo looking at her with concern. She offered him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm just relieved everything went okay. I was really worried something would go wrong." She admitted. Kylo reached over, taking her hand.

"Well, it should be smooth flying from here on out. Nothing to worry about." He told her. Rey nodded, but she still couldn't help but have a sense of uneasiness about the whole endeavor. Something felt… off, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You can go rest if you'd like." Rey told Kylo. "I can keep an eye on the ship." Kylo rolled his eyes.

"Rey, it's on autopilot. It doesn't need watching. If something goes wrong the ship will alert us. Besides," he said, pulling her up from her chair. "Why in the galaxy would I waste an opportunity to spend time with you outside of a cell?" He paused for a moment. "Unless of course, you want to get rid of me."

"No, of course not." Rey replied quickly. She stepped forward, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What would you like to do then?" She asked.

"Well, I mean…" he trailed off with a suggestive smirk. Rey rolled her eyes, then frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned pulling her over a bench and sitting her down.

"Kylo, how long have I known you?" She asked. He blinked, clearly taken aback. He thought for a moment, before looking at her in surprise.

"Not long at all. Barely even a week, I'd guess." He replied. "Why?" She hesitated.

"I just… I feel so deeply about you, but I feel like we don't even know each other that well. I mean, how can we? We haven't known each other long enough." She told him. He considered for a moment.

"I don't believe that how long you've been in someone's company determines how well you _know_ them. And I happen to think that I know you pretty well. Better than you think I do, at least." He told her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? What do you know about me then?" She asked teasingly. He wrapped an arm around her.

"I know that for most of your life you were lonely, same as me. You hated being alone, but you weren't interested in the company of other scavengers or junk bosses, nor they you. They didn't know you, they didn't understand. In fact, you hated some of them. They took advantage of you at every opportunity, and there was nothing you could do because you needed to survive. You stayed on that planet waiting for the family you thought left you there, hoping that they would come back and take you away."

His voice was soft, and Rey squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry. She had done enough of that.

"You pictured an island, in the middle of an ocean. There you would stay with your family, away from the harshness of the world. And then BB-8 showed up on Jakku, and you were happy to finally have a companion. But then you became swept in something much bigger, and you were so excited at the prospect of seeing other places. You made friends, friends who became like family. You met me. And now you're not alone, not even close. But now you have these powers, this huge responsibility that you don't know what to do with. And you worry that something will happen, and that all of this will end someday. That the people you care about will leave you." He finished. "Did I do okay?" Rey nodded.

"Yeah. You were spot on." She replied bitterly, looking away from him. He gently grabbed her face with his free hand, making her look at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I-" He started, but Rey waved him off.

"It's okay. It's just… painful memories, that's all. And the fact that you clearly know a lot more about me than I know about you." She told him. He chuckled.

"I don't really see why that's a problem." He said. Rey rolled her eyes.

"See, Kylo, the way the whole "relationship" thing works is you have to tell each other the deep stuff." She told him.

"The deep stuff?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Uh-oh. Like what?" Kylo asked her. Rey considered.

"Like, uh… what's your favourite colour?" She asked him.

"Well, now you've stepped over the line." Kylo joked, and she laughed.

"Seriously, though, what is it?" Rey asked. Kylo thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it in a long time." He admitted. "What's yours?" He asked. Rey didn't have to think hard.

"Green," she replied. "Green and blue. Like the planet you kidnapped me on." Kylo laughed.

"Ah, yes, I remember. Takodana. It was a gorgeous place, wasn't it?" He said. Rey nodded in agreement. "We should go back there someday." Rey looked at him in surprise.

"Really? Would that be… would that be an option?" She asked. Kylo shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Maybe once all of this business is over you and I can go. We could go anywhere you want." He told her. Rey smiled.

"Wow. I hadn't even thought about… I never even-" She started.

"Considered what you would do when this mess was over?" Kylo finished for her. She nodded. "I didn't either, until recently, when my mother told me to make sure to hold onto you. You're right, Rey. I haven't known you very long, and we've been together for even less time, but I already know I want a future with you." He told her. Rey smiled, feeling warm inside as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he tightened his grip around her.

"I want a future with you too." She told him. "I don't know what kind we're destined to have, but as long as I have you, it doesn't matter." Kylo smiled back at her.

"Well, what would you prefer then?" He asked. Rey thought for a moment.

"Well, one thing is for certain; I'm never going back to Jakku. Or another desert planet." She decided. Kylo chuckled.

"I can definitely live with that. As long as we can make a no ice planets rule too." He told her. Rey nodded.

"I'd never seen snow until Starkiller base. Honestly, it was disappointing. I knew it would be cold, but I didn't think it would be _that_ cold. I definitely couldn't live there." She agreed.

"Maybe," Kylo said, looking thoughtful "Maybe we can find a nice, temperate planet, like the one we were on, with lots of forests and trees, lakes and rivers and waterfalls. Maybe we can find that island of yours." He told her.

"I'd like that." She replied with a smile. "As long as we can bring my friends?" She asked, looking at him hopefully. Kylo just laughed.

"Of course, Rey. You look at me like I'm going to object. You know I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." He told her.

"So you'd be fine with Finn and Poe living next door?" She teased him He thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose as long as they're not _too_ close." Kylo replied. "I still want to keep you to myself some." He teased her. Then something seemed to hit him.

"What makes you think Poe and Finn will be living together?" He asked her. Rey grinned.

"Kylo, you should see them together. They are _so_ crushing on each other. Like, it's so obvious it's painful to watch." She told him. Kylo laughed.

"Alright then. I'll have to take your word for it. Are we bringing my mother to this island with us?" He asked her.

"I don't see why not." Rey replied with a smile. "And we have to bring BB-8, of course." Kylo grinned.

"Ah yes, of course. We can't forget about him." He said with a chuckle. Rey smiled, turning and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Well, it was _meant_ to be a quick kiss. When she pulled back Kylo followed, as he tended to, and she found herself lost in a deep kiss. Without even meaning to, her hands slid into his thick hair, and pressed a hand to the small of her back, holding her closer.

Then, the emergency signs sounded.

"Shit!" Kylo let out, as both of them leapt up. They both sprinted to the controls, Kylo sliding immediately into the pilot's seat. Rey, knowing there was no time to argue, slid into the co-pilot's seat.

"What is it?" She asked anxiously.

"A fleet of First Order ships. They haven't spotted us. Not yet at least. We need to land. Now." He said. She could hear the worry in his voice.

"Land? Land where?" Rey asked. Kylo pointed. Down below there was a tiny planet, which Kylo maneuvered the ship towards.

"Rey, I'm going to take us down, and while I do, I want you to go put together two packs. Pack camping gear, and as much rations as you can fit in there." Kylo's voice was steady, and his eyes remained locked on the planet that was rapidly getting closer.

"What? Why?" She asked startled.

"Whether they catch sight of us or not, if they land on this planet they _will_ find the Falcon. And in that case we'll need to be ready to leave." Rey opened her mouth to argue, but he spoke again before she could. "Please, Rey. Trust me." At that she shut her mouth, and went to gather supplies.

* * *

Going to the closet, she grabbed two sleeping rolls, a pack of matches, and two canteens. That seemed to be the extent of their camping supplies. Then she went to the kitchen area, pulling open every cabinet, stuffing their bags with as much sealed rations that could fit.

When she emerged with the packs, Kylo was bringing them down for a landing in a small clearing in the middle of a forest. Looking out the window, she was able to spot a lake before they landed, then the massive trees hid everything from view. Kylo activated the ship's cloaking device, before turning to Rey.

"You packed everything you could?" He asked, eyes falling on the bags she was toting. She nodded.

"Are they landing here?" She asked anxiously.

"Only one way to find out." He replied, lowering the ramp out of the ship. He started out, lightsaber in hand, but Rey hesitated. Realizing she wasn't following, he turned back to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"So if they land… we're going to run? Why can't we stay here?" Rey asked. Kylo ran a hand through his hair.

"If they land, they're almost guaranteed to find the Falcon. Hopefully they'll believe it's abandoned, but we still need to be far away. With luck, they'll leave and we'll be able to come back and resume our journey." He told her. When she still didn't move, he moved back to her, gently taking her hands in his. "I know you don't want to leave the Falcon. But safety is the most important thing right now." She nodded, and he kissed her forehead. "Let's go."

Once outside, Kylo pulled her to the shade of a giant tree. There they sat, packs next to them, scanning the sky for any sign of a First Order ship. Rey leaned her head on Kylo's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her, tucking her to his side.

"This seems like a nice planet." Rey commented. "Lots of green and blue." Kylo smiled.

"Hey, maybe this will be the planet we're looking for." Kylo told her. Rey laughed, but she was excited by the possibility. She wanted nothing more now than to find that planet, where she could live with Kylo and her friends in peace. This planet was peaceful. It was nice, and quiet…

Just then she heard the sound of engines roaring as the fleet of First Order ships entered the atmosphere. Rey and Kylo watched as they passed overhead.

"I saw a wide open field while you were packing. I'm thinking that's probably where they're landing." Kylo told Rey, sliding out from under her and standing up. "It's time to go. We'll head this way. I saw a lake in that direction. If we can get there, we'll have a reliable water source." Rey was only half listening, staring forlornly at the spot where she knew the Falcon was, even though it was cloaked. Then she shook herself out of it, standing up.

"That's a good idea. We can use the trees for cover." She replied. She cast one last look in the direction of the Falcon, before taking Kylo's hand. Together, they headed off into the woods.

 **A/N - Ooh, looks like our favourite Force-users were forced to take an unplanned detour. The First Order just ruins everything, don't they? So now Rey and Kylo are taking off into the woods. We'll have to see how that turns out!**

 **Also, if for some reason you didn't get the reference, it's from The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. If you haven't read or seen the Hunger Games, you need to re-evaluate your life. Just kidding, but seriously, it's a great series, and the movies do the books justice.**

 **I'm actually very proud of myself for getting this posted this early. I expected it to be a while before I had any time to write, but I found time, even if I was writing on my phone in the bathroom at school in between (and occasionally during) classes. The things I do for you guys... again, just kidding, you guys are seriously amazing. Thanks to all of you who review, you absolutely rock!**

 **Anyways, ciao for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Hey guys, welcome back! Sorry that I haven't been posting consistently like, at all, but unfortunately I actually have a life outside of fanfiction writing, as much as I sometimes wish I didn't. But anyway, thank you for being patient, you guys rock.**

 **Also, I'm going to warn you ahead of time; this chapter's gonna be a tear-jerker. So I apollo-gize (haha, get it? Apollo? Like the Greek god? Sigh, I'm such a nerd). But I promise you guys it'll get better. Really, I swear.**

 **5289belle: Glad another person got that reference! I love the Princess Bride with all my heart.**

 **lonewizzy: You betcha! Still haven't had time to see the new movie yet though :(**

 **Girlwith100names: I'm glad you liked the reference! It definitely wasn't meant to be subtle!**

 **megumisakura: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **kathrynrose42: Aww thanks! I'm really glad you think so! Also, just curious, but is their a reason you have 42 in your username or is it just a random number? Because my nerdy self sees that as a reference, and I'm wondering if it was intentional...**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chater, even though you won't. Sorry about that. Please don't kill me.**

Kylo could feel his heart pounding as he led Rey through the woods in the direction of the lake. He would never show it, but he was extremely nervous. The First Order was here, on this planet, and he didn't even want to think about what would happen if they found them. If they found Rey.

Kylo had been repulsed and horrified at the idea of Snoke getting his hands on Rey before he even realized he loved her, before she was anything more than an enemy. Now, the very idea scared him out of his wits. He would do anything to keep that from happening.

They were both silent as they maneuvered through the woods. Rey's hand still held his, however, and that alone was a comfort, as they wove their way through the thick underbrush.

Kylo relinquish her hand, pushing aside a branch, allowing Rey to step through. As soon as she was through, she reached again for his hand.

"Do you think they've discovered the Falcon yet?" She asked him, her fingers intertwining with his. Kylo still couldn't get over the feeling of her hand holding his.

"There's no way to be certain, but I feel that there would be a bit of a commotion if they had discovered it already." He told her. "In fact, who knows if they've headed this way yet? But it's better to be safe than sorry." He added the last part upon seeing her longing glance back in the direction of the Falcon. He understood her reluctance to leave it behind, but safety was the most important thing right now. Well, Rey's safety was most important. Kylo didn't care what happened to him at this point, as long as Rey was alive and happy.

"And I'll only be happy if you are alive and happy too." Rey told him. Kylo was startled; he hadn't even realized she was in his mind.

"Rey, it's not that I don't trust you, but I would appreciate if you didn't go into my head without asking me first." He told her. Rey shook her head.

"I know, I didn't mean to, I swear." She promised as he helped her over a fallen log. "It was like you were… projecting, or something. I could just hear your surface thoughts naturally. I wasn't trying at all." Kylo thought for a moment.

"Hmm. We must have some sort of strong bond through the Force." He said, more to himself than to Rey. "That would explain why we can read each other's thoughts so easily."

They continued to walk in silence, except it wasn't really silence. They were communicating through thoughts.

 _I think this kind of communication could be really helpful in the future,_ Rey thought at him, _you know, if we ever get into a sticky situation with the First Order and need to communicate secretly._

 _Yeah, and the stronger it grows the greater distance we'll be able to communicate across,_ he replied. _So in case we're ever separated we can still talk. Well, in a manner of speaking._ Rey giggled at that.

 _Alright, well how about we test that? I'll go over there,_ she motioned to her right. _And you stay here. We'll see how far I can go._

 _I don't know if that's-_ Kylo started, but Rey was already moving. _Rey, I'm not sure this is smart._ He continued, but she had disappeared behind a tree. Immediately, he began to get anxious.

 _Relax,_ Rey said in his mind. _It's not like anything's going- she was cut off._ She must have moved out of range. Kylo stood still, fidgeting with his cloak. And then he heard Rey let out a cry of pain. Not in his head, but out loud.

"Rey!" He yelled, barreling in the direction which she had gone. He had to skid to a stop when he reached a steep hill. At the bottom of the hill was Rey, sprawled on the ground.

"Rey! Rey, are you okay?" He called down to her. He was panicking, seconds away from jumping down after her. Slowly, Rey sat up, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Until he noticed that she was wincing in agony and cradling her left ankle.

"I'm fine." She called back, voice laced with pain. "Well, not entirely, I guess. I slipped and fell down the hill. Did something to my ankle. Probably will have some bruises on other various parts of my body." Kylo laughed, but it was pained.

"Okay, well, I need to get you out of there." He said. "So I guess I'll just have to come down and-" he started, but Rey interrupted him.

"No, don't!" She said hurriedly. "It's too slippery. The last thing we need is both of us injured at the bottom of this hill." She paused for a moment. "Maybe you should-"

"I am not leaving you behind." He told her sternly. "You should know by now that is never an option. Not anymore." Rey smiled.

"Alright, then what would you propose?" She asked him. Kylo thought for a moment. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could the sounds of boots marching reached his ears, along with the sound of voices conferring. Kylo cursed inwardly; stormtroopers. He looked to see that Rey's eyes had widened.

 _There's a small cave down here,_ she said in his mind. I can drag myself in. You need to go. Kylo shook his head.

 _Not a chance,_ he replied, before starting down the steep hill.

He was very careful, moving down the hill cautiously but efficiently, while Rey looked on with clear apprehension.

He was halfway down the hill when his foot slipped. Time seemed to slow down as he began to fall.

Then, just as quickly, it stopped. Looking down, Kylo saw he was suspended in midair. Looking over, he saw Rey's arm extended, face scrunched in concentration, as she carefully lowered him to the bottom of the hill.

 _Thanks,_ he said. She shot him a glare.

 _Never ever do that again._ She told him. He just flashed her a grin, walking to where she sat on the ground.

 _I'm not promising anything._ He told her, scooping her up, being careful to mind her ankle.

He could still hear the sounds of stormtroopers getting closer as he moved as quickly as he could to the small cave, cautiously sliding Rey is before him, then crawling in after.

He had barely made it in when the sounds of soldiers became clearer.

"Search every inch of this forest," a voice commanded. Kylo startled; it was the voice of Captain Phasma. "If the Scavenger is really here, we need to find her. She is holding our own Kylo Ren in captivity, and it is of the utmost importance that we rescue him." Kylo gritted his teeth. As if he would ever need rescuing.

 _They think I've kidnapped you?_ Even in their minds Kylo could sense the amusement in Rey's tone. _That's interesting._

 _Yeah, like you could take me,_ he teased her. Rey looked offended.

 _I could so take you on,_ she replied. Kylo chuckled silently, wrapping an arm around her in the close space.

 _How about we put that to the test?_ He challenged her. _When we get back we can spar. See who can really beat who._ Rey grinned at him in the small space, snuggling closer.

 _You're on,_ she replied with a smile. They both froze, however, when they once again heard footsteps.

But this time they were right outside.

"Check everywhere," came Captain Phasma's voice. "You don't know where the scavenger could be hiding Kylo Ren." Rey's fearful eyes met his.

 _What do we do?_ She asked. He could sense how frightened she was.

 _Stay here,_ he told her.

 _Wait, what are you-_ she started, but Kylo had already slid outside.

Once out, he was faced with five stormtroopers, lead by Captain Phasma, blasted all trained on him. They relaxed when they saw who it was.

 _Kylo, what the hell are you doing?_ Rey asked in his head, alarmed. He ignored her.

"Captain Phasma." He greeted her. He could sense her surprise.

"Lord Ren. We were under the impression that you had been taken captive by the scavenger girl." He could feel Rey's disapproval in his mind at the name.

"I was," he replied. "Fortunately, I was able to escape." Phasma nodded.

"And the scavenger, where is she now?" Phasma asked.

"Dead." He lied. He felt Rey's surprise in his head, along with that of Phasma and the stormtroopers.

"Dead? I was under the impression that Supreme Leader Snoke wanted her alive." Phasma said disapprovingly.

"I needed to escape, but I was injured and in a weak position. A fight ensued when I tried to escape, a fight which I would have admittedly lost due to my injuries had I not used the Force to kill her. It's unfortunate, but I believe that Supreme Leader would rather have me alive than the scavenger girl, don't you agree?" He asked coldly.

"Of course, Lord Ren." Phasma said quickly. "I didn't mean to insinuate that-" he waved her off.

"It is fine. I did not wish to disobey Supreme Leader Snoke." He told her.

"Well, if you'll follow us, we landed not far away." Captain Phasma motioned for her stormtroopers to get moving.

"Actually… I need to stay behind for a little while." He said. Phasma froze.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Ren?" She asked.

"The scavenger may have been an enemy, but she was a Force-user, and as such requires a special passing ritual." He told her. He wasn't making it up completely; Jedi did have special passing rituals. But the Sith didn't.

"I see." Phasma replied. "And I suppose that you would like to attend to this matter alone?" Kylo nodded stiffly. "Very well. We shall return to the ship. I trust you can make your way there when you are finished?"

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem." He replied. Captain Phasma signaled for her troopers to keep moving again, and Kylo watched as they moved back in the direction from which they came. He waited until they were long gone when he slid back into the cave. Rey was sitting up in the small space. When he scooted over to her she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He said, even though it didn't hurt that much. "What was that…" He trailed off as Rey glared at him. "Right. Look, they would have found us, you know it." Rey sighed.

"I know, it just scared me, okay? I don't want to lose you." She admitted, looking at the ground. Reaching out, Kylo gently lifted her face so her hazel eyes met his. How has he not noticed in the first place how beautiful they were? How beautiful she was?

"And I don't want to lose you either. That's why I did that. I can't let you get hurt, Rey." He told her softly. She smiled before reaching up and pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart he leaned his forehead against hers, arms wrapped around her, holding her close. He knew what he had to do. He just wasn't sure he had the strength to do it.

"I love you." He whispered. The three fateful words. Rey grinned wider than he'd ever seen.

"I know." She replied with a smirk. Kylo laughed; he was sure that Rey hadn't known that was what his own parents had said. And now, for the real test.

"Alright," he said, trying to sound casual. "Let's get you back to the Falcon."

* * *

A few minutes later they were making their way through the woods towards the Falcon. Well, at least Kylo was. He had insisted on carrying Rey piggyback style due to her injured ankle. So now she had her arms wrapped around his neck, legs being held up by his arms, as he carried her through the forest.

Rey could feel the nervousness radiating off of Kylo. She didn't understand what he was worried about. Sure, perhaps a stormtrooper could for some reason be lurking around and see them, but it was unlikely, and they could easily defeat them with their combined powers. So what was he nervous about?

She was tempted to ask, but something made her keep quiet as Kylo carried her. If he wanted to talk, he would talk. But right now he was silent, which she took as a sign that he wasn't in a talking mood. So, she forced herself to remain content with the fact that he was carrying her, that he was touching her, that her head rested on his shoulder.

When they got back to the Falcon, Kylo froze; they saw that it had been uncloaked and that the ramp was open. Simultaneously, they both reached out with their minds towards the Falcon. Rey breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't come in contact with any other minds. Kylo looked similarly relieved.

"Empty. That's good." He carried her up the ramp of the Falcon, immediately seating her in the pilot's chair.

"Wow, not even going to give me a break before asking me to take off?" She asked him teasingly, pulling him down next to her. Kylo smiled but it was pained.

"Sorry, but no." He replied. He sounded hurt, and were those… were those tears in his eyes. She frowned, growing increasingly worried.

"Kylo, what's wrong?" She asked him, concerned. He just shook his head, looking away. She reached out, gently placing her hand on his cheek, turning his head so his dark brown eyes met hers. He was clearly struggling not to cry, and it pained Rey to see it.

"This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." He whispered. "But I have to protect you, Rey. I would do anything to protect you." Rey felt her heart beat faster.

"Kylo, you're scaring me." She whispered back. "What's wrong?" He reached up to where her hand rested on his cheek, and placed his own hand on top of hers.

"What's wrong is that I have to leave. For your sake." He told her.

"Leave? To go where?" She asked, panicking now. What the hell was he talking about? Kylo couldn't leave.

"Rey, if I continue on with you, the First Order will know I'm a traitor. They will hunt us down with a new fervor, and they will kill the both of us, but only after they've tortured you in front of me. Then they will kill you, and after you, me." He said. Rey shook her head in disbelief, feeling tears start to come to her own eyes.

"So you're… you're going back with the First Order?" She asked. The words felt so wrong. Kylo nodded, pained.

"I have to. I'll try and direct them away from Resistance bases. I'll likely still be able to feel your presence." He told her, in an obvious attempt to comfort her.

"But it wouldn't be the same. We wouldn't be able to talk. I wouldn't be able to hold you. Kylo, please, I can't… I can't live without you." She pleaded with him. Tears were falling freely now, and she didn't even bother trying to contain them. A few tears had worked their way from Kylo's eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he smiled sadly.

"You can. And you will." He said, before crashing his lips to hers. She eagerly rose to meet him, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer. Making him stay. She could taste the salt of tears on his lips, though whether they were hers or his she had no idea.

This time, Kylo was the first to pull back, and this time, she was the one who followed. She clutched the fabric of his shirt, pulling him back to her. He hesitated only for a second before giving in, pulling her into his lap. She slid her fingers into his hair, while his dug into her hips as his lips claimed hers. She was startled when his tongue slipped into her mouth, but she didn't show it; she was going to cherish this moment.

Then, just as quickly as it started, it was over. Kylo pulled away, leaping off of the chair before she could grab him, facing away from her. She could see that he was shaking, trying to retain himself.

"Kylo, please…" She begged him. He turned back around.

"Goodbye, Rey." He told her, crying hard now. He started to head for the ramp and she snapped, leaping out of her chair, only to immediately collapse due to her ankle. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up, back into the pilot's chair. She looked over to see Kylo with his hand outstretched. Once he'd deposited her, he stared at her a moment longer, before turning around. Rey broke down in tears.

"I love you!" She called out, voice cracking with pain. He turned to face her, and crying too, he replied.

"I know."

 **A/N - Well, you made it through the chapter. Sorry again about putting you through that emotional trauma. Honestly, part of why it took me so long to post was because it was really hard to write this scene. I, being my super emotional self, nearly cried while writing it. But things will look up eventually, I promise! And next chapter we will _finally_ be meeting the mysterious Luke Skywalker, and perhaps maybe even see some Stormpilot! We'll just have to see!**

 **So long for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Hey again! Welcome back to the story! First off, I would like to apollo-gize again for the previous chapter. Trust me, it hurt me too. And I also must apollo-gize because I know I said last time that there would be some Stormpilot in this chapter, but sadly there isn't. I miscalculated how much I was going to put in here and time differences and whatnot, so sorry about that. But next chapter, I swear that there will be some Stormpilot. If not, feel free to berate me in the comments.**

 **I'm happy to say that there is a reference in this chapter! Yay! See if you can spot it!**

 **kathrynrose42 : I'm glad you love it! I'm also glad that I have apparently found another Hitchhiker's Guide fan! I'm going to try and work in a reference to that in future chapters :D**

 **bluejustice13 : I know, but it was necessary. I'm glad you like the story though! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **HogwartsIsOurHome : I'm sorry for breaking your heart! But don't worry, this chapter is lighter, and based on your username you will LOVE the reference I worked in here!**

 **5289belle : Glad you got the reference! I'm sorry for hurting your soul! And gosh, I know, that is such a sad song. I wouldn't have wanted to be reading that chapter listening to that.**

 **jayjay0815 : I'm sorry! I promise things will get better eventually! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **YinandYang1234 : I'm sorry for breaking your heart! You're not the only one though, looks like that chapter broke a lot of people's hearts and souls.**

 **Thalareal : I'm so glad you like it! And don't worry, they won't be separated for too too long. I could never do that to you guys! **

**megumisakura : I'm glad you thought it was beautiful and not just sad! Most people seem to see it as only sad, so I'm glad you found beauty in it.**

 **Second Chance Reject : I think something must have gone wrong with your review, because it only says "I". But thanks for taking the time to try and review, I guess? Hope you like the story!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Rey was still crying when Kylo descended the ramp. She was still crying when he turned back and raised a hand in farewell, tears streaming down his own face.

And she was still crying when she saw the First Order ship take off, feeling Kylo's presence on it.

But as she watched the ship take off, she was launched into a memory.

* * *

 _Rey was startled to see that she was back on Jakku._

" _No!" She heard a girl scream. She looked over to see her younger self sobbing, trying to break away from the hand that was holding her. Rey looked to where her younger self was looking to see a ship, just beginning to take off._

" _Come back!" Young Rey screamed. Quickly, Rey reached out with her mind, desperate to see who was on the ship. She froze._

 _There was only one person on that ship; Kylo._

 _And suddenly she understood why she was being shown this memory now. At first she thought it was the idea of watching someone leave, but now she saw that it wasn't just anyone. It was Kylo. He left her for the second time._

* * *

Rey came out of the memory determined; that was _not_ going to happen again. She would _not_ spend another lifetime left alone. She would get Kylo back, somehow, or she would die trying.

But first, she had to reach the only other man capable of helping her.

Rey booted up the Falcon and took off, following the map that lead to her new hope. Her only hope.

* * *

Kylo came out of the memory lying on the ground, stormtroopers crouched over him.

"Lord Ren, are you alright?" Asked the mechanical voice of Captain Phasma. He waved them off.

"I am fine." He replied, standing up. He was glad he had his helmet on, because it was a lie. His mind was racing to comprehend what he had just seen; what Rey had undoubtedly also seen.

If the vision was true, _he_ had left Rey on that godforsaken planet. He'd figured as much, but now the reality hit him; he'd left Rey _alone_ on a desert planet, without anyone to care for her except for junkies, whose plan had obviously been to take advantage of her from the start. How could he have done that?

And now he was doing it again, leaving Rey to protect her from the First Order, from Snoke. But he didn't see another option. If it was discovered that he was a traitor he would be hunted even more fiercely than if he had really been kidnapped. Snoke would trust him not to break under torture and reveal information, but if he knew that Kylo was a traitor, he wouldn't take the chance of him revealing information willingly.

Fully resigned to his decision, he made his way to his room on the ship.

* * *

Rey held her breath as she landed on the island. The island the map had lead to. The island that Luke Skywalker was on. She could feel him, feel his presence, on the island. WIthout hesitating, she disembarked from the Falcon.

She started up a path that took her higher and higher. Quickly she began to tire, and her ankle throbbed, but she forced herself to keep going. Luke was the Resistance's only hope to win the war, and her only hope to save Kylo.

 _If Kylo were in my situation, he wouldn't stop, no matter how hurt or tired he was,_ she thought, and picked up her pace.

It took what seemed like forever for her to finally reach the top of the island. She rounded a corner, and there he was; a figure facing away from her, cloaked in a grey robe. Rey held her breath as he turned around. He pulled down his hood, revealing the face of an aged man.

Wordlessly, Rey held out the lightsaber to him. To Luke.

He stared at her for the longest time, before he held up a hand, dismissing her.

"Keep it. It has chosen you. It belongs to you now." He told her. Rey blinked in surprise, but clipped it back to her belt.

"You're Luke Skywalker." She said. It was more of a statement than a question, but he nodded, nonetheless.

"I am. And _you,_ I sense, have quite a story for me." He replied with a smile. Rey nodded, smiling slightly.

"That would be an understatement."

* * *

A little while later, Rey sat on a couch in Luke's small abode, sipping the tea he had made her. She had told him everything, the entire story, from her childhood on Jakku to being parted from Kylo on that unnamed planet. She had hesitated to tell him about their relationship at first, but for some reason, she trusted Luke. He sat in silence through her story, not reacting, just listening. Now, she watched him, to see what he would say.

"What is it exactly that you require from me?" He asked her. Rey blinked.

"What… what do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"What do you want me to do?" He repeated patiently.

"Come back to the Resistance. Help us defeat the First Order." _Help me figure out my past. Help me save Kylo._ Luke raised his eyebrows.

"You need to learn to shield your mind, Rey." He said. "To me, it's like you are screaming your thoughts."

"I can learn. _If_ you come back and teach me." Rey told him. Luke shook his head.

"Oh no, you would stay here to complete your training." He told her.

"Ha, yeah right." She said with a laugh. "With all due respect, I'm _not_ staying here. I have a war to fight." _And a guy to save._ "And you have a sister who misses you." Rey reminded him. Luke's face softened at the mention of his sister.

"She just lost Han. Once I get back, she'll have lost her son, _again._ She _needs_ you." She told Luke. "Don't let this journey be a loss, instead of a gain." Luke sighed heavily.

"I suppose it's time for me to stop hiding from this fight." He admitted. "I left because of what Be- I mean, Kylo, did. I felt responsible. I knew he had darkness in him, and I should have done more to protect him. It's my fault Snoke was able to get to him, and make him kill all of my students."

"Not all of your students," she reminded him. "Kylo has light in him, he always has. He saved me from that massacre." Luke smiled sadly.

"Ah, yes. I remember you well, Rey." He said wistfully. Then his face saddened. "You know you were the only student that wasn't scared of Kylo. Before you came along, he had no one. The other students were horrible to him. And I let it happen."

"About me…" she started. "Do you… do you know who my family is?" She asked, hopefully. Luke hesitated.

"I don't mean to withhold information from you Rey, but I believe that is a story for another time." He told her.

"But you _do_ know who they are?" She pressured him. He nodded.

"Yes. But for now, I believe we should get back to the Resistance."

They walked in silence back to the Falcon, though Rey's mind was racing with her unspoken questions. She resolved to wait though, as Luke had asked her to. She didn't say a word when he immediately slid into the pilot's seat, instead sitting in the co-pilot's chair. They took off without a problem, and were soon on their way.

"You've had a taxing day. You should rest." Luke told her. Rey was about to argue; she wanted answers. But something told her that now wasn't the time, so she obeyed, going back into the sleeping area.

Once she actually laid down, she found herself much more exhausted than she realized, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 _In her dream, Rey found herself in a gorgeous meadow. To her right there was a lake, with the purest blue water she had ever seen. Further ahead of her there stretched an immense forest. Everything was breathtaking. But she knew she was dreaming._

" _I didn't realize my imagination was this good." She said out loud to herself._

" _It isn't." Came a warm voice from behind her. She spun around to see Kylo standing behind her, a smile on his face. Rey immediately sprinted to him throwing herself into his arms. He laughed in surprise, but embraced her with equal enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned her head on his chest, and he rested his on top of hers. She breathed in the scent of him._

" _You did this?" She asked him. She felt him nod._

" _I had to see you. Even if it was in a dream." He told her, stroking her hair as he held her._

" _Well, I have to admit, you did a very good job. This place is gorgeous. And everything is so realistic." Rey told him. He chuckled._

" _I had lots of time to work on it. As soon as I got on the ship, I forced myself to sleep, with the excuse that I needed rest to recover from injuries. I've spent a few hours designing this place, waiting for you to fall asleep. I wanted it to be perfect." Kylo said. She pulled back enough to be able to see his face._

" _Kylo, we could be inside a cardboard box, and I would be happy. All I need is you." She told him, before pulling him down by his collar, crashing his lips to hers. She took him by surprise, and he chuckled against her mouth. She savored every moment, observing the way their mouths moved together in sync. His hands slipped under her shirt, onto her stomach. She was startled, but she didn't stop him, instead slipping her hands under his black t-shirt, relishing the feel of his skin. Kylo's hands were cold, but not in an uncomfortable way. She pressed forward, causing him to take a step back._

 _He stepped a on a wet patch of grass, and he was torn from her as he tripped and fell backwards onto the ground. Rey couldn't help but laugh._

" _Are you okay?" She asked him He pretended to think for a moment._

" _Uh, no." WIth surprising speed he sat up, grabbing her hand, and yanked her down on top of him. Rey let out a startled laugh. "_ Now _I'm okay." He told her with a grin. Rey just rolled her eyes, rolling off of him so she was lying on the grass next to him, head resting on his chest. He slid an arm under and around her, and she closed her eyes, taking comfort in his embrace._

" _You know, if I'd known you were able to do this, I wouldn't have been quite so sad when you left." She told him._

" _Well, honestly, I didn't know I could do this either." He admitted. "I knew that powerful Jedi could do it, but I had never tried it personally. But I was determined to see you again. I love you." Rey grinned._

" _I know." She said, just like before. Kylo chuckled._

" _You know, that's what my father said the first time my mother told him she loved him." He told her. Rey blinked in surprise._

" _Really?" She asked. He nodded. "Huh. And here I thought I was being original." She joked._

" _Nothing is original anymore." He told her. Rey just shrugged._

" _I'd like to think we're pretty original." She replied. Kylo chuckled._

" _What? Star-crossed lovers? Light and dark? Good and evil? I don't think that concept is original." He said. Rey shook her head._

" _Well, not the general concept obviously. But think about us. Our situation. Our relationship. I think you'll find we're pretty unique in those respects." Rey told him. Kylo was silent for a long time, clearly thinking._

" _True," he said eventually. "I suppose it's not every day that a force-sensitive scavenger from Jakku falls in love with a First Order Sith, only to find that they were friends as children, and that their memories were wiped." He chuckled. "And that's only a brief overview." Rey smiled, snuggling further into him._

" _See?" She said. "We are pretty original, even if what we say may not be."_

" _Mhmm." Was all he replied, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead and settling back down. They laid there in silence for a long time. They didn't need to talk, as long as they had each others' company._

" _So will you being this every night?" She asked him finally. He tensed at this._

" _Rey, I'm… I'm being taken to Supreme Leader Snoke to finish my training." He told her softly. Rey shot up._

" _You're what?!" She asked. He followed her, sitting up beside her._

" _I don't have a choice, Rey." He told her, reaching to grab her hand, but she pulled it away._

" _But… but you're going to have to go back to the dark side." She said. She still couldn't believe it. Kylo hesitated._

" _Yes," he replied. "I suppose I will. But," he said, taking her hand, and tightening his grip when she tried to pull away. "I am not going to be seduced. Yes, I will have to use dark techniques, but I have been for years, and I still managed to have light in me. And now, now I have you. There's no way that Snoke can turn me completely dark." He assured her. Rey was assuaged, however._

" _What if he discovers the truth and wipes your memory?" She asked worriedly. Kylo chuckled._

" _As if anyone could make me forget how much I love you." He replied, leaning over for a quick kiss._

" _But you won't be able to do this again for a while?" She asked him. He shook his head sadly._

" _I'm afraid that once I'm in the same place as Snoke he'll be able to sense in communication through the Force. But anytime that I can get away I will do this, I promise." Kylo told her. Rey nodded, and they were silent for a moment, sitting across from each other._

" _I miss you." She blurted out suddenly. She couldn't help it. Kylo scooted over to her, pulling her to his side._

" _I'm right here." He assured her. She shook her head._

" _But it's not real. It's all in my head, isn't it?" She said. Kylo chuckled._

" _Of course it is happening inside your head, Rey, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" He replied. Suddenly, everything became blurry._

" _Kylo, what's happening?" She cried out, clinging to him as everything began to fade out._

" _You're waking up. It's okay. I promise I'll get in touch with you when I can." He pressed one final kiss to her lips. "I love you." Was the last thing he said before everything faded to white._

* * *

Rey awoke with Luke standing over her.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but we have arrived." He told her. Rey nodded numbly. "I'll give you a moment to gather your things." He added, before exiting the room. Rey thought back to Kylo's words.

 _I love you,_ his voice played over in her head.

"I love you too." She whispered out loud, before slinging her bag over her shoulder and following Luke out of the ship.

* * *

 **A/N - See, this chapter wasn't too bad, right? Right? I promise it'll get better, and sorry for breaking all of your hearts! Hopefully this chapter started to repair the damage!**

 **Also, did anyone catch the reference? I think people definitely should have, seeing as it was a quote from Dumbledore in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (HogwartsIsOurHome, I'm looking at you!).**

 **So next chapter there _will_ be Stormpilot. I swear it on the River Styx. I make an unbreakable vow. I swear by my troth. (If anyone got those references, I love and respect you.)**

 **See you next time!**

 **~ Sadie**

 **P.S. What Hogwarts houses do you guys think all of the Force Awakens characters belong in? You should let me know in the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Hey guys, welcome back. I'm sorry to say that this is a really short chapter, but I do have my reasons, which are explained in the author's note at the end of the chapter, so PLEASE read that, it's really important.**

 **regangrimm13** **: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!**

 **kat** **: Aw, thanks!**

 **HogwartsIsOurHome : Thank you so much! And I'm really glad you appreciate the reference! There's not too much Stormpilot in this chapter unfortunately, but I'm definitely going to continue to develop that over the course of the coming chapters. And I agree with all of your house choices! And even if Kylo continues towards the light, he can still be counted in Slytherin, because I think that best suits his personality. Just because all the bad guys are in Slytherin, doesn't mean that all Slytherins are bad guys :)**

 **megumsakura : Haha I hope those are good feels! Glad you like my story!**

 **Danielluchis : Aww, I can't believe you like it so much that you read it in one day! And I'm glad that you appreciate the Harry Potter reference! And I guess Kylo is similar to Severus in some respects. And trust me, I think everyone here is hoping for canon Reylo right along with you. I know I am!**

 **lonewizzy : Sorry I keep breaking your heart! It hurts me too, I promise! *ugly cries right along with you*. I definitely plan on continuing to write.**

 **AnuhdahPerson : Thanks! After I apparently broke everyone's hearts in the chapter before, I knew I had to have them talk somehow, and I thought a dream communication would be perfect. I agree with most of your house choices, but I don't think Phasma has really done anything to warrant Ravenclaw. And I think that Han, Chewie, Poe, Leia would probably be more in Gryffindor because they're really more brave amd adventurous than anything.**

 **5289belle : Hmm, those are interesting house choices! But I wouldn't really consider Kylo and Ben two different people... the way I look at it, they're two sides to the same person, and neither will really win out.**

 **KiloStarGryphon : Aww I'm sorry, don't cry! I don't want you to hate me! But I'm glad you like my story!**

Finn awoke to a voice.

"... so then the entire planet collapsed, can you believe that? You played an important role in that, you know. None of it would have happened without you."

Finn opened his eyes. "Poe? Poe Dameron?" He asked, squinting up at the figure beside him. Poe grinned.

"Hey! Good to see you awake!" He told him. Finn smiled, before everything came back to him and he shot up.

"Rey! Ahh, dang that hurts." He said, as he felt an immense pain in his back. Poe's face was immediately concerned.

"Rey's fine. But you won't be if you don't lie back down." Finn complied, reclining back on the hospital.

"What happened?" Finn asked him. Poe shrugged.

"As far as I can tell? After you were injured, Rey kicked Kylo Ren's ass. At least that's what I've been hearing. I didn't have much of a chance to talk to her before Leia sent her to fetch Skywalker."

"Rey went to find Luke?" Finn asked, startled. Poe smiled.

"Sorry. Am I laying the info on you too fast?" He asked. Finn shook his head.

"No, you're good. It's just… a lot." He admitted, closing his eyes briefly. Poe laughed.

"Well, then wait 'till you hear this. Our Rey's got herself a boyfriend." Finn's eyes shot open.

"She what?!" He asked, startled.

"Yeah, she reconnected with this guy she knew from her time on Jakku. Apparently he was a smuggler, traded with Rey for parts when he stopped on Jakku." Poe said. "He said his name was Kyle." Finn was growing more curious with every word. And more suspicious.

"Really? What'd he look like?" He asked. Poe thought for a moment.

"Well, let's see, he had light skin, long black hair, and uh… dark brown eyes." Poe recited. Finn became more panicked as he went on. "He seemed pleasant enough. Deep voice." He remarked.

"No no no no no." Finn said, struggling to sit up. Poe pushed him back down.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"That's not _Kyle_ , that's _Kylo._ As in Kylo Ren. We have to tell Leia." Finn told him quickly. Poe froze.

"No way. That's not…" He trailed off. "Oh no. He was her co-pilot on the mission." He signaled to a nurse. "My buddy needs a wheelchair, stat! We have important information for the General!" The nurse hurried over with a wheelchair. Finn sat up, wincing in pain. He tried to stand, and his legs immediately crumpled underneath of him. Luckily, Poe caught him, helping him sit down in the wheelchair.

"You okay?" Poe asked him, hand resting on his shoulder. Finn nodded, but his heart was pounding. And it wasn't because of his near fall.

"When is Rey supposed to be back?" He asked Poe.

"It should be today. But if what you said is true, it may not be likely that she's coming back. Now, let's get you to Leia." Poe said, before wheeling Finn towards the door.

Once out in the hall, Poe took off in a jog, catching Finn by surprise. The walls, windows, and people seemed to fly by. He'd have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"So if that's Kylo Ren," Poe said as he ran. "Then why would Rey just go with him? That doesn't make sense." Finn shrugged, which was a mistake; it sent spikes of pain down his back.

"I don't know. He must be using some sort of weird Force mind-control or something…" He trailed off as they rounded the corner to General Leia's office. Poe didn't hesitate before pushing the door open, wheeling Finn inside.

Leia looked up from her desk, where she was writing out a letter.

"Finn!" She greeted him with smile. "Glad to see you're awake."

"General Organa, we need to talk to you about something important." Poe said.

"About Rey." Finn clarified, trying to ignore the fact that Poe's hand was resting on his shoulder again.

"What about her?" Leia asked.

"I slipped out and met Rey on her way to the Falcon when she left. I met her co-pilot, who claimed his name was Kyle. He and Rey said they had known each other from Jakku, and that they were dating. But based on what Finn told me, that man wasn't Kyle, but _Kylo._ Kylo Ren." Poe said quickly.

"Which means Rey is in serious trouble." Finn chimed in. Leia stared at them for a moment, before chuckling, shaking her head.

"Oh, Finn, Rey is in no trouble, trust me." She told them. Finn was stunned.

"What? But… she left with Kylo Ren. How is she _okay?_ " He demanded. Leia hesitated.

"I don't believe that's my story to tell." She said. Then her face brightened. "But you can ask her yourself. That should be her now. And with luck, my brother is with her."

* * *

Rey stood next to Luke in front of the not-yet-lowered ramp of the Falcon. The older man looked extremely nervous.

"Are you alright?" She asked him. Luke smiled.

"I will be. Here is your first lesson; when you feel nervous, afraid, or angry, any dark side emotions, all you need to do is repeat this mantra to yourself; _there is no emotion, there is only serenity. There is no passion, only peace."_ Luke continued to repeat it to himself, eyes closed, but Rey couldn't help but have mixed feelings about it. She didn't like the idea of trying to suppress your emotions, or try not to have passion. It just didn't make sense. But when Luke opened his eyes, he looked much calmer.

"Let's go greet the Resistance." He said, before lowering the ramp and exiting the ship.

Thankfully, there wasn't a huge crowd to greet them this time. Leia had told Rey that she wanted to keep this mission secret, so Luke wasn't bombarded when he returned, and Rey thought that had been a good idea.

So the only people waiting were Leia, BB-8, Poe, and-

"Finn!" She cried out, taking off down the ramp towards her friend, who was in a wheelchair. Finn and Poe grinned widely, and BB-8 let out a series of happy bleeps and bloops.

"Rey! Thank goodness you're okay!" He said, gripping her arms. Rey laughed.

"Thank goodness I'm okay? I should be saying that to you!" She said. At that Poe and Finn exchanged a look. "What is it?" She asked. They hesitated.

"We'll talk about it later." Poe told her finally. "Leia said to give you some time to rest. Just… you _are_ okay, right?" He asked. Rey nodded, confused. "Well, then that's all that matters for now…" Poe trailed off, his gaze fixing on something over Rey's shoulder.

She turned to see Leia slowly walking Luke, who stood at the bottom of the ramp, eyes fixed on his approaching sister. Rey held her breath as Leia stopped in front of Luke.

"It's been a long time, Leia." Luke said with a smile. Leia stood there for a moment, before reaching out and pulling her brother into a tight hug. Luke was clearly surprised, for it took him a moment to respond, wrapping his arms around Leia.

"Let's give them some space." Poe said, taking Rey's arm. She nodded, and allowed herself to be led into the base.

To her surprise, Poe led her to him and Finn's shared room. He wheeled Finn in, and closed the door behind them.

"So what's wrong?" She asked. She had been pondering the entire way about what could possibly be bothering them so much. Finn gave her a look.

"What's _wrong_ is that you left this base with Kylo Ren." He said pointedly. Rey froze at his words.

"Ah," She said faintly. "It's about _that_." Poe crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall.

"Care to explain?" He asked her. Rey sighed.

"Okay. Okay, you guys are going to kill me. Or think I'm insane. Or both." They both leaned forward in anticipation.

"What is it, Rey?" Finn asked, concerned. Rey took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Kylo."

* * *

All three of them sat in silence after Rey had finished her story. Occasionally Finn would open his mouth, as if to say something, but then he would close it again. Poe sat motionless on his bed, staring at the ground. Eventually, Rey couldn't take it anymore.

"Well?" She asked. Poe looked up.

"Well," he started. "I definitely do think you're insane."

"Same here," Finn said. "But I don't want to kill you. I want to kill him." Rey sighed.

"Finn-" She started but he cut her off.

"No. Clearly he has you under some sort of spell, because there is no way you would fall for that… that _monster._ He's killed thousands of people! He killed Han, Rey! He nearly killed me, and tried to kill you." Finn said. Rey shook her head.

"He never tried to kill me." She said quietly. "And you getting hurt is my fault. _Han_ is my fault. He was mad, because he thought I betrayed him. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have done any of it." Finn stared at her like she'd grown two heads, but Poe looked on in sympathy.

"Rey," Poe said gently, taking her hand. "There's a term for this. It's called Stockholm Syndrome. It's-" Rey yanked her hand from him, standing up.

"I do not have Stockholm Syndrome! I love him! And he loves me!" She told them. Finn and Poe just exchanged a look.

"Rey, it's just not-" Finn started, but she cut him off. She knew what he was going to say.

You want proof? If he didn't I would have been recaptured by the First Order. We had to land, because they were chasing us, and he hid me. He lied, told them I was dead, and he left so he could divert them from our bases. If Kylo didn't love me, he could have easily told them where our bases were and you would be dead by now. If he didn't love me he could have had the fleet follow me to Luke Skywalker. He saved all of us." She told them, taking a deep breath. "I know it's hard to accept. Finn, you witnessed him doing awful thing over the years, and then he killed Han and injured you. Poe, I know he tortured you for information. So yeah, I get why it would be hard. But never, _ever_ , try and convince me that I don't love him, or vice versa. Okay?" They were silent for a moment, before Poe chuckled.

"Well, I guess you can't be under mind control. I'm pretty sure Kylo Ren doesn't have quite _that_ much fire to him." He said with a grin. Rey smiled, grateful that her friend was going to try.

"Finn?" She prompted him. He looked up at her, and they locked eyes, Rey's pleading silently. Finally he sighed.

"Don't expect me to be happy about it." He told her. "But if you love him, then I support you. But," he added. "If he so much as hurts a hair on your head I will kill him." Rey smiled, nodding.

"Fair enough. But you would make that threat to anyone I was with, no matter who they were." She pointed out. Finn shrugged.

"Yeah, true. But for him especially." He said.

"Same goes for me." Poe said. "But for now, you should go get some rest." Rey was about to say that she had gotten plenty of sleep on the Falcon, but there was a knock on the door. Rey opened it to see a Resistance fighter standing outside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but General Leia is calling a meeting." He said.

"What about?" Came Poe's voice from behind her.

"To discuss an attack on a First Order base."

* * *

 **A/N - PLEASE READ. MUCHO IMPORTANTE.**

 **So I'm super super sorry that this is such a short chapter, but things have been kind of crazy in my life lately, between school and personal things, which is why I need your help.**

 **I have a very general idea of where this story is going, but I don't really have any specific details. I'm a very spontaneous writer; essentially, I make things up as I go along, which makes it very hard when I don't actually have much time to write.**

 **So, I'm asking for you guys' help. If you have any ideas, any at all, about what direction this story should go, please PLEASE PM me. I really enjoy this story and writing and posting, and it seems like you guys enjoy it too, so if you want me to be able to continue, please help me out.**

 **So long for now.**

 **~ Sadie**

 **P.S. So last chapter I asked you guys to sort TFA characters into Hogwarts houses in honour of the Harry Potter reference in that chapter. You guys had some interesting choices, but here are mine.**

 **Gryffindor - Rey, Poe, Han, Chewie, Leia, Maz, BB-8**

 **Slytherin - Snoke, Hux, Phasma, Kylo**

 **Hufflepuff - Finn**

 **So I know, a lot of Gryffindors, no Ravenclaws, but just looking at these characters' main traits, I think that these are the houses that best suit them. It was a hard decision to make though, so as a bonus (and to make up for this being such a short chapter, hopefully), I'm giving you guys their combination Hogwarts houses too!**

 **Gryffinclaw (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw) - Leia, Rey, Han, Maz, Poe**

 **Slytherdor (Slytherin/Gryffindor) - Kylo**

 **Slytherclaw (Slytherin/Ravenclaw) - Snoke, Hux, Phasma**

 **Gryffinpuff (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff) - Finn, BB-8, Chewie**

 **So, maybe you agree with my choice, maybe you don't, but this is what I think. Hope you enjoyed this little extra bit!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Hey guys, welcome back! I am so SO sorry for the long wait, things have just been nuts, I haven't had a lot of time to write. But hopefully I'll make it up for it, cause I think there's plenty of Reylo in this chapter, and now that I have direction for the story, writing should go much faster. Thanks to everyone who contributed with ideas!**

 **Anyway, there are quite a few references in this chapter, all from the same Broadway musical that I am absolutely obsessed with (seriously, it's a problem).**

 **actressen** **: Yeah, I think so too. And I'm definitely hoping to see Lando in Episode VIII!**

 **breannapierson : Haha, I love that line too! And yeah, they definitely have some similarities!**

 **Silvermastermind** **: Wow, you have some seriously great ideas! Sounds like maybe you should be writing some Reylo of your own!**

 **YinandYang1234 : Thanks! Glad you enjoy the story!**

 **AnuhdahPerson : Haha, well I'm glad it was long to you! If you thought that was long, than this chapter is going to be super long from your perspective!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

A few minutes after the soldier came to fetch them, Rey waited anxiously with Finn and Poe in the briefing room, along with a large crowd of other people, talking quietly to themselves as they waited for Leia. There were people leaning against the walls, some even sitting on the floor. Then the door opened, and everyone seemed to stir.

"Here comes the General!" Someone called out.

"Rise up!" Said another person to the people on the floor, who quickly scrambled to their feet as Leia entered the room, immediately striding to the center.

"As some of you have probably heard," she addressed the crowd. "We have an attack planned on another First Order base." Murmurs and whispers rippled through the crowd at these words. "I know that there are many concerns. We are still recovering from the attack on Starkiller. We are outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, outplanned. But," she added. "We have something that the First Order doesn't. As you all are aware, we have spent these past months trying to recover the map to my brother, Luke Skywalker. Well, thanks to some of our newest members," Leia smiled over at Rey. "We have found him."

At that point, Leia stepped aside and Luke emerged from the shadows, prompting a round of applause. He smiled, but Rey could tell by the look in his eyes that he was extremely uncomfortable.

"We are facing very trying times." Leia continued. "Most people would feel the need to give up at this point. But not the members of the Resistance. You have continued to fight, and fight, and fight for what's right, no matter the circumstances. And I am going to ask that you do that once more." Leia took a breath before continuing. "We believe that we have discovered another extremely essential First Order base. We will have confirmation by tomorrow, so we need everyone to be prepared to fight as soon as tomorrow afternoon. "Any questions?" She asked. A young man with dark skin and slicked back hair stepped forward.

"General, can I be real a second? For just a millisecond." he added quickly, and Rey could sense Leia tense up. Clearly she didn't like this guy, whoever he was. "I just want to let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second." Leia nodded stiffly.

"Of course, Lee." She said. The man, Lee, turned to the crowd.

"For those who do not know me, my name is Lee Charles. I have been a loyal member of the Resistance for many years. I have been in many battles. I have personally helped General Leia in the planning of attacks and have led the execution of them." Rey looked over at Leia to see the general gritting her teeth, eyes flashing in annoyance as she managed a fake smile for the crowd. "Now, I have no doubt in the abilities of the general or in all of you, but we are much too fragile to start another fight. We are still recovering from the attack on Starkiller. We have no confirmed information. We-"

"Will have that information by tomorrow." Luke interrupted him. Lee looked taken aback by Luke speaking. "And I also have confidence in the Resistance. Which is why I believe that this can be accomplished. Especially now that we have an inside source." He locked eyes briefly with Rey, before turning back to Lee. "The Resistance has taken chances with far less information than what we will have. I am sure that with all of that available to us it shouldn't be much of a task to step up." Rey couldn't help but smirk, and she heard a few people laugh in the crowd. Lee flushed red, before stepping back into the crowd. Rey looked to Leia, and saw that she was trying hard to hide a smile.

"Anything else?" She asked the crowd. Everyone was silent for a minute before a person spoke up.

"Who's this source feeding you information?" They asked. Rey couldn't see who it was. Leia's eyes flashed to Rey, before she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's classified. Only for the safety of the agent and those in contact with him." She added as muttering broke out. "We will meet back here tomorrow at eleven. We will have everything figured out by then. In meantime, rest. Prepare yourselves. Meeting dismissed."

As people started to leave, Rey stayed behind with Finn and Poe, waiting to talk to Leia and Luke. When the last straggler finally made it out, she approached them, Finn and Poe close behind. Leia greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Rey. Finn and Poe, meet my brother Luke." Luke stepped forward to shake both of their hands. Finn and Poe looked equally starstruck.

"It's wonderful to meet you both. Rey has told me so much about you." Poe seemed to regain himself first, shaking Luke's hand with a grin.

"All good things, I hope." He said. Luke laughed at that.

"She told me you were the best pilot in the Resistance. I don't think it gets better than that." He replied with a twinkle in his eye, before moving to shake Finn's hand. "And she told me that _you_ deserted the First Order. It's not often someone has such a strong sense of good and evil that they can defy brainwashing." Finn reddened at the compliment.

"To be fair, sir, I later tried to abandon this cause. I came back because of Rey. I'm not much of a hero." He mumbled. Luke just smiled.

"And yet you have stayed all the same. And you are here now, fighting for our cause. That is what matters." He told Finn firmly. "And please, call me Luke." He added as an afterthought. Finn smiled. Rey turned to Leia.

"Leia… you said in your source that you have a source on the inside. Who is it?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Kylo, of course. Luke told me that you should be able to get in touch with him through dreams, right?" Rey blinked in surprise, looking to Luke. He shrugged in apology.

"I could sense his lingering presence in your mind." He told her. "I assume I'm correct?" Rey nodded.

"Yeah, he reached out to me in a dream." She admitted. "But he's being taken to Snoke. Not to mention he was the one that reached out to me. I don't know if I can reach him again."

"Then you should hurry." Luke told her. "Lie down. I can put you to sleep, and hopefully help you find your way back to him." Rey blinked in surprise, but did as she was told and quickly lied down on a bench. "Close your eyes." Luke said, and she did. Almost immediately, she drifted into sleep.

Once asleep, she found herself floating in nothingness. She began to panic; she had no idea what to do. But then she felt something, a tugging sensation, pulling her in a direction. On instinct, she followed it, and she suddenly found herself back in the world Kylo had created.

She was surprised to find him sitting on the ground, facing away from her, clearly meditating. _Meditating in a dream._ She had to keep herself from chuckling aloud. Only Kylo would think to do something like that.

Walking around, she knelt down in front of him. He looked so peaceful, eyes closed, a serene expression on his face. Slowly, she slid her hands into his hair, causing him to stir. Just as his eyes opened, she pressed her lips to his. She felt his surprise, but that didn't stop him from kissing her back with a fervor. When she drew back, he simply pulled her into his lap, crushing his mouth to hers. Soon Rey forgot all about her mission to find information. He finally pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers, hands cupping her face.

"Every time I resign myself to not seeing you again, something happens and you come back." He whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. Just then she remembered _why_ exactly she came back. "I was actually sent here by Luke." He stiffened.

"You found him?" Rey nodded. "And… he knows? About us?" He asked, sounding wary.

"Yes, and for the record, he forgives you." She told him. Kylo just sighed.

"That's comforting." He didn't sound like he meant it. "So what is it the Resistance needs?"

"Information on a base Leia wants to attack." Rey told him. "On a planet called Esnolla?" Kylo stiffened.

"No. Not that one. Any but that." He told her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kylo ignored her, running a hand through his hair and muttering to himself. Rey sighed, before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down so their lips met. When she released him, he was looking at her with rapt attention.

"It's a little sad that's the only way I can seem to get your attention." She told him. He shrugged with a small smile.

"I'm not sure I mind that." He said, but she could tell he was worried.

"What is it?" She asked, concerned. Kylo sighed.

"Esnolla is where I'm being taken. It's where Snoke is." He told her quietly. Rey sat up straight.

"Wait… really?" She asked, startled.

"Rey, don't you dare get any ideas…" He started, but it was too late. Rey was already up and pacing in front of him.

"This is perfect. We can match our attack to your arrival, take out the base, defeat Snoke… and then the First Order will be practically finished!" She turned to Kylo who was standing up. "You'll be free!" He just shook his head.

"You can't." Was all he said. Rey frowned.

"What? Don't you see what this means? We can finally be together without worrying or being on the run. Isn't that what you want?" She asked. He stepped forward, taking her hands in his.

"Of course that's what I want." He assured her. "You have no idea how badly I want that. But you can't beat the First Order. You can't beat Snoke."

"If we work together we can." She said, determined. "And we have Luke now. We can take him down." Kylo shook his head.

"No. I'm not putting your life at risk. You're right; I want to be together. I want to not have to worry. In fact, there's only one thing I want more than that." He told her softly, pulling her closer.

"And what's that?" Rey asked. He pressed his lips to her gently.

"Your safety." He whispered. "Which is why I'm not giving you the information." Rey blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean? You're not going to help?" She felt betrayed. She thought she could count on him.

"Your safety is more important to me than anything." He explained. Rey yanked away from him.

"Well, it shouldn't be." She told him angrily. "We have a chance to stop this war. Save thousands of lives. How can you not take that?" Kylo laughed bitterly.

"Because I'm not like _you,_ Rey. Despite what you might think, I am not light. I would do anything to protect those that I care about." He told her. "But," he continued. "I would be willing to give you the information on one condition." Rey rolled her eyes.

"Okay. What is it?" She asked.

"You don't go on the mission." He told her. Rey laughed.

"You can't be serious." She said, but he nodded solemnly. "No. No way. I am not staying behind." Kylo just smiled sadly.

"Then I can't give you the information." He told her. Rey sighed. But wait a minute… she could just _say_ she wouldn't go, and then go anyway. He wouldn't be around to stop her.

"Fine." She said, pretending to relent. Kylo laughed, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Rey, you can't lie to me. Our connection runs too deep for that." He told her. "If you want the information, I need you to bring Luke here as a witness."

Rey pondered his deal for a minute. She knew that the Resistance needed this information badly. This was a chance to take out the head of the First Order. Rey wanted to be a part of that, so badly. But if her staying behind was what it took to get the vital information… well, then so be it.

"Okay." She spat. "Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it." Kylo smiled, pulling her into his arms, but she pulled back. "You're not off the hook." She told him. "I still can't believe you're making me do this. I _want_ to go." He just sighed.

"Well _I_ want you to stay safe." He said with a smile. "And seeing as I have the bargaining chip…" He trailed off, frowning, when he saw she was still upset. He pulled her close, this time tightening his grip on her arms when she tried to pull away. "Rey, please. We don't have a lot of time. I'd prefer if we didn't spend it being mad." He pleaded with her. Rey sighed, but relented, allowing him to wrap his arms around her as she rested her head and hands on his chest.

"I don't want to be mad either." She told him. "But you shouldn't force me into these situations. That's not what couples are supposed to do." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're an expert on relationships now?" He teased her. "And how many of those have you had, exactly?" Rey blushed.

"Okay, none. But I think we can both agree that I have a better moral compass than you." She pointed out. He just laughed.

"Well, that much is true." He conceded with a smile.

"So how do we bring Luke here?" She asked. Kylo opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, pretending to think.

"You know, I'm not sure I want to bring him here just yet." He said. Rey frowned.

"Why not?" She asked with a frown. Kylo smiled, lifting her chin so their eyes met.

"Because," he said softly, breath hot on her face. "If Luke's here, I can't do _this."_ Before she could react, he pressed his lips to hers gently.

"What," she teased when he pulled back. "You can't kiss me?" Kylo just laughed with a smirk.

"Who says I'm done?" He replied. "I want to show you something."

"Okay, where is it?" She asked. He grinned, and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder and started to walk towards the woods.

"Kylo!" She exclaimed with a laugh. "Put me down!"

"Hmm, I'm thinking… _no."_ He replied playfully as he walked. Rey pounded her fists on his back.

"But it's uncomfortable!" She complained. He sighed in mock exasperation.

"Fine," he conceded, swinging her around so she was on his back, arms tightening around her legs. "Better?" He asked as she steadied herself, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I suppose…" She replied, resting her head on his shoulder. He just chuckled, and continued to carry her through the woods. Just then Rey had a devious idea. Slowly, she placed her lips in the crook of his neck. Kylo froze for a moment, before continuing to walk.

"What's that for?" He asked, voice strained. Rey smiled.

"Revenge." She whispered, before kissing just a bit higher, this time pulling a bit at his skin with her teeth.

"Rey," he hissed as she continued up his neck. "Please. I can't concentrate when you're doing that."

"Should've thought of that." She murmured against his skin, before doing it again, this time right below his ear. Kylo let out an almost animalistic growl before slinging her off of him, shoving her up against a tree, pinning her hands above her head, and crushing his lips to hers. Rey was startled by his ferocity, but that didn't stop her from kissing him back. Not even when his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, she didn't hesitate for so much as a moment before allowing him in. At first it was sloppy, but soon enough they found a delicate rhythm.

Finally, Kylo wrenched himself off of her with effort and stumbled back a few paces, breathing heavily. Rey stood frozen against the tree, slowly bring her arms down so they were at her sides. She could see the marks on her wrists from where Kylo had been holding her.

"Well, it would seem that you respond quite differently to that than I did." She said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. Kylo chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair.

"It would seem so." He agreed with a sigh. Then he looked up at her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked suddenly, looking concerned.

"No, no of course not." She assured him. He looked unconvinced.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I know that got… rough. But you were… and I just couldn't…" He trailed off, frustrated, clearly unable to find the words.

"It's alright, really." Rey told him, stepping forward and lacing her hand through his. "It was… interesting." She said carefully. Kylo raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting in a good way, or in a bad way?" He asked.

"Definitely in a good way." She replied with a grin, which he returned.

"You know, we're nearly there. If you had just waited a few more minutes none of that would've happened." He told her.

"And then we would have both missed out on an interesting experience." Rey countered.

"Touche." He conceded. "But then again perhaps we could've done that on a softer surface, at the very least." Rey felt her curiosity pique as they started off again.

Eventually they reached a long line of hedges, and Kylo turned to her with a grin when they reached a pathway through the bushes.

"Close your eyes." He commanded her. Rey just raised an eyebrow, and he sighed. "Please." He added.

"Better." She said, closing her eyes as she was told. She kept them closed as he led her along, resisting the temptation to peek, knowing that Kylo would sense it.

Finally, she felt him come to a stop, and she did as well.

"Okay," he said. She could hear the excitement in his voice. "Open your eyes." Rey obeyed, and immediately gasped at the beauty of what lay before her. They were standing on a cute little path, leading to the most gorgeous wooden cabin. It was simple, but elegant, and Rey couldn't have imagined a more perfect home. There was a garden out front, with vibrant plants and flowers Rey had never seen before. She looked up at Kylo in awe, who in turn was grinning down at her.

"You… you did all of this?" She asked. He just smiled, pulling her along.

"Come on. There's more to see. And I think you'll like this next part." He told her. She let herself get dragged around to the back of the house, laughing. But she froze when she saw the backyard. It consisted of a large, grassy hill, at the bottom of which was a crystal blue lake.

"I wanted you to have the perfect home, even if only in a dream. And one day, when this war is over, I'm going to build this in the real world. For us." He told her. Rey turned again to Kylo, tears in her eyes. He immediately looked concerned.

"What? What's wrong? Did I-" He started, but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Nothing's wrong." She promised. "Just… no one's ever done anything like this for me. No one has ever cared that much. No one has _taken_ care of me. I'm not used to it, and it's just… so _nice._ " Rey admitted. Kylo smiled, brushing a loose tear from her cheek.

"Well, you better get used to it, because I will _always_ be taking care of you. You can't shake me." He told her. Rey smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of trying."

 **A/N - Well, I hope that this chapter made up for the huge wait. If not, I'll have more coming soon. Next chapter, Kylo and Luke reunite in the dream world! Should be interesting!**

 **Anyways, all of the references were from the new hip-hop Broadway musical Hamilton, which I love more than life itself, even though I haven't seen it yet. Nor will I for about maybe a decade or two because it's so expensive. But if you haven't listened to the soundtrack yet, you should, one, because it's amazing, and two, because there will probably be Hamilton references in many many more chapters, because General Leia always makes me think of General Washington. Plus I wanted a character in opposition to her, so that's the origin of Lee Charles (aka Charles Lee, for all the Hamilton nerds who actually know what I'm talking about).**

 **Anyway, so long for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Hey guys, welcome back! I was planning on posting this yesterday (you know, May 4th), but I got busy and wasn't able to finish it up. So happy late Star Wars day. May the fourth be with you!**

 **lefty2u: Thanks! And thank you for being such a constant reviewer!**

 **lonewizzy: Oh come on, I didn't think that chapter was _that_ sad. I'm sorry for making you cry!**

 **Thalarael: Awww, I'm glad you enjoy it so much! And yes, Reylo ftw (and hopefully canon)!**

 **Ponygirl: You are too kind! You have no idea how much that compliment means to me! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

 **LovetheKlaroline: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Empress Mimi: Haha same! I knew I shipped Reylo from the moment Kylo took off his helmet in the interrogation scene. I'm so glad you like it so much! I have insomnia too, and I have to admit I'm guilty of reading fanfics to entertain myself. And reviews do me mean the world to me, I love hearing what you guys think! Hope you like this chapter too!**

 **So anyway, I hope that you all enjoy!**

 **Also, I have an _extremely important_ announcement at the end of this chapter, so please read the author's note.**

* * *

"So how do we bring Luke here?" Rey asked him. Kylo sighed. He wasn't looking forward to reuniting with his Uncle. The last time he had seen him, it had been when he was slaughtering all of the students at Luke's Jedi academy. And now that he actually had some private time with Rey, he wasn't eager to give it up.

They were lying inside on a large couch in the living room. Kylo had stretched out on the couch, and Rey had immediately forced her way to the inner side of the couch, and was now curled against him, head and hands resting on his chest. He loved it when she did that. Actually, he loved it any time Rey touched him.

"Must we bring him here?" He asked wearily.

"Not at all. If you tell me the information now, we don't have to bring him here at all." She told him. Kylo shook his head.

"Not a chance." He replied. Rey huffed.

"I don't want him to come any more than you do. I swear I won't go on the mission." She promised. Kylo reached into her mind with the Force and saw that she was genuine.

"I know you think you'll be true to that now, but you'll most likely change your mind later. I can't risk that." He told her. Rey sighed, but nodded.

"That's a fair point." She admitted. "So how do we do this?"

"Not we," he corrected her. "You. Luke helped guide you back to this place, so it shouldn't be too hard to try and reach out to him. Close your eyes." He instructed her. Rey did what he asked. "Now, reach out with your mind. Look for Luke's presence. Call out to him." Rey didn't acknowledge his comments, but she could feel her calling out in the Force for Luke. He studied her features as she did so. Occasionally it would just hit him how beautiful she was, and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it from the start. If someone had told him back when he first captured Rey that less than a week later he would be head over heels in love with her, he would have thought them insane. And probably would've executed them for having the nerve to declare such a thing. Just then, Rey's eyes opened and Kylo heard a voice from behind them.

"Hello, nephew." Kylo stiffened at the sound of Luke's voice. Rey sat up and he followed suit, turning to face Luke, who's was sitting on a couch across from them.

"Hello, Uncle." He replied, trying to keep his voice steady. Rey slipped her hand into his and squeezed, giving him support. Luke raised an eyebrow when his eyes fell on their entertained hands, and the way that Rey was sitting against him, but said nothing about it.

"So, what have you two called me here for?" Luke asked them.

"Kylo wants to help us and give us the information we need, but only on the condition that I don't go. Therefore we need a witness." Rey spoke for him. Luke looked at Kylo curiously.

"And why don't you want Rey going?" Luke asked. "What's on this base?"

"Well, aside from generally wanting to keep Rey safe, Snoke also happens to be residing on that base. And he would do anything to get his hands on Rey. I'm not risking that." Kylo told him firmly. Luke nodded in agreement.

"Smart. I assume this is where you'll be?" He asked. Kylo nodded. "Well, then, perhaps the Resistance can 'kidnap' you again." Luke said with a grin. Kylo laughed lightly, surprised and relieved at how casual his Uncle was being about all of this.

"But if the Resistance can destroy the base, and Snoke along with it, we wouldn't have to pretend. Kylo could openly join us." Rey pointed out.

"True," Luke conceded. "But for any of that to happen, we need any information you can give us." This he said to Kylo, and he thought back to what he knew of the base. Hopefully it would be enough.

"Rey, if you don't mind." Luke said gently, motioning towards the door. Rey looked offended.

"What, so I can't even stay for the information?" She asked, affronted.

"It's not just that. I would like to have a conversation in private with my nephew about a few matters." Luke told her. Rey huffed.

"It's okay." Kylo told her. Even though he wasn't positive that it was. "There are still other parts of the house for you to explore. I'll call you back when we're finished." He gave her what he hope was an encouraging smile. Rey hesitated, but nodded, exiting the room.

 _Give a shout if something goes wrong,_ she said in his mind. Kylo turned back to Luke.

"So, the base on Esnolla is very well guarded. There aren't too many spots that would be favourable to try and enter through, but I do know of-" He started, but Luke held up a hand, stopping him.

"Later." He said simply. "First, I'd like to you about your intentions."

"My… intentions?" He asked, confused.

"Towards Rey." Luke clarified.

"I'm... not sure I know what you mean." He told him honestly. Luke sighed.

"Kylo, you know that Rey is going to be training to be a Jedi, correct?" Kylo nodded, not sure he would like where he was going. Luke sighed again. "I know it was a long time ago, but you _do_ remember at least some of the Jedi code, don't you?" Kylo froze.

"What are you saying?" He asked his Uncle sharply.

"All I am saying, is that Rey cannot be a true Jedi as long as you two are together." Luke said calmly. Kylo bristled.

"Is that a threat?" He asked.

"No, no, of course not." Luke assured him. "Just a decision that will have to be made." Kylo frowned.

"Then why aren't you talking to Rey about this? You know, the one making this decision?" Kylo asked him. Then he knew the answer. "Because you know she'll make the 'wrong' one. And you want me to make the 'right' one." Luke didn't react, only shrugging.

"If Rey doesn't accept training, I will be the last Jedi." Was all he said. Kylo scoffed at this.

"Well, maybe that's not such a bad thing. People shouldn't have to give up love to follow the path of the Jedi. That's just dumb." He said. "I wouldn't be here now without Rey. Her love is what has redeemed me. But," he added. "Not enough for me to make your 'right' decision. I will never be light enough to sacrifice what we have." Luke sighed, looking disappointed.

"Kylo, please-" he started, but Kylo cut him off.

"No. You want to talk about this, talk about it with Rey. But good luck. We have plans for our future, and whether or not hers involve becoming a Jedi, I don't know. But what I do know is that they involve me. They involve me, and this house, which I am going to build for her. And unless being a Jedi is what _she_ wants, I'm not letting you ruin that." He told Luke. "Now, do you want the information or not?"

Rey stood frozen outside the door. She had only really wanted to focus on trying to hide her presence using the Force, just to see if it worked. Spying on Luke and Kylo was just supposed to be a bonus. But she couldn't believe what she had heard.

Now they were talking about the base and schematics, but Rey didn't care. She was stunned that Luke would try and get Kylo to leave her so she would become a Jedi. Well, Luke might not have admitted to it, but that had clearly been the goal.

Well, that was never going to happen. Rey didn't need to be a Jedi. Did she want to be? Of course. It was an opportunity that she'd been thrilled to have. She had been excited to learn, excited to train to become better. But none of that would mean anything if she didn't have Kylo. Without him it wouldn't be worth it. She would fall apart. She _needed_ him. And Luke wanted it to end. She grew angry just thinking about it.

 _Hey, you can come back now,_ came Kylo's voice in her head. Rey didn't hesitate before shoving the door open. Both Luke and Kylo turned to face her, and both their faces grew wary when they realized something was clearly wrong. She stopped next to Kylo, a few feet in front of Luke.

"You were listening." Luke noted.

"Yeah, I was most certainly listening." She responded coolly. "And I still can't believe what I heard."

"Rey, it's-" Kylo started, but she held up a hand to silence him, eyes never leaving Luke.

"You tried to guilt him into leaving. Into doing the 'right' thing, and leaving me alone, again."

"You are the only way the line of Jedi can continue. It _would_ be the right thing to do. We all make sacrifices." He said calmly. This only made her angrier.

"Not happening." She told him. "Kylo and I have made our sacrifices. We're doing our part. I'm not going to make another unnecessary one." Luke's eyes flashed.

"You know nothing of sacrifices. What you endured on Jakku was his fault. has been _his_ fault. Everything has been his fault. So if you are looking for someone to be mad at, I recommend directing your anger towards _him._ " Luke said coolly. Rey heard a sharp intake of breath and glanced over to see Kylo looking hurt and sad. She felt rage boil up inside her at the sight of him.

"That's it." She hissed. "You want to be mad at me for my decision? Fine. But don't you _dare_ try and make him feel bad. He's trying to be better. He _is_ better. So leave. Get out." Luke immediately seemed to sense the danger he was in.

"Rey, perhaps I overstepped. Let me-" he started.

"Get out!" She screamed at him. She had never felt so angry. She would never be torn away from Kylo. She raised an arm, fully prepared to attack.

Then, she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Rey. Calm down. It's okay." Kylo murmured in her ear, head resting on her shoulder. "I'm here. I'll always be here. And Luke's right. There's no need to be angry. That's not you." Slowly, Rey felt her heart rate revert back to normal. Then, the reality of what she just did sank in, and she turned in Kylo's arms, burying her face in his chest as she started to cry.

What had she been thinking? She never got that angry. She had been about to try to _hurt Luke_. Kylo tightened his grip around her waist as he raised one hand to her face, stroking her hair.

"Shh," he calmed her. "It's okay. Everything's okay." Rey sniffed and nodded, feeling her tears start to dry. She turned back to face Luke, who was staring at the pair with shock.

"I'm so, so sorry." She apologized to Luke. "I… I don't know what happened. That… that wasn't me. That _isn't_ me. I was just so, _so_ angry and-" The older man held up a hand to stop her.

"It's okay, child. I see now that I greatly overstepped. And that I greatly underestimated the bond that connects the two of you." He told them.

"A bond…" Kylo muttered to himself, before looking at Luke in astonishment. "You don't mean to say…" Luke nodded. "But that's extremely rare. And Rey and I… we can sense each other's feelings sometimes, but we don't have a connection on _that_ level."

"Wait a second, I'm lost. What's this 'bond' you're talking about?" She asked.

"It's a very rare occurrence between two Force-users, where their minds actually become _linked._ Once the bond is complete, they can find one another anywhere in the universe. Their thoughts mingle, they can communicate across any distance… and that's only the effects I'm aware of." Luke explained.

"But you heard what Kylo said. That's not what we have. Right?" Rey looked to Kylo, then back to Luke, who laughed.

"Well, it doesn't just happen overnight. It's a process. One that you two are clearly undertaking." His face darkened. "And it explains your outburst of anger just now." Rey again looked to Kylo, but he looked just as confused as her.

"What do you mean?" He asked Luke.

"Your bond allows you to balance each other out." Luke explained. "You have said yourself Rey is the reason you have become lighter, well, the opposite goes for her." Kylo turned to her, eyes full of sorrow and worry.

"Oh stars, Rey, I'm so sorry. I'm… dragging you down." His voice cracked, and he looked so guilty. She placed a comforting hand on his cheek.

"It's okay." She told him. "That means you're growing lighter. I can definitely live with that." Kylo shook his head.

"You shouldn't have to. I don't want that for you. I've had to deal with the pressure of the dark side all of my life. I don't want you to have to feel that." He told her. Rey smiled.

"I would take that pressure and more if I get to be with you. That's all I need. I don't need to be a completely light and pure soul, or whatever." Kylo smiled, but he still looked troubled.

"Has this been heard of before?" He asked Luke. "This kind of bond, specifically. Between people on opposite sides of the Force." Luke thought for a moment.

"There was an old legend." He said finally. "Of two Force-users on opposite sides of the Force developing the bond and falling in love. And things were good for a long time, until things started to change. The change you're experiencing. They didn't take it well. Their respective families kicked them out. Legend says that they went in search of a powerful item located within a system of caves that would put things back the way they were. But they never came back." Rey mind raced trying to take in all of the information.

"Where did this happen?" She asked finally. Luke frowned.

"It's speculated to have happened on the remote planet of Abrinda." He said. "Currently there are only a few villages scattered throughout, but ruins of an ancient civilization have been discovered there, and there is a cave system, although most of it has been blocked off through natural occurrences." Kylo turned to Rey, taking her hands in his.

"We have to go." He told her urgently. "I'm not going to let you get dragged into the dark side." His eyes were desperate. Rey thought for a moment.

"Okay." She agreed. "We can go. _After_ the Resistance takes out the base on Esnolla, and Snoke along with it." Kylo paused.

"Ah. Right." He murmured. "I forgot for a second that we're not actually here. I'm not actually free." Rey's heart ached at the sight of him sad. She heard a door shut. She turned and saw that Luke had made his exit. Immediately she stepped forward, reaching up and taking Kylo's face in her hands. He reached up and covered them with his own hands, lifting his head so his eyes met hers.

"You'll be free soon." She told him. Kylo gave her a small smile.

"It's not that I don't have faith in the Resistance, but…" He trailed off.

"You don't think they can beat Snoke." She finished. It wasn't a question. He shrugged, avoiding her gaze.

"They can if we help them. If you let me help them." She urged him. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Not a chance, Rey." He replied, pulling her into his arms. She sighed.

"Thought it was worth a try." She murmured into his chest. She felt him chuckle, before he pulled back, gripping her arms. He stared at her intently, as if he was trying to memorize her face.

"That is what I'm trying to do." Kylo said out loud. She was momentarily surprised, but recovered quickly.

"Why?" She asked. "It's not like you won't be seeing me again."

"I know, I just… can't stand being away from you. I want to be able to picture you clearly when we're apart." He admitted.

"Well, you won't have to do that for long." Rey told him with a smile, before standing on her toes to kiss him. When she went down, he followed, his grip on her arms tightening as he deepened the kiss.

Just then, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They broke apart to see Luke standing awkwardly at the door, eyes averted.

"Ah, I thought I should inform you that it's getting into late morning now. Kylo, you should be arriving soon. And Rey needs to wake up for the meeting." Rey nodded in understanding.

"Just give us one moment." Kylo told him. Luke didn't need to be told twice, eagerly slipping out of the room. Rey laughed.

"I guess it's weird for him to see us together." She said.

"Good thing I don't care." Kylo replied, before crushing his lips to hers again. She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him to her. But Kylo wasn't going anywhere. His hands went to her waist, and he pulled her against him. Rey was overcome by a strange sensation. One she hadn't felt before.

She pulled her arms from around his neck, and slipped them under his t-shirt. She felt his hands tighten on her hips and heard his sharp intake of breath at the feeling her hands on his skin. But she had to touch him. She had to be as close as possible. She looked up and saw him looking down at her with regret and something else.

"We can't do this now. We don't have time." He said softly. Rey nodded, pulling her hands away.

"I know we don't. I just wanted to…" She trailed off.

"I know." He replied, before slowly his hands migrated from her hips to under her shirt, and rubbed her stomach and sides. It was Rey's turn to breathe sharply. He smirked.

"Now do you see what you were doing to me?" He teased her.

"Yes." She replied quietly. "I'm sorry." Kylo laughed.

"You don't need to apologize." He told her.

"Yes I do." Rey said, shutting her eyes. "Because the way it makes me feel… knowing that we don't have the time… it's torture." Immediately Kylo drew back.

"Soon," he promised. "But for now…" He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "You should go. I'll see you later. I promise." Rey nodded, turning to leave. But then she hesitated, turning back and throwing herself into his arms. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied. "Now go." Rey obliged, pulling back. Before she could change her mind, she left the dream.

* * *

 **A/N - Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it might seem like things aren't moving forward, but I promise they'll pick up!**

 **As for my announcement, I am proud to tell you all that I have two new stories in the work!**

 **One is another Reylo story, which takes place _after_ the events of TFA.**

 **The other is actually a fanfic that takes place in the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, with an original story and characters, so if you're into PJO/HoO, be on the lookout for that!**

 **I don't know when I'll be posting either of these, but I'll be sure to let you know when I do.**

 **Don't worry, this story is still my main priority! I'm seeing this thing through to the end!**

 **So long for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Hey guys, welcome back to the story! Sorry this is a bit of a short chapter, but hopefully you'll enjoy it nonetheless! Today we get to see some Finn and Kylo interactions, so we'll see how that goes!**

 **LovetheKlaroline : Me too, I ship Reylo so much it's unhealthy. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **lefty2u : Thanks again!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Rey woke up from the dream to the sound of Finn and Poe's voices.

"I don't know what to think about this relationship she has with him." Came Finn's voice. Rey kept her eyes shut, wanting to hear what they would say. "I just can't believe she could fall in love with the same person who murdered Han."

"It's weird for all of us." Poe assured him. "The guy tortured me. But I think the point Rey would try and get across to us is that he's not that person. Not really."

"I guess." Finn sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about it. I'm really worried."

"Well, I just might be able to help you there." Poe said. "How about after this next attack we grab a drink? I know a great place not too far from here." Rey had to struggle to keep a neutral expression. It was finally happening. Poe was asking Finn on a date.

"Oh. Uh… wow. Um…" Finn stammered. _Come on Finn, don't you dare blow this,_ she thought.

"It's fine if you don't want to." Poe said hurriedly. "I just thought it might help take your mind off of things."

"No, no, of course I want to go!" Finn exclaimed. "I mean, yeah, sure. Sounds cool." He replied, clearly trying to recover from his slip up.

It seemed like things were settled, so Rey opened her eyes, sitting up.

"Hey, kid." Poe said with a smile. "Sleep well?" Rey laughed.

"Yeah. More importantly, we got the information we need. Or rather, Luke did." She corrected herself.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Kylo would only give us the information if I promised not to go on the mission, and since apparently I'm not trustworthy enough, Luke had to come. He wants to keep me safe." She told them. Finn looked skeptical, but didn't say anything.

"Spit it out, Finn." She told him. Finn looked up in surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"You're thinking something. Just say it, please." He looked down.

"It's just hard for me to trust him after everything he's done, Rey, you understand, right? I mean, he-"

"Finn."

"Okay, I just thought that it would be a convenient way to get you away from the fight. You're a great fighter, an amazing Force-user. If I were the enemy, I would be trying to find a way to keep you from the fight." He admitted. At least he had the decency to look ashamed of himself. Rey sighed.

"It's okay. I get it. It's hard. But think about it; Kylo knows about this attack. If he were working with the First Order, he would set up a trap or an ambush." Finn's eyes widened. "But," Rey added. "If that were the case, he would _definitely_ want me there. You know Snoke wants to get his hands on me. It would be the perfect opportunity." She told them. Poe chuckled.

"She has a point." He told Finn. Finn smiled.

"Well, we should probably get to the meeting." He told her. Rey blinked.

"Has it been that long? Is it already eleven?" She asked. It hadn't felt like she'd been in the dream all night, much less well into the morning, but Poe nodded.

"Yeah. We should get going or we'll be late." He told Finn. "I assume you won't be joining us?" He asked her. Rey shook her head.

"Not allowed. Sorry." She told them. They cast worried glances at each other. Rey rolled her eyes. She knew what they were thinking. "I'll be fine." She promised. "I spent years alone. I can handle a couple of hours. Just… be careful."

"We will, don't worry." Finn replied.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to watch over this guy for you." Poe told her, clapping Finn on the shoulder. Finn looked offended.

"I can watch over myself, thanks." He said, but it was playful. Rey hid a smile. They started for the door.

"Wait!" She called after them. They turned back. She hesitated. "If you find Kylo… please make sure you bring him back. Please. For me." FInn and Poe looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course we will, Rey." Finn said. "I may not approve of him, but if he's what makes you happy…"

"Yeah, did you think we were just gonna leave him?" Poe added. "We'll do whatever it takes to get him to you." Rey grinned.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have such great friends." She told them. Poe grinned.

"Yeah, I don't know how in the galaxy you got so lucky to have a friend as attractive as me." He said. Rey laughed.

"Alright, hot shot." Finn said with a chuckle. "We really need to go. We'll see you later, Rey." And with that they were gone.

After approximately thirty seconds, Rey was beginning to get bored. She wanted desperately to go to the meeting. She wanted desperately to be part of the attack. Maybe if she just…

 _No,_ Rey scolded herself. _You promised. No meetings. No battles._

But what if something happened, and they needed her? Maybe she should just take a peek…

Before she could let her conscience dissuade her again, Rey set off towards the briefing room.

As she started down the hallway, she noticed people jogging in all directions. Clearly the meeting had just ended. Rey was about to turn around when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned to see Luke next to her.

"And where are you going, Rey?" He asked her calmly.

"Back to my room." She replied. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Well, I am now." She admitted. Luke chuckled.

"That's right you are. And I think that I will escort you, to make sure you get there." Rey sighed. Looks like she wasn't getting anywhere.

Rey followed Luke silently back to her room. Once they were inside, she plopped down on the bed. Luke closed the door behind them.

"I know you would like to go, but you made a promise. A promise to the person that you love. Those are the most binding. And the most lethal to break." Luke said quietly. Rey sighed.

"I know, it's just… I'm worried. I don't like not knowing, not being able to help…" She trailed off.

"Not being in control." Luke finished for her. Rey smiled.

"Yeah. That." She said. "It's just that if I'm there I can do what needs to be done, I can make what I want to happen _happen_. But I have no assurance that anyone else will make the right call." Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like you have some trust issues." He told her. Rey laughed.

"Probably." They were both quiet for a moment.

"You're worried about Kylo." Luke stated. Rey mentally cursed herself.

"I'm sorry, I've been trying to shield my thoughts, I just-" Luke held up a hand to stop her.

"I didn't read your thoughts. In fact, you're doing a good job shielding them." He told her. Rey paused.

"Oh. How did you know then?" She asked. Luke smiled.

"I know because I know that you love him. I'd think it's rather obvious that you'd be worried for him." Rey sighed.

"I just really really hope that he doesn't get hurt. And that Poe and Finn manage to bring him back." She admitted.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about that." Luke told her with a smile. "I already arranged for Finn to meet Kylo. In fact, that's his sole duty on this mission." Rey sat forward.

"What?! Really?!" Luke nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this?" She demanded. Luke gave her a look.

"Are you saying that if you knew we had a set arrangement you _wouldn't_ be absolutely determined to go?"

"Okay, you have a point." She admitted, slumping back. "I just hope they don't kill each other."

Finn waited impatiently at the rendezvous point for Kylo to show up. He was a bit ticked off that this had been made his sole duty, but hey, if this is what it took to make Rey happy… so be it.

He had noticed the change in Rey since he had woken up to find her arriving back from her journey. She had been sadder and more distant, even if she tried to hide it. She seemed tired all the time. And now he knew why. She _needed_ Kylo. Whether he liked or not (which he didn't), it seemed Rey had to be with Kylo to remain mentally and physically stable.

Finn gazed at his surroundings. Esnolla was a strange planet, that was for sure. The sky was a brilliant mixture of red orange. The large trees surrounding the clearing in which he waited were mangled and gnarly.

Suddenly, he heard the mechanical sounds of footsteps drawing near. Finn crouched behind a tree as a fully masked Kylo Ren entered the clearing, accompanied by two stormtroopers.

"Sir," one of them said timidly. "I believe you said we would find a Resistance camp here. I see nothing." Kylo sighed. It sounded strange with his mask.

"That is because I lied to you." He said mechanically. "And I apologize for this." Finn closed his eyes as he heard the sound of a lightsaber being drawn. When he looked back, the two stormtroopers were on the ground dead. Kylo stood above them, unmasked, staring straight at him.

Finn was stunned at the face that greeted him. Sure, he'd seen Kylo Ren unmasked a few times, but always from a distance. He'd had a general idea of his features, enough to recognize Poe's description of him. But never before had he realized how young Kylo was. He could only be a year or two older than Finn himself.

"Finn, correct?" He asked. Finn blinked in surprise. He certainly hadn't heard Kylo's voice without the mask. The difference was astounding.

"Yeah." He replied, stepping out from behind the tree. He kept one hand on the gun Poe had given him. They stood in silence for a minute before Kylo spoke.

"The Resistance has all but won the battle." He told Finn. "In case you were wondering. But Snoke is gone." Finn nodded. He had expected as much. He hesitated before his next question.

"I don't suppose… I don't suppose you know anything about Poe? Poe Dameron?" He asked. Kylo smiled.

"Yeah. Him and his squad just pulled out. They didn't even lose anyone." Finn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, good. Well, we should get going. Rey needs you." Kylo raised an eyebrow.

"You don't approve?" He asked. Finn just gave him a look.

"Would you?" He shot back. Kylo laughed.

"Probably not. And I understand why you don't trust me. I wouldn't either." He admitted. "So go on. Get the threatening out of the way." Finn blinked.

"What?"

"Oh, you know. The part where you say "Hurt Rey and I'll kill you." That part." Finn laughed.

"Alright. Hurt Rey and I'll kill you." He said. Kylo grinned.

"You wouldn't get the chance. I would kill myself first." He told Finn.

"Fair enough."

Finn led the way back to the small ship. They walked in silence, but it was less awkward than before. When they boarded Kylo went into the back to change, emerging in a plain white shirt and pants, having ditched the mask and armor. He then immediately went to the pilot's chair, for which Finn was grateful; on the way over he had Poe controlling it remotely along with his own ship, and he was relieved to avoid the embarrassment of having to ask Kylo to pilot for him. It was only after they had taken off and were headed back to the base that Kylo spoke again.

"I'll gain your trust someday. I know it will take awhile. But I will." He said confidently. Finn chuckled.

"I don't see why you care so much." He said. Kylo shrugged.

"You're Rey's friend. She cares for you. I imagine having all of the people she cares about on good terms with each other would be a dream come true. And I will do anything to make her happy." Finn smiled, but didn't reply. There was no need. He might not trust Kylo now, and he wouldn't for a while, but now he understood what Rey saw; there was a man behind the monster.

* * *

 **A/N - So again, sorry that this chapter was kinda short, but I am proud to announce that my PJO fanfic is now online! Yay! It's called The Unusual Demigod and is an orginal story with original characters that takes place in the world of demigods. So that has been taking some of my attention, but I promise that this story still comes first! But if you're into PJO, check it out!**

 **Anyway, next chapter we get a Reylo reunion! This time in the flesh!**

 **So long for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Hey guys, welcome back! I'm sorry it's been taking a while to post. Part of the reason I was waiting is because for a while I couldn't view any new reviews, so I had to get that fixed before I published. Also I've been like, super busy, what with finals, and projects, and just _blah._ I am soooo ready for summer! Anyways, this chapter is super happy, so that should hopefully make up for the delay. Also, there is a reference that I worked in. So look for that!**

 **Duchess Dark-Luck : Haha, I'm glad you enjoy it! And I'm delighted that someone is getting these references (aside from myself)!**

 **megumisakura : Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **LovetheKlaroline : I"m glad you love it! As for the reunion update... here you are!**

 **regangrimm13: I'm glad someone is! The first two chapters of my PJO story are actually up now, with a third coming soon, if you'd like to check it out.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Rey could feel her heart pounding with excitement as the ship approached the ground. She knew Kylo was on it. She could _feel_ him on it.

She didn't realize how much she'd moved forward until she felt Poe's hand grip her arm.

"Easy there, kid." He said with a chuckle. "You're gonna get yourself crushed."

But Rey wasn't listening. He was so close. She could've spoke in his mind if she wanted to, but they had done too much of their meetings in dreams and mindspeak. She wanted this meeting to be absolutely, fully in the flesh.

After what seemed like forever, the ship landed. Another minute of anticipation, and the ramp lowered, revealing Kylo waiting at the edge.

Ripping her arm from Poe's grasp, Rey sprinted towards the ship. When Kylo spotted her, his face lit up and he tore down the ramp towards her.

They met in the middle. Rey slowed down so she didn't barrel into him, but Kylo did no such thing. He continued to rush towards her at full speed, and when he reached her lifted her up, swinging her around in the air like in a cliche holofilm, making her laugh. Then he pulled her down, crushing her in a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him. This was real. He was real.

"I missed you." He whispered, holding her tight against him.

"I missed you too." She replied in the same hushed tones. Rey could feel all eyes on them, but she didn't care in that moment. Without hesitation, she reached up and crushed her lips to his. Kylo's arms tightened around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck on instinct. When they broke apart, Kylo was grinning like an idiot. Rey knew she was too, but she didn't care.

"I just saw you in the dream. Why does it feel like it's been a hundred years?" She asked breathlessly. Kylo laughed.

"I think that's just part of being in love." He replied with a smile. Rey grinned wider.

"So you love me?" She asked. Kylo gave her a look.

"You know I do." He said. Rey shrugged.

"Yeah, but I like to hear you say it." She admitted with a smile. Kylo chuckled.

"Alright then." He cupped her face in his hand, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I love you." And then he pressed his lips to hers once again. Rey melted into it, her hands fisting in the fabric of his shirt. Until they heard a cough from beside them.

Pulling back, Rey looked over to see Luke a few feet away from them, gaze cast at the ground. Behind him Finn was doing the same, but Poe was just looking at them with a grin, making no effort to avert his gaze whatsoever. Rey blushed.

"Hello, Uncle." Kylo said with a smile. Luke looked up.

"Nephew. I'm, ah, sorry to interrupt, but I would invite you two inside. Leia is waiting to speak with you." Rey immediately looked to Kylo to gauge his reaction, but he just nodded, smile never faltering.

"Alright," He said, slipping his hand into Rey's. "Let's go then." They followed Luke past Poe and Finn.

 _Thank you,_ she pushed her thoughts towards Finn. His smile told her she had received the message.

"Well, I definitely need that drink now." She heard Finn say, but he sounded more like he was joking than anything. Rey smiled. She didn't know exactly how the interaction between Kylo and Finn had played out, but it didn't look like there was quite as much hostility. That was definitely a good sign.

When they entered the base, Leia was waiting anxiously for them. Her face lit up in a smile when she spotted the pair of them. She stepped forward and embraced Kylo. He was clearly startled, but after a moment he released Rey's hand, and slowly wrapped his arms around the older woman.

"I'm glad you're okay." Leia said, pulling back. She smiled at Rey, before pulling her into a quick hug as well. "Both of you."

She turned back to Luke, and they walked a few feet away to discuss sleeping arrangements, leaving Kylo looking stunned. Rey laughed at his expression.

 _Why do you look so shocked? She's your mother. Did you think she was just going to shake your hand?_ Rey asked in his head. Kylo smiled.

 _Admittedly I did not anticipate quite how… receptive she would be._ He replied, sounding sheepish. Rey chuckled inwardly.

"Alright, Kylo, we'll do our best to find you a solo room, but I can't promise you won't have roommates." Leia said, turning back to them. Kylo looked at her in confusion.

"Roommates?" He asked. Leia smiled.

"Yes. They're people who share a living space." She said. Rey giggled. Kylo glared at the both of them.

"I'm aware of what roommates are." He replied. "I'm just confused as to why rooms would even be up for discussion, since I was under the distinct impression that I would be staying with Rey." Leia raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And who told you that?" She asked.

"No one." Kylo replied. "I thought it rather obvious." Leia gave him a hard look, and Rey stepped forward.

"Please, Leia." She asked softly, pleading.

"You know we have rules about that kind of thing." Leia reminded her. Rey nodded.

"Yes. And I also know that you permit married couples to live together. So clearly there is some rule bending." She replied. The general sighed.

"Alright. If Luke agrees." She said. They both turned to Luke hopefully. He looked surprised that his opinion was being asked. Rey held her breath as he considered.

"Rey and Kylo share a very strong and growing Force bond. It would be physically and mentally healthy for them to be in the same quarters." Luke said finally. Rey smiled at him gratefully, before looking back to Leia. She hesitated, before nodding.

"Okay. But keep in mind the other rules against certain activities. I don't want to hear any reports or complaints." She warned them. Rey blushed. "Anyway, my brother and I have some things to discuss. You know the way." She said, dismissing them with a wave of her hand. As they started off down the hallway, Rey spoke in Kylo's mind once more.

 _Why do people keep saying things like that? Do they really think that low of us?_ She asked. Kylo just grinned.

 _I don't know, they might be onto something,_ he replied. His voice sounded mischievous even in her head. _After all, we've been separated, unable to have physical contact for a while… the idea is tempting._ Rey rolled her eyes. But then she felt something in his mind. She looked up at him in surprise.

 _You're actually serious. It's killing you not touching me right now._ She stated. Kylo smiled.

 _Can you blame me?_ He replied. Rey smiled.

 _No. I don't blame you._ She replied, slipping her hand back into his. There was a moment of silence as they continued to walk, then he spoke again.

 _How much further to your room?_ He asked impatiently. Rey laughed.

 _We're almost there._ She assured him. They rounded another corner and Rey stopped at the door to her room. She pulled out the key, and began the always arduous task of opening her door. As she fumbled to fit the key in the lock, she felt Kylo's hands slide onto her hips from behind.

"Really taking your time aren't you?" He murmured. Rey shivered slightly at the feeling of his breath in her ear.

"I'm sorry, it's just this stupid door… there!" Finally, she had heard a click and the door swung open.

Faster than she could react, Kylo tugged her inside, shutting the door behind them. Immediately, his lips were on hers, demanding, and Rey was more than happy to comply. He started to push her backwards, lips never leaving hers, but this time Rey refused to be the one pinned. She pushed back, causing him to back up a step. Kylo chuckled against her mouth, before scooping her up in his arms.

"Hey!" She let out, surprised. He only laughed, dropping her on the bed before crawling in beside her, crowding her against the wall. "That is so not fair." She told him.

"Life isn't fair." He replied, but he was smiling. He leaned in for a kiss, but Rey quickly turned away from him.

"You're absolutely right." She replied. She felt him startle.

"What are you…" He started, then laughed. "Oh, I see."

"Do you?" She teased him. She felt him smile, but he didn't respond. After a moment of silence, she was about to ask what was wrong, when she felt his arm slide under her. She tried to move away, but he held her tight.

"Not so fast." He murmured. And then he lifted his free hand and pushed her sleeve down, exposing her bare shoulder. He pressed his lips to her skin, and she stiffened. He brushed his fingers across her collarbone. "Ready to give in?" He whispered.

"Not a chance." She replied defiantly. "And why do we always end up like this anyways?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. He pressed a kiss to her jaw.

"Me against a wall. You teasing me, trying to elicit a reaction. Getting a little old, don't you think?" She teased. He laughed.

"If you didn't keep being defiant, we wouldn't have this problem." He told her, this time pressing his lips to the spot behind her ear.

"Well, if you didn't always try and take control I wouldn't have to be defiant at all." She replied playfully.

"Okay, how about we make a truce for now?" He suggested. "You turn around so I can kiss you properly, and I won't be so controlling. Deal?" Rey pretended to consider.

"I suppose that could work." She conceded, rolling over to kiss him. But when his eyes met hers she stopped. He had frozen too, and now his eyes roamed over her face. She did the same, drinking in his features.

"I don't want to inflate your already huge ego." Rey said, and his mouth quirked up in a smile. "But you're… you're amazing, you know that?" He laughed.

"Me, amazing? I don't know about that." Rey opened her mouth to argue, but then he raised a hand to her face, stroking her cheek. Rey covered his hand with her own, holding it to her. "Now _you_ , on the other hand." He continued. "You are truly amazing. I've never met anyone like you. And I'm not just saying that. No one else has your spirit, your… _light._ It's beautiful. You're beautiful. And I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to be redeemed by you. But I am far too selfish to turn down any chance of such redemption." He said softly. Rey shook her head.

"You do deserve redemption. I don't want to ever hear you say otherwise." She told him. Kylo just smiled.

"As you wish." He replied simply. "If it makes you happy, I will do it with joy." Rey rolled her eyes.

"Alright, don't get sappy on me now." She teased him. He just chuckled, tucking her to his side. She didn't fight, letting him hold her close, resting her head on his chest. He began to rub her back in a soothing manner, and soon Rey found herself dozing off.

"Kylo?" She murmured sleepily.

"Yes Rey?" He asked.

"What are we going to do? About Snoke?" She asked.

"Whatever it takes for us to be free of him, once and for all." Kylo replied. "Right now I can't see a way out of this without killing him. That man... that _creature..._ he will never be satisfied. Not until he controls the whole galaxy." Now sleep. You need the rest." Rey didn't bother to argue; she was already half-asleep. Kylo continued to rub her back, humming a familiar lullaby as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Rey found herself in a dream. It was almost pitch-black, but she recognized the room she was in as the uniform room of the Jedi students at Luke's academy. She spun around as the door opened, but relaxed when she saw that it was only her younger self. She followed as the young girl made her way over to the bed, and slid in beside another figure. Upon moving closer, she saw that figure was in fact a young Kylo. Or rather, Ben Solo._

" _Rey?" He asked sleepily. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I had a nightmare." Came young Rey's small voice._

" _So? It's not real." Ben muttered. "Go back to bed."_

" _N-no, I can't." Her voice was cracking now, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "People… people were dying. There was... blood everywhere. Every time I... each time I close my eyes, I see it. And then there's this voice-" Ben sat straight up at this._

" _What voice?" He demanded. Young Rey looked startled._

" _There's a voice. He… he comes with the nightmares. H-he wants me to do bad things. Awful things." Ben looked panicked. "Why? Ben, w-who is he?" Young Rey asked. Slowly, Ben settled back down, wrapping an arm around the younger girl, who eagerly curled up against him._

" _No one. It's not real. None of it is real. None of it will_ ever _be real." He assured her, but he sounded like he was talking more to himself. Making a promise to himself. Just like present Kylo had, Ben began to rub young Rey's back, humming that same tune._

" _Do you promise?" Young Rey asked sleepily. Ben paused._

" _I promise."_

* * *

 **A/N - Yay, we finally got a reunion chapter! Hopefully this makes up for the late posting!**

 **And, not only are we celebrating the reunion chapter, this is also the 20th chapter of the story! I'd say that's kind of a cause for joy, right?**

 **Anyway, the references were from The Princess Bride, and Hamilton, if you picked up on either of them. And yes, I know I've done both of those before, but I just love The Princess Bride, and I am absolutely _obsessed_ with Hamilton. Like seriously, it's unhealthy.**

 **Anyway, so long for now!**

 **~ Sadie**


End file.
